Reunited
by jensen122
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were 7. But when Edward dies suddenly, Bella is left alone. She was changed just days after Edward died, or did he really? 90 years later, they meet again. Can they make it work? What trouble waits? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – Edward and Bella have been friends since they were seven years old. On Edwards 17th Birthday, he comes down with the Spanish influenza. He is admitted to hospital, but later dies. Bella, who had secretly loved Edward, didn't know how to go on.**

**Bella was changed jut days later by someone who couldn't bring themselves to kill her. Many years later, as Bella sits in that same biology class her and Edward used to sit in, the new kid walks in. His familiar bronze hair and chalky face is too much for Bella to ignore. Is it Edward, or is her mind still playing those cruel tricks on her again…? **

**Time – Story begins on Edwards 17th birthday, 1918. **

**POV - Bella Swan. It will be Bella's Point Of View for most of the story, but some parts will be Edwards. A/N will be at top of page if change of POV occurs.**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. All I own is the unhealthy obsession with her books and her characters, :)**

I'm not crazy,

I'm just a little unwell,

I know that right now

You can't tell.

**Unwell – Matchbox 20 **

Chapter 1

I knocked on my best friends door, one hand holding his present, the other quickly brushing down any creases that might of formed in my clothes. I don't know if Edward had told anyone about his birthday, and secretly I hoped he didn't, for then it would just be my best friend and myself. The way I liked it.

I waited a few seconds when he answered the door. He smiled largely. "Hey Bella." He said, giving me a quick hug. I hugged him back. "Happy Birthday!" I said, handing him his present.

His smile went up a little, but for some reason it didn't quite touch his eyes. "Thanks, Bells." I looked around. The house was empty, except for Edwards parents, Elizabeth and Edward Senior, and his little sister, Tanya. Tanya was only around 13 years old, and was quite tall for her age. She towered over her mum, but came just under 2 inches to her older brother.

"No party this year?" I said curiosity in my voice. _Yes!_ I secretly screamed in my mind. He shook his head. "I cancelled it. Didn't feel like having many people over. I'm actually not feeling the best." He said.

My smile faltered. "I can go, if-if you want" I said pointing the door and taking a few steps. His hand grabbed mine.

"No. You're the only one I wanted over. What kind of birthday would it be without my best friend of 10 years _exactly _over?" He smiled.

I smiled. Edward and I had met on his 7th birthday. I had moved next door to him when I was living with Charlie, my dad, and was invited to his party. We have grown up together ever since, and have always been the best of friends.

"You remembered." I said, turning to him. He looked offended. "Of course I remember! I even got you a present." He said, smiling and walking away. He signaled to his room, so I quickly said hello to his parents and Tanya, and walked up the stairs.

It was raining outside, not unusual weather for Forks. But today was a little more heavy then It had been over the last few weeks, and If I didn't know any better, I would of thought it would flood If it continued.

I turned into Edwards unusually messy room. He always liked to keep his things tidy, but today he was a little out of the ordinary. He was standing at his desk, playing with something in his hands.

"Come over here, put out your arm and close your eyes." He said. I smiled and did as I was told. I walked to his desk, eyes tightly shut and arm raised.

I felt him fiddle with my wrist and tightened something. "Open" He said.

I opened my eyes, and adjusted them. I looked down at my wrist. There was a blue friendship bracelet now wrapped around it, tightened so I fit perfectly. I looked at Edwards hand and noticed he had the same one on his arm, but green.

"There friendship bracelets. Tanya helped me pick them out." He said. "Oh Edward, there beautiful." I said, moving mine around to face the right way. There was something written on them, so I looked closely.

In gold writing was written, "10 years already, but so many more to come. Best friends forever." I had tears in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank You Edward. I'll never take it off." I said. He smiled largely, then looked at the present I had given him that now sat on the desk. "You know I'm not one for presents" He said, but grabbed it anyway.

"I know, but it's sort of a 10 year anniversary and birthday gift." I watched as he unwrapped the paper gently. When he was done, he pulled out the gift.

It was a gold frame, with a drawing in it. It was one of the very first drawings Edward and I did together, and it was one of us two. Under the drawings of two people, it's said in messy kindergarten writing 'Best Friends Forever". I had found it only weeks earlier, in a box that was under my bed. The gold frame was quite expensive, but it was for Edward. I got a silver frame aswell for myself, and had found another picture.

Edward gasped. "Bella, it's wonderful. I love it a lot. Thank you." He said, pulling me into a tight hug. "That's okay." I said, smiling at him. It was then I really noticed his face.

He face was quite pale, more pale then usual. His cheeks looked flushed, like he had the flu or was just getting it. "Are you sure your alright?" I said, touching his cheek. It was hot.

He looked up at me. "I don't know. I just woke up this morning, and I didn't feel the same. I should be okay though." I shook my head. "Get some rest, our finals are coming up, you know. You need to be in good shape for them." He was going to protest, but when I mentioned finals, he changed his mind.

"Thanks Bells, you always know just what to do." "What are best friends for?" I said, forcing a smile. I wanted him to get better, but I would have liked to spend the day with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" he said, walking me out the door. "Of course! I'll be over around, 10? We still haven't finished that assignment."

I said after saying goodbye's to his family. "Sounds good."

I turned quickly in the door frame. "Happy Birthday!" I said, kissing him on the cheek lightly. He seemed surprised, but let it go. I seemed to be doing that a lot latterly, letting my feelings get the best of me. "Happy 10th Anniversary!" He said, hugging me goodbye. "You to." I smiled.

"Bye" He said, smiled and then shut the door.

I put my hands over my head, and began to ran. The rain was really coming down now. I lived only three blocks away. We had moved from next door to Edward a few years ago, but not very far.

I got back to the house, said hello to my father, and began my essay that was due in a few days. Before I knew it, it was time to prepare dinner. I made dinner for my father and I, and we ate in silence.

"How was Edward?" Charlie asked. "He's okay, he was feeling a bit ill before I left, though. Must be getting the flu." I said casually.  
Charlie looked a little worried.  
"Hope he is okay, that Spanish Influenza is getting a lot of people nowadays. Hope it doesn't effect him." He said.

I shook my head.  
"Edward will be okay." I said as I finished my dinner. I went back up to my room, and got ready for bed. I looked at my piles of homework I had to complete tomorrow, and frowned. "Looks like I'm going to be doing a lot of catching up." I said, then smiled. "Edward will help."

I got into bed and turned to my bed side table. It was were I had put my picture of Edward and I. I kissed my finger. "Goodnight Edward." I said, putting my fingers over his face. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up in darkness. Something had woken me. I looked around and saw nobody around. I sat up. Something was not right. Something was wrong. I looked around my room, making sure nothing had fallen or anything, when I saw the picture on my table. Edward's face was all I saw.

"Edward." I gasped, and jumped out of my bed. I didn't know what was wrong, but something in my stomach told me there was something. Something big. I got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs, two steps at a time. I didn't bother telling Charlie. Everything would be alright, I'd be back soon. I just had to check Edward was okay.

I opened the door, and shut it behind me. The roads were very wet, and the rain was still very heavy. I put my hands above my head and ran the three blocks to his house. When I got to his door, I banged on it, loud enough so everyone could hear.

After 2 minutes, there was still no answer. I banged on it once more. Finally, someone opened the door. It was Tanya. Her face was covered in tears, and she looked terrified.

"Tanya, it's me, Bella." I said, relieved someone had opened the door.

"Bella?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
"Yes. Please let me in." I asked. She opened the door for me, and closed it behind me. There was no one else in the house, I could feel it.

"Tanya, where is everyone? Where is Edward?" I asked her, anxiously. She was silent for a moment, and then she was in my arms, crying.

"They are at the hospital! Edward's sick, he's very, very sick!" She cried. My body went stiff. I looked down at Tanya, and out the window of the door. The hospital was about 10 blocks away, a half an hour run. I had to do it. I had to get to the hospital.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I have to go." I said, lifting her off me. She cried and cried, but opened the door for me anyway. As soon as I could get out, I was running. Water splashed around me, and I was stumbling everywhere, but not falling over. The last thing that was needed was for me to be in hospital aswell.

I got to the hospital within half an hour, soaked in rain and mud covering my shoes and the bottom of my clothes. Nurses looked at me strangely. I looked around. Then I saw Edward's mother. She looked at me. No surprise was on her face as she ran over to me, crying into my arms like Tanya.

"Bella, I knew you'd be here. They don't think he will make it through." She cried hysterically. Before I could say anything, she was pulling me into the room that he was in.

Nothing, nothing, could prepare me for what I had saw next. My best friend, lying on a bed near other patients, looking pale and extremely sick. Doctors surrounded him, I could only just see him.

"Edward!" I didn't even recognize my own voice as I choked his name. Doctors looked my way, and then went back to him.

I couldn't feel the rest of my body. I was numb. I wanted this to be a dream. I wanted to wake up and be happy.

Edward's mother, Elizabeth, was crying into his father, Edward Senior. Mr. Masen seemed lost, he was staring at Edward but he seemed far away. Finally, Doctors moved away from the bed, slowly. When they all left, one stayed. He was pale with golden eyes, and was absolutely beautiful. He signaled for us to come together because he had the verdict.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Edward has got Spanish Influenza, but it's hit him fast. I'm so, so sorry, but he will not make it through the night." He said with apologetic eyes.

I stopped breathing all together. My legs felt shaky. I soon realized the ground was approaching me fast, and it wasn't until I felt the cold doctors arms catch me that I realized I was falling.

His arms were cold. To cold, like ice cubes. If I wasn't in such a daze, I would have been curious. Elizabeth was sobbing into Mr. Masen. But I had no one. All I ever had, was Edward.

I walked over to stand next to him, pulling his hand into mine. His eyes fluttered open, he seemed so lifeless.

"Bella…" He breathed, his voice croaky and barely hearable. Tears flowed from my eyes, down my cheeks.

"Edward." I said, squeezing his hand.

"Bella, i…I love you." He breathed, his eyes closing again. My heart ripped inside and more tears flowed.

"I love you to. Forever." I said, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. I rested my forehead on his cheek when his breathing began gasping sounds. After 2 minutes of struggling to breath, he squeezed my hand one last time before he was completely lifeless.

My best friend had died.

I don't know when I started screaming, but doctors soon came running in. Elizabeth was crying even harder, and doctors were trying to pull me away. I fought against them.

I held Edwards hand, because I knew he would do the same for me.

**This chapter has been updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh what a shame,

What a rainy ending

Given to a perfect day.

**Cold as you – Taylor Swift**

Chapter 2

He was gone. I sat there, in his hospital room, sitting with my best friend who was no longer with me. Who could no longer tell me that everything was okay. Who could no longer be there for me when I needed him.

My world was coming down. I couldn't think clearly. Nothing was real. Everything was just a dream. If I kept saying that, then maybe, oh hopefully, it would be.

But it wasn't. It was real. I had lost my best friend. Ten years. He was there for me for 10 years. My face was washed with tears. I could feel a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't turn to see who it was.

"Bella, it's time to go." He said. His voice was like Edwards, only deeper. It was his fathers. I didn't look up. "I can't. I can't let him go." I whispered in a voice I didn't even recognize as my own.

"You just got to Bella. I know it's hard." He whispered. He was upset, and it didn't surprise me. He was his only son, now taken from his life so suddenly, so unexpectedly.

Slowly, I got up. I realized everyone had left now except Edwards's father. There was someone standing in the corner, who looked to be the doctor from before. I took note of his beauty. It was something I had never seen before. Gold eyes, pale skin, dark purple circles under his eyes, cold skin. Something was different.. His face seemed to be sending us sympathy. He held a white sheet in hands that I couldn't bare to look at.

I looked back at Edward, and his wrist. "Best friends forever." I whispered, again not recognizing my own voice. I touched his cold cheek, biting my lip so I wouldn't fall to hysterics. I dropped my hand and turned away to walk to the door. His father opened it, and I took a deep breath and walked out.

To my surprise, Charlie was in the waiting room. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He said, pulling me into a deep hug. I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. He let go and hugged Mr. Masen.

After what seemed like eternity, we got home. I didn't bother with anything, I just walked up to my room, and closed the door behind me.

His presence was everywhere. There were pictures of him and me everywhere around my room. I sighed heavily, knowing that I had to at least get to my bed. I turned around.

Tears flowed down my face as I looked around. My homework, unfinished. He was supposed to help me with it tomorrow. Something that was never going to be finished.

And the picture. The picture that we drew, so many years ago, that I had framed for our 10th anniversary. With a shaking hand I turned it around.

"He…he's gone." I bawled into my hands. I lay down, hoping desperately I would open my eyes and it would be day, the picture I had just turned is sitting perfectly, and Edward standing in front of me trying to scare me like he so often had tried.

I closed my eyes tightly, and opened them quickly. I looked out the window. It was still dark, still pouring with rain, and the picture still turned.

Tears flowed down my face as I turned the picture around.

He was there, smiling so happily. Oh, what had gone wrong? Why had he suddenly got so sick? Why him?

"Why'd you do this to me, Edward?" I said angrily. I knew it definitely wasn't his fault, but I had to blame someone. I cried for a long time.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" I screamed, grabbing the picture and throwing it across the room. I jumped up, unaware of what I was really doing.

I went over to my desk and ripped all my homework off and watched as it flew around the room. Then I saw my corkboard.

It was full of photos of me and Edward when we younger and some more recent ones to. I ran to it.

I pulled the tack out of every photo I saw, throwing them behind me. Somewhere deep down I knew I should of picked them up, but I ignored it.

When I had all the photos in my hand, I threw them to. My room was an absolute mess, papers, photos, tacks and glass were scattered everywhere.

I heard Charlie walk in and try and grab me. "Let go!" I screamed in his face and collapsed on the bed. His face fell. He let go of my arms, and slowly left me crying into my pillow.

Then everything fell black.

I was relaxed. I was calm. Everything around me seemed normal. I just noticed my surroundings. I was in Edwards room. But I didn't feel sad. It felt like there was no need.

Then, suddenly, Edward walked in. My mouth fell open. "Edward" I said, tears falling down my face. I got up and hugged him tightly, crying into his shirt.

He hugged me back. "What is it Bella?" He said, patting my back. "I had the worst dream!" I cried. "I dreamt that you died!" I said. He patted my back.

"I'm alive Bella. There's nothing to worry about. We'll be together soon." I looked up at him, and he smiled. "Did you hear me? I am alive. There's nothing to worry about. It's just a dream" he said.

I was confused. "That's not what you said first…" I said. A confused look crossed his face, then it all faded.

My eyes focused themselves. I yawned. It was just a dream. Just a dream. I sat up and looked around my room.

It definitely all wasn't a dream. My room was a complete mess. I looked out the window to a cloudy day, but it wasn't raining. Then I saw something on the ground as I remembered my dream.

"I'm alive, Bella. We'll be together soon." Edward was sure that he hadn't of said that in my dream. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Just what I needed, mind games.

I stared at the broken picture frame of me and Edward. It was shattered, with glass everywhere. My eyes began to fill with tears, yet again.

"He really his gone." I said as I fell back onto my pillow and cried for what seemed like hours

**This chapter has been updated!**


	3. Chapter 3

If a great wave shall fall

And fall upon us all,

Then between the sand and stone,

Could you make it on your own?

**Wherever you will go – The Calling**

Chapter 3

I opened my door for the first time in what seemed like weeks, but had only been a day. The floor boards creaked under my weight, and I saw Charlie look up from where he was sitting in the lounge room.

I walked down the stairs one step at a time, making sure I didn't fall over or stumble. Charlie got up.

"Hey, Bella. How you feeling?" he said, unsure on what my reaction would be. "I'm feeling okay right now." I said, even though deep down inside a part of me was gone.

He smiled, but it didn't quite touch his eyes. "That's good. What do you plan on doing today?" I arched an eyebrow. "Going…to school?" I said, moving towards the kitchen. He frowned as he followed.

"You can stay home if you want Bells, I don't mind. I could stay home with you, if you like." He tried to persuade me. "I have to go. Finales exams are next week. I need to be prepared." I said, grabbing milk out of the fridge and pouring it into a bowl.

"You don't think it's to soon? I can call the school, they can postpone it for you, it shouldn't be any drama with the current circum-" "Please dad, I need to go. I need to take my mind of things. Edward wouldn't want me laying around here all day crying." I interrupted him. He kept quiet after that.

I ate my breakfast fast, not really tasting anything. I was still hungry, but I ignored my rumbling stomach. I walked up to my room and got my bag. Sometime while I was crying or sleeping, Charlie had come in and cleaned everything up for me. He had put all the photos and papers into a box and had left it at the side of my door.

I grabbed my school bag and left the house, walking the 8 blocks in silence. I usually walked with Edward.

When I walked through the school gates, everyone's conversations ceased. Everyone stared at me. I took a deep breath, and kept walking. I tear escaped my eye, but I didn't bother whipping it away. Everyone would know I was crying then.

People had looks of sympathy when they saw me. They all new me and Edward were really close. We didn't really have any other friends, but there was a girl who seemed nice enough that I could be there friend.

And as if she read my mind, she walked right away from her group and up to me. "Hey, Bella." Angela said, giving me a sad smile. She hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. I kept silent. "I… I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." I nodded my thanks to her, and she smiled and walked back to her group who were staring at us the whole time.

I turned around, looking around the crowded car park. "How is she?" I heard someone from Angela's group. "I heard that it was his birthday, and Bella and his best friend's anniversary. Wow, tough day for Bella, aye?" I heard the annoying Mike Newton say.

The sudden bell made me jump. I turned and walked to my first class, which was biology.

I was the first one in class, which must off been a surprise the teacher. Edward and I were usually the last to come in. "What a surprise Bella. I thought you wouldn't be here for a little while, while everything settles down." He said.

"Finals are next week. I can't miss them" I said glumly and went and sat in my seat next to no one.

When the whole class was in, the lesson began. I didn't listen, I just sat there looking out the window. "Bella?" I heard the teacher say. "Mm?" I said, not looking away from the window. "Can you please answer the question?" He said in a tone that wasn't quite angry, but wasn't far off it.

"What question?" I said, now looking at the bored. I hardly recognized what he had written on the bored. "You didn't do your homework?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't." I said. Was it really such a surprise to him? "Right, that's a detention Bella." He said angrily. The whole class was shocked.

"But sir, I kind of had other things on my mind then stupid homework." I said angrily. His face softened. "Then why are you here Bella?"

I was sick of being asked that same question. "What does anyone care? It's school. I'm supposed to be here." I said in a voice that I didn't recognize.

The room had fell deathly silent, with nervous faces on everyone. "Considering the circumstances Bella, it's understood that you shouldn't be at school. But if you do come, I do expect your homework to be done. Please have it done by next lesson." He said and continued on with the lesson.

People were talking in hushed whispers, but I ignored them and continued to stare out the window. Suddenly, the door opened slowly. The principal and the school nurse walked in, sympathetic looks on there faces.

"Good morning, students. I'm sorry to disturb your lesson, but I have an important announcement to announce." The principal said, looking in my direction.

Oh no. Please no.

"A few days ago, one of our students died of Spanish Influenza." He began. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"He was a great student, always good for the teachers, and always a friendly person and an easy person to get along with." He continued. People started whispering.

"And as we remember this great student, we all have to we aware of the current flu that is killing many people, including our own Edward Masen"

People all turned in my direction, there faces apologetic.

"I just want to let you know, that if you do start to feel ill while you are at school, I am here." The nurse added quietly.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, all eyes on me. I heard Angela get out of her seat aswell. I walked through the isle's of people who stared sympathy for me. I could feel Angela close behind me.

I ran from the hall, and until now I hadn't realized it had started raining. "Bella, Bella!" Angela called as she caught up to me. "Its okay Bella, everything's going to be okay" She said as I sobbed into my hands.

"I have to do something, Angela. Thanks for being there, but I need to do this on my own." I said, looking up and whipping away my tears. She hesitated.

"Please, I just need to go and do something. I'll be back soon, I promise" I said. She looked into my eyes and sighed.

"Okay Bella, but be careful. Don't do anything reckless, I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." She said, and quickly hugged me. She ran back to the hall, and then she was out of sight.

I did the only thing I could think of doing. I ran up the steep hill that was leading away from our school, into the forest.

I ran and ran, and eventually got to the place I needed to be.

Our meadow.

**This Chapter Has Been Reviewed!**


	4. Chapter 4

We we're thinking we would never be apart  
With your name tattooed across my heart  
Who would have thought it would end up like this?

**Before the worst – The Script**

Chapter 4

It was… quiet. A little too quiet for my liking. I looked around. This place seemed so empty without him with me. My heart sank, once again.

We always came here when we were sad or angry, or even if we just wanted to get away from everything. We had found this small meadow when we were exploring the forest when we were 10. I pressed my lips together as the memory came to my mind.

"_Bella, come look at this!" I heard Edwards excited voice say. I looked up from the flower I had been looking at, and saw him waving me over. I quickly ran over to him, carefully making sure I didn't fall over. I was very clumsy._

"_What is it?" I asked, then I saw what he was looking at. It was a small meadow with purple flowers swaying in the wind all around it. It was one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. _

_He pulled my hand and dragged me into the deserted area. "What is this place?" I asked, looking around in amazement. "It's our place. We can come here whenever we like, but just us to. We have to keep it a secret" He said and I giggled. "Okay, just our place" I said, secretly liking the idea._

A single tear ran down my face as I looked around. We had been here so much over the past 7 years. We had made a promise to come here once a month, but once a month usually turned into once a week. It was a place were we studied, a place were we watched the cloudy skies for hours on end, and the place that we had both never told anyone about.

"You will be buried here, I'll make sure of it." I said in an uneven voice. I sat down on the wet grass, and decided to lay down. I stared up at the cloudy sky, rain drops falling on my face as I stared.

It wasn't the most comfortable position, but It felt right being in the place me and Edward had called our own. I curled up into a ball, and closed my eyes.

I wasn't asleep, but I certainly wasn't far from it when I heard something in the bushes rustle. My eyes opened wide, and I sat up slowly. It had gotten quite windy, and the sky had turned a little darker. I looked at the time. It was only mid-day.

I decided that there must have been a storm coming, so I had better get back before I was caught in it. And as if it was timed, the sky rumbled.

I got up and stretched before turning to the entrance to the meadow.

When I was standing just at the exit, I turned around. "I'll be back soon, don't worry." I said. When I turned back around, something fast went past me.

My eyes widened. "What was that?" I said to myself. I had a feeling I wasn't alone anymore. Deciding that maybe it was best to wait a little while longer while this…animal? Had passed, I walked back into the middle of the meadow.

I looked up at the sky as it rumbled. I heard a faint sigh from someone to the right of me. "Angela?" I said, getting nervous. The sky rumbled again. I looked up without thinking.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground in a matter of what seemed like milliseconds. I was on the ground before I even knew that it had started to pour down rain.

I struggled against this person, who I later realized was not Angela. It was a male, but I didn't look at his face. I covered my face with my hands, and tried to push this person off of me with all my strength. I put my hands over my face to protect it, otherwise this person could off easily knocked me out.

Then he reached for one hand off my face, and even though I tried very hard to keep it there, he lifted it off with ease. Who was this person? I kept my eyes tightly shut.

I could feel him drag it up to his face. What was he going to do? Then I felt my wrist go in his mouth, but he didn't bite down. Instead he froze.

I was tempted to open my eyes and punch this person and run, but that could anger them. Instead, they took the other hand away from my face, and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

The stranger gasped and I could feel his body turn tense. I don't know what he was doing, but I could hear a faint voice that was too low for me to hear.

Then, as I was half expecting him to do, he picked up my wrist again and bit down. Hard. I screamed out in pain, but still had my eyes closed.

"Shh, its going to be ok. You'll be safe now. You're going to turn into a vampire. Maybe one day… we'll meet up again." He whispered in my ear. The voice was familiar, but it was a deep voice.

I felt him drop my hand, and then I felt the presence of someone near me go. I opened my eyes. My wrist was burning, and I really mean BURNING.

I screamed and screamed. I couldn't do anything because the pain in my wrist was so…painful. What had he said? I was turning into a vampire?

Vampires don't exsist. So why did the guy bite me? If he was a vampire, he would off drank my blood and I wouldn't be here right now. I would be with Edward.

I thought to everything I knew about vampires as I screamed and rolled on the ground. Immortality. Live forever. Desire for blood.

Wait? Live Forever? No. No I couldn't. If what they had said I was becoming was true, and I really was turning into a vampire who couldn't die, then that would mean forever without…

Without Edward.

I don't know if I screamed and cried because of my new realization or because my wrist was on fire. My whole body was tingling now and I knew if I moved it would just hurt even more.

The rain poured down, but I couldn't do anything. Then, I heard people calling my name. No, not people. A person.

"Bella? Bella, are you out there?" Angela yelled. It took me a lot to actually put words into my screams. "I'm Over Here!" I didn't hear anything for awhile, only the sound of my heavy breathing and more quieter screams.

"Bella!" She yelled and ran over to me. "Whats wrong?" she said, instantly worry and fear filled her eyes. "Nothing but my wrist, its burning!" I shouted. She looked confused. "Bella, your wrist isn't on fire. But there's…" She looked in horror. "There's teeth marks" she said, a scared look on her face.

"Angela! Angela, someone, they…they attacked me. They bit my wrist and said that everything was going to be okay from now on, and that I was going to turn into a Vampire"I said in hysterics.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Bella, Why would they bite your wrist?" She said, confused.

"I...I don't know!" I said, tears running down my face. "Can you move?" She said, a little frustrated. I shook my head, whimpering.

"Stay here, I'll go get help." She said. And before i could protest, she was already running away. All i could do was lay there in more pain then i had ever been in my life. Well, maybe not. The other night was pretty painful as well.

I waited for three days, and she still didn't come back.

But it didn't matter. Because i know realized what i had become.

And i didn't like it one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

I hate this part right here,

I just can't take your tears,

I hate this part

Right here.

**I hate this part – Pussycat dolls.**

Chapter 5

"It's amazing how technology changes over the years" I sighed to myself as I picked up the new phone I had just bought. "In my days, this stuff would be treasured as gold." I turned on the new mobile and watched as it loaded.

"Do I even need one of these?" I sighed as it loaded. "Yes, because then I can call you if I don't know a math question." My room mate, Jessica said as she walked into the room and threw me a packed lunch. I rolled my eyes secretly.

I hated wasting her food, but if it meant protecting her from a life she didn't know anything about, then it was fine. I hadn't told her about me being a vampire. I just don't think she would handle it very well.

Jessica has been my 'friend' for about a month now, but I honestly thought she only let me be here because she needed help with her school work. I needed a place to stay, and because I was to "young" to get one for myself, I had to find one to live.

Jessica's parents had bought her a small unit as part of her 16th birthday present. She comes from a very rich family, and they get there own way when ever they want, except in school work. There not to fond of me though, as I have recently found out, because of my current bank account status.

Most people who are 107 would have accumulated a lot of money in interest and all that bank stuff over the years. But when you're a vampire, an old one in particular, it gets a little suspicious when you don't use any money on food or anything else like that.

It's not that I'm poor, I just haven't got a millionaires account like Jessica's parents would of like. "Bella, you with me?" Jessica said, waving her long arm in my face. I blinked, and focused away from my thoughts. "Yeah, let's go." I said, grabbing my bag.

For the eighth time I was going through high School. Not just high school, but Forks high school. By far the best would have had to be in my human years. Life was easier, people didn't do a double take when I walked the corridors at my freakishly pale skin and my constantly changing eyes. But more importantly, for most of that time, I had a friend.

I had the best friend anyone could off ever asked for, one that didn't care if you were ugly or if in the middle of the night you rang them to tell them that instead of going to yours tomorrow, let's go to his.

At times I have thought that I have seen him, but I think my mind just can't get over the fact that he is really gone. 90 years and all I think about at night Is how much I miss him.

We hopped in the car (which, by the way, was another present to Jessica from her parents) and started to drive when I saw the date on her mini calendar she keeps on to the side of her.

"Is that really the date, Jess?" I asked in a shocked voice. I had remembered this date for nearly a century now, and will never forget it. Had it really been 90 years?

She looked at it and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Exams in two weeks. Then I'm out of here." I nodded. My eyes filled with tears that would never shed, and I hoped Jessica didn't see. "Happy Birthday, Edward." I whispered so low that Jessica couldn't of possibly heard.

It was hard living with a human, for the obvious reasons off her blood being very hard to get away from when she lived in the next room to me. But I had to act human. I had to un-necessarily blink, breath, and sometimes eat. I tried to get away from that as much as I could.

We got to the school car park and parked it in Jessica's usual spot. She jumped out. "Hi guys!" She said as people started to rush over to her. That was usually my time to leave Jessica and her popularity.

No such luck today. The annoying Lauren Mallory had already wondered over. Unfortunately, she was Jessica's best friend, so she was always over at the house, and ALWAYS annoying me.

She scowled when she saw me get out of the car. "You STILL living with her." She said to Jessica. Thankfully, Jessica wasn't as mean. "Oh, Leave her alone. She's nice." I glared at Lauren, and walked away. That girl just doesn't know what she's dealing with.

I walked over to the spot I usually sit, on my own. I didn't have many friends, and I blame Lauren for that. When I first arrived here, everyone wanted to know what I was doing here and where I had come from. Lauren, not liking the attention that was usually always on her, turned everyone against me with two words. "She's different."

What she meant by different I didn't know, but I didn't take her up on it. People then agreed with her, saying that i was a little to pale and other stuff. It was scary, at times i thought that maybe they would discover what i really was. But no one ever got that far, because they listened to Lauren. And everyone had to, because they had to if they wanted to be in her good books. But Jessica didn't mind, much to Laurens annoyance.

High school doesn't change much over the years. I sighed and decided to read a book that I had brought with me. When I was half way through the first page, I heard people talking.

Sure, I heard people talking before. But they were all talking about the same thing. I shut my book and decided to listen in. "I heard he has a really cool car." One of the boys said. I rolled my eyes and listened in to another groups conversation.

"I heard that he and his family just moved from Antarctica. I think his sister and brother are with him. But there all adopted." That could only mean one thing. A new kid. Or new 'kids'.

Before I had time to listen for more, the bell rung. Everybody groaned and began dragging there feet to there first class.

Unfortunately, my first was Biology. I used to love biology. It was my favorite subject. But it was also Edward's. When I returned to school, it just wasn't the same without him, and I soon lost all interest.

"Good morning Bella." Mr. Banner smiled at me. I forced a smile back. "Hello, Sir." I took my seat. "Oh Bella, there's a new student coming to our class. You don't mind sharing your free seat, do you?" I looked at the spot next to me, and shook my head.

"Great." He said, and then more people started arriving. When the whole class was there, he began the lesson. I wrote down all the notes and started on the questions when there was a knock at the door.

"It the new kid!" People whispered excitedly. I rolled my eyes. The door opened and someone stepped in. I raised my head and looked at him.

He kept his head down low, and walked to the desk, not looking up. This guy mustn't be that confident, I thought to myself.

"Name?" Mr. Banner asked, going through some papers on his desk. Suddenly, the boys head lifted up. Everyone silently gasped. "Edward. Edward Cullen." He said in a voice that sounded very familiar.

He turned and his eyes met mine, and a shocked expression crossed both our faces as our mouths both dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

Baby tell me how

How you love me now.

**How you love me now – Hey Monday**

Chapter 6

I didn't know what to say. My mind couldn't even process who was standing in front off me. It couldn't be. It wasn't. That's impossible.

But it was. There was a vampire in the room. And no, it wasn't just me. There was another. What surprised me was that his eyes were a pure gold color, like mine. That meant he didn't eat humans. But that wasn't the most important. This vampire…

This vampire was Edward.

He looked as shocked as I was. Our stares were both interrupted by Mr. Banner. "Mr. Cullen, please take your seat next to Bella." He said in a grumpy tone. He wanted to get on with the lesson, it appeared.

Edward was in his seat very fast. People looked at each other, but shook it off. He looked up at me, and then put his head down and looked at his book. I didn't move.

The lesson continued. I don't think I moved my eyes away from this person next to me, and he didn't move his head at all. I hoped that Mr. Banner hadn't asked me a question; because I was too busy looking at my best friend to notice.

Then, out of the blue, the bell rang for the next class. Still I didn't take my eyes off him. And he didn't move. Everyone around us seemed to be looking at us before they left and talking. They must off thought I was going to get angry at him, but really, that was the complete opposite.

Thankfully, I had a free class next anyway, and the classroom wasn't being used. Everyone had left the class, and then he began to pick up his books.

"You don't have anything to say to me?" I said in a shaky voice. He looked up. "You're a vampire. I'm Edward, nice to meet you Bella." He said, forcing a smile. I knew that smile all to well, vampire or no vampire.

I scowled. "Lets not go back 100 years ago, Edward. I know who you are." He arched an eyebrow. Then he sighed. "What do you want me to say, Bella?" He said, looking away.

I was shocked. "What do I want you to say? How about where you have been the past 90 years? How about why I was convinced that you were dead and were never coming back?" I cried, nearly crying.

He just looked at me. "Things are different now, Bella. Everything's changed." He said. "It's complicated." I looked at him. "So your telling me, that its 'too complicated' to tell your best friend what you have been doing all your life?" I said in a hurt tone.

"Things a different now." He repeated. "How, Edward? How are they different? You found a new best friend? One that you won't leave and show up 90 years later when she thought you were dead and cried every night because of it?" I cried.

He narrowed his eyes. "You know what Bella? I don't have to explain anything to you. I'm sorry I was gone. I'm sorry I put you through all those years of suffering. But you know what Bella? You're not the only one. I have better things to do then sit here and explain myself to you." He said angrily. He got up. "Edward…" I whispered, hurt. My eyes were filled with useless tears. He ignored me, opened the door and walked out the door.

But he was stopped by someone. He seemed to groan. "I do not need this right now." He said to the stranger. She narrowed her eyes, and then looked at me. I had my face in my hands, but I could see through them. Her mouth fell open.

"What did you do to her, Edward?" She asked in a soft voice. I lifted up my head. "I'll tell you what he did. He just lost a friend. A friend who was actually very happy to finally see her best friend back again only to have him break her heart." I said, and I was out of there as quick as I possibly could go.

I ditched the rest of the school that day, instead running home. When I got into the apartment, I ran straight to my room. I dug through my draws full of clothes and found what I was looking for.

It was the picture I had made for Edward for his birthday and our anniversary the day he died. "As if it means anything now." I screamed, and picked it up. I walked over to the window, looked once more at it, and then threw it.

I watched as it fell the few meters and smash on the ground, people looking up at me. I didn't care. I was so hurt. I didn't know what to do or where to go from here.

So, Edward was alive. But he hated me, as it appeared. Who was that girl in the doorway? Was it his girlfriend? It probably was. And yet the idea hurt me more. Edward, a girlfriend?

Secretly, I had always loved him. I knew it would ruin our friendship if I ever said anything, so I kept my feeling to myself. "Not that it matters anymore." I mumbled.

Suddenly I heard the door unlock. I looked at the clock. Jessica was home for lunch. "Bella, you here?" I heard her yell. I whipped my eyes and got my breathing steady before I walked out.

"Yeah, Jess. I'm right her-" I stopped. Great. Lauren was here, just what I needed. She stood there, leaning against the doorway. "What are you glaring at, Swan?" She sneered.

"Don't talk to me." I sneered back. She seemed shocked by my words. Up to now I had always just ignored her comments. But today, I wasn't in the mood.

I decided to go to the one place I knew he wouldn't go. Not if he didn't care about me. Which, as he had clearly showed in biology, was a definite no.

As I walked past Lauren, she tried to trip me over. But I was to quick. When she wrapped her leg around mine, I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to the ground.

Nothing that would break her bones or anything, but she'd have a small bruise. "Ouch!" She cried. Jessica came racing in. "What happened?" She said, instantly looking at me. "Just ask her, if I tell you anything no doubt she will just make something else up that I did. And no doubt you will believe it. I'm going. I'll be back tonight." I said, closing the door in there shocked faces.

I ran and I ran. I knew he couldn't possibly be in the one place I felt safest.

Our meadow. Well, my meadow now.


	7. Chapter 7

He says close your eyes

Sometimes it helps

And then I get a scary thought

That he's here means he's never lost.

**Russian Roulette – Rhianna**

Chapter 7

The meadow had changed over time. The purple flowers didn't seem to blossom anymore. The grass was still green, from the constant rain Forks always provides.

I chucked my bag on the ground and laid down. How could he do something like that to me? After everything?

90 years. I had been without him for 90 years. I had always felt something missing in my life, never fully complete. Then he walked in, and something inside of me lit up. Lit up with hope, that maybe, maybe we could go back to the way things were.

But he didn't. He said himself "I don't have to explain myself to you." All hope of ever being whole again was ripped out of me. And he didn't notice one bit.

And that girl, who was that girl? Was it really his girlfriend? She was pretty enough to. I had only caught a glimpse of her but I knew she was a vampire aswell. Forks high was getting more and more supernatural. If Lauren turned out to be a witch, I wouldn't be surprised.

I looked up at the sky, it had turned a light grey color and I could see that it was about to rain. "Well doesn't this just bring back old memories." I mumbled to myself.

I closed my eyes and decided to think of the moments where I thought I'd seen Edward over the 90 years.

The first was Charlie's funeral. Charlie had died 8 years after I had 'gone missing'. I remembered having no where to go, no one to talk too. So every night I went to my house while Charlie was asleep, and sit in my room. I made sure not to move anything, because Charlie, being a cop, would notice something different straight away.

I remembered one night, sitting on my bed, looking at pictures of Edward and I when I heard Charlie crying. He cried the whole night, wishing I would come home.

It broke my heart that had put him in so much pain and could do nothing about it.

His funeral was a lot to take in for me. I didn't know what to expect there, and I didn't know if anyone would notice me. A lot actually did, but I just clearly explained to them that I was Bella's cousin. Some believed, some had to believe because they knew I wasn't that young. But one person did see through my disguise.

It was Charlie's best friend, Billy. He took Charlie's death the hardest. I managed to talk to him, saying that I hadn't seen Bella in awhile either, and hoped that he would believe me.

But he didn't, instead he just said these words. "I know it's you Bella. You can't fool me. I don't know what you are or how you have managed to pull of looking 17 for the past 8 years, but just know that Charlie loved you and missed you everyday. I hope you live a good life and I know Charlie would be proud of you no matter what you are now." That was the last time I saw Billy Black. He was part of the Quileute tribe, so he knew there were things in this world that no one knew about.

After that I decided to leave, just in case anyone else noticed. And that's when I thought I saw him, standing in the corner, hidden by dark shadows. He was looking down, but I knew that hair. I stopped, looked harder, but no one was there.

The second time I thought I had seen Edward was while I was hunting. Forks wasn't always full of animals so I did move around a bit. This time I thought I saw him in San Francisco, drinking from a deer. When I ran to the place I thought he was in, no one was there. It was like my mind wanted me to believe he was still alive, but my heart knew otherwise.

Were they real sightings? Was it really my mind just playing tricks on me or was it actually Edward?

All these questions filled my head, and before I knew it, it had started to rain.

So here I was, once again, sitting in the meadow soaking wet, wishing my best friend would come back.

Suddenly I heard the crunching of a stick underneath someone's foot. My head whipped around to see who it was.

It was the person I had least expected to see here. I gulped as Edward walked over me. He was soaking wet. I stood up, not realizing how wet I really was.

"What do you want, Edward?" I said softly. I tried to look annoyed, but really I was still very hurt by his words. I didn't know what expression I wore on my face, I just hoped it was convincing.

"I came to apologize." He said. "I didn't mean what I said in biology."

I scoffed. "Really? Because it seemed pretty convincing to me."

He frowned, and I knew I had hurt his feelings. "I didn't know what to say, Bella. I haven't seen you for 90 years, how am I supposed to react?"

"I reacted quite fine, to be honest Edward. I just wanted to know where you have been all this time and what you have been doing. For 90 years I believed you were dead, believed that I was never going to see you again." I said, my voice cracking.

"I want to start over again. Pretend this morning didn't happen." He said, trying to reason with me. I looked at him. Then I sighed. "Your words really hurt me this morning. Why did you say them?"

"Because I didn't know what to do. I was shocked. I didn't know if you were real or just another part of my imagination. I seem to want to say something, but my mouth says the opposite." He said.

"I'm confused." I sighed. "Before you didn't want to see me, saying that you don't have to explain anything to me. Now, you want me to be your friend and act like this morning didn't break my heart?"

"That, I can understand. I shouldn't of said those things this morning, I didn't mean them. I'm sorry." He said in an apologetic voice.

That was the first time in my whole entire life that Edward had said sorry for hurting me. I had seen him say sorry to lots of people, and I knew his apologies were sincere.

"Oh, wait. I have something for you." He said, grabbing something from under his coat. He looked at it for a second, then handed it to me. I gasped. It was the photo frame I had just thrown out the window before I came here of Edward and I. "How..?" I stuttered. He looked at me, and a small smile played with his lips. "You really haven't been a vampire for 90 years, have you?" He said. "Of course I have! I was changed a few days after you died." I said, looking at the frame. It wasn't smashed at all, but there were a few scratches. "Please, Bella. Forgive me? Lets start over. Forget this morning ever happened." He repeated.

"Okay." I said, lifting my eyes off the frame and to his face. "But will you explain to me why you are here? I mean, alive? Or dead…? I saw your heart monitor go flat, I was at your funeral!" I said, throwing my hands up in there air.

He smiled his crooked smile. "That I can explain. But not here." He said. "Why?" I said, getting annoyed. "Well, one, because its pouring with rain. And two, because I need you to meet someone."

He grabbed my hand and pulled, and I was guessing in the direction of his house.


	8. Chapter 8

This life well it's slipping right through my hands  
these days turned out

Nothing like I had planned.

**These Days – Powderfinger**

Chapter 8 

"Here we are." He said, letting go off my arm. We had arrived at a large white house. "You live in that?" I said, shocked. He laughed at my response. "Well what do you live in?" He said, walking up the driveway.

"Well, a girl from school had a spare room at her unit and offered it too me." I said. He nodded. "Is that where I found the photo?" He said, opening the glass door and moving out of the way so I could walk through.

"Yeah." I said, looking around. I gasped. It was so… beautiful. It was very spacious and there was furniture in every corner of the room, leaving the middle empty.

"We just moved here, and all the stuff hasn't been completely packed away." He said, smiling. "We?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled a crooked smile, one that I had missed when he was gone. "That's who I want you to meet."

We walked into the kitchen, and a lady was sitting there reading a magazine. "Esme, I'd like you to meet someone." He said. She closed the magazine and looked up. She was very pretty and smiled a warm smile at me. "Hi, I'm Bella." I said shyly. She walked over.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme." She shook my hand. I noticed her eyes were gold to and her hand was cold against mine. She was another vampire. "Esme is my mother figure. I have lived with her and Carlisle most of my life, along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Edward explained.

I arched an eyebrow. "You two live with 5 humans? I can barely live with one!" I exclaimed. Esme laughed. "No, Bella. Where all vampires. How did you and Edward meet?" she smiled.

"Well, we were best friends before we were changed. I didn't know Edward was changed aswell, which he still has to explain to me." I said, looking at him.

"Oh, is this the Bella you've been talking about the last few years?" She said, grinning at Edward. "Indeed it is." He smiled back. She winked back. "Well it's a great pleasure to meet you Bella. Please, make yourself at home." She said, and then went back to her magazine.

We started out of the kitchen before Esme called over her shoulder. "Edward, Victoria called. Can you call her back when you get the chance?" I looked at Edward. He seemed a little nervous. "Sure Esme." He said, and quickly pulled me along. I had to many other questions to ask him, so I shook it off. I'm sure it was just another friend off his.

"Carlisle?" Edward called and we stopped in front of a big wooden door. He let go off my arm. "You in there?" There was a few noises, then the door opened. "Hello Edward, come in. What can I help you wi-" He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

My mouth fell open. "Doctor Cullen." I gasped. I knew Edwards last name sounded familiar. "Bella, I believe it was." He said, gesturing us in. Edward looked confused.

"How do you know Carlisle?" he said to me. I was speechless. Edward's doctor… was a vampire? Was that why Edward was? But it couldn't be. Edward had died, and as far as I was concerned you couldn't bite a dead person and bring them back.

"Let me explain." Carlisle said, going to sit behind his desk. I sat in the chair that was in front of it. Edward came and stood net to the chair. I looked at Carlisle. He didn't look any different from when he was in the hospital room. Had he always been a vampire?

"Bella and I met the day you died. If you remember, Edward, I was your doctor. I forgot to tell you that Bella never left your side. Do you remember?" He asked, leaning forward. Edward thought back to when he was human.

"My human days are blurry, but I can just remember. Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked, a little shocked. "Well because I didn't know Bella here was going to meet up with us again, changed." Carlisle said, looking at me.

"How were you changed, Bella?" Carlisle asked, moving a stack off papers off his desk. Edward stiffened, and I didn't understand why. "I couldn't see his face, but I remember being in a meadow –our meadow- and someone attacking me." I said, looking at Edward. He had a blank expression on his face. "They bit me and three days later, I was changed." I said, trying to remember the memory. "Well, that's very od-" Carlisle started to say but I cut him off. "Wait, I remember something. My friend… My friend Angela. She found me but never came back." I said. Edward stiffened even more.

"Edward, Is there something you'd like to share?" Carlisle said, pure curiosity in his voice. Edward looked between us both. "No." He said. Carlisle looked at him for a long time, then back at me.

"Well, we will have to talk about this another day. I suppose your wondering why Edward is alive, yes?" Carlisle smiled. I nodded. "Well, this may sound a little odd at first Bella, especially if you haven't met a special vampire before."

"Special?" I said, confused. He laughed. "Vampires with gifts." He came around and stood in front of me. "You see, some vampires out there are different from others. Some can read minds, some can see the future, some can make you not see or feel a thing so they can attack you."

My mouth fell open. "Wow. I never knew that." Was all I could come up with. "I have a special gift. I can bring people back to life." He said, smiling shyly.

My eyes widened. "And that's how you brought Edward back! You were in the room, when I left, I remember!" I said a little to loudly. Carlisle just smiled and nodded. "I brought Edward back to life and changed him, and here we are today." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"Have you done it to anyone else?" I asked, intrigued by his gift. He frowned a little. "I don't do it often. How is it fair if I let one person survive but not another. Edward was lucky. I was lonely and I wanted a friend, so I made my own. I don't regret my decision, but Edward and I have fought about it a lot over the years."

I looked at Edward, who just stared at Carlisle. "But it would be very interesting to find out who made you Bella." He said, not taking his eyes off of Edward. "Maybe you remember something?" I shook my head. "Only that Angela never came back. Hey… wait…" I said, shaking my head. My eyes widened. I gasped.

"He got Angela." I whispered to myself. "If this vampire was hungry, but didn't want to kill you, then it was likely he went after the next thing he saw. Which, could of possibly, been this friend off yours." Carlisle said, still not taking his eyes off of Edward who looked very anxious.

All these years I have been thinking that Angela just didn't care about me to come back. But what if he got her to? What if he didn't kill her, but change her aswell?

"Edward!" Esme called from downstairs, which broke my thoughts. "Nice meeting you, Carlisle." I said, getting up and leaving with Edward. "You to Bella, again. Maybe next time we can discuss your past and what you have been doing these last 90 years. Bye now." He called, and we closed the door.

We walked down the stairs and I smelled another vampire's presence. Edward must of too, because he stopped dead in his tracks. "Edward?" I asked, confused.

"EDWARD!!!" A orange haired girl ran from the kitchen and into Edwards arms, me jumping out of the way just in time. What the?

"I missed you so much!" She said, letting go off him. "It's only been a day!" Edward said, his voice anxious. Who was this girl?

"Uh, hi, I'm Bella." I said. The girl turned from looking at Edward and looked me up and down. "Hi. I'm Victoria. I'm sure Edwards already told you about me." She said, grinning at Edward.

"No…?" I said looking at Edward confused. He sighed. "Oh, then tell her Edward!" Victoria said.

Edward looked between me and her, and then sighed, putting his hands behind his back.

"Bella, Meet Victoria. My girlfriend." He said, not meeting my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

But how, do you expect me

To live alone with just me

Because my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe.

**No Air – Jordin Sparks **

Chapter 9

My mouth fell open, and at the same time my heart sank. "G-girlfriend?" I stuttered, letting the words sank in. I wondered why it hurt me so much to hear this.

Edward still wouldn't look at me. "We have been together for around 4 months now." He mumbled. Victoria gasped.

"Eddie, you don't remember?! It's been 4 months and 18 and half days!" She said, grabbing his hand in hers. His didn't react to hers, but she pulled his fingers over hers.

Edward just kept quiet after that. It was then I took a closer look at this Victoria. She was a vampire, no surprise. But her eyes, they weren't like ours. They were a deep crimson color and they were staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, in a voice that wasn't as nice as before. "Your eyes…" I said. She laughed evilly and looked at mine. "You are just like Edward and the rest of these 'good' vampires." She laughed again. "I drink human blood, not animal."

I gasped and looked at Edward. He was still looking down, but he had a troubled look on his face. "You told me you would stop." He said, now looking up.

Victoria turned to me, her face instantly falling. "Ohh, I know, Eddie, I know! But it's just so hard! I don't know how you can even stand going to that school." She said in a fake hysterical voice that made Edward and I both roll our eyes. Great, at least we were on the same page for at least one thing.

"So, Bella, how were you changed? Have you been vampire long?" She said with fake interest, obviously trying to impress Edward and get off the subject. "I'm not sure how I was changed, but I have been a vampire for about 90 years." I said, looking down at my watch. It had the date in it aswell as the time.

Victoria laughed. "Only 90 years old? You toddler!" She said, laughing loudly. Edward glared at her, and she stopped. "What is it, Edward?" she asked, tightening her hand around his.

"I was changed two days before Bella. So I, am 90 years old, Aswell." He grumbled. Victoria looked shocked. "Wow, you guys are so young. It must feel pretty weird. I am 143 years old." She said proudly.

I felt the urge to slap this girl in the face, she was getting on my nerves that much. But instead, I decided the best thing to do was go home and leave my best friend and his 'girlfriend' alone.

"Well, I'm going." I said as we stood in silence. "Bye." Victoria said, smiling. Edward looked at me, then pulled his hand from Victoria. "Your leaving so soon? But you haven't even met the rest of the family yet." He said. I shook my head.

"Maybe I'll come back again soon, when you're free." I said, trying to keep my face composed. His face tightened, but he didn't say a word. I went and said my goodbyes to Esme and to Carlisle, before saying goodbye to Edward again.

"Please don't leave." He whispered. I patted his hand that he had put on my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I opened the door, and ran. I decided that it would probably be best to hunt before I got home, so I ran deep into the forest that surrounded Edward and his family's home.

I found a small dear that was walking through the forest and decided that would be my dinner. After I ate, I took the same path as I came and went home.

"Shoot." I said as I tried to find the key I kept in my pocket to the house. I found it, much to my relief, and twisted the key.

But the door didn't move an inch. I kept trying, and then noticed a note just under the door. I picked it up and read it.

**Bella.**

**Mum and Dad don't like that you hurt Lauren, so they made me kick you out.**

**You can come by to get your stuff tomorrow, as I need my sleep.**

**  
So sorry. xxxxx**

**Jessica.**

My eyes widened. I had the biggest urge to knock the door down right then and there. I was now homeless. A homeless vampire. Who would of thought?

I considered my options, which weren't many. I could go to Jessica's parents house and try and convince them to let me stay, but I wouldn't get anywhere with that.

I could go see if Edward would let me stay at his house for awhile. No, I decided. I won't count on Edward for everything. Edward had a girlfriend now; he didn't need a best friend with him 24/7.

So I decided the only thing I could do, was to put yet another sign up on the school community board, asking if anyone had any free rooms. I knew no one would let me in, because of Laurens stupid rumors…

Lauren. She was the main cause of this. She was the reason I was now homeless. She was the reason that the whole school didn't like me.

Now, it wasn't like me to play the blame game on people. But this game, this was one of those things were it was all someone else's fault and you get the punishment.

I was so angry at the moment that if anyone had of come near me, I would off knocked them flat.

My phone in my pocket started the ring. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said annoyed. "Bella, is that you outside the door?" I heard Jessica's voice whisper both into the phone and through the door.

I sighed. "Yes, Jessica. It is. Can you let me in please?" I said. There was a pause. "Did you get my note?" She asked.

"YES JESSICA I GOT THE NOTE. CAN YOU PLEASE LET ME IN!" I said in a loud whisper. There was silence, but then I heard the door suddenly being unlocked.

I let out a sigh of relief. Jessica opened the door, and gestured me to come in. "How's Lauren?" I asked angrily. Jessica shrugged. "She really is fine, but she's claiming you like, attacked her or something. I don't know the full story." She said, crossing her arms.

"Jessica I did not attack your best friend. I wouldn't do that in your house. She tried to trip me over but I outsmarted her. Big deal." I said, walking to my room.

"She's telling everyone you attacked her." She said. "What so everyone can hate me? Like that's going to change. She already turned the whole school against me." I said, going to my set of draws.

"Not the whole school. I saw you and that new Cullen guy seem pretty close. What are you like ex partners or something?" She said. I froze. She was always looking for new gossip.

"We were best friends when we were younger." I said simply, and continued what I was doing.

"What, never more then that?" She said curiously. "No, never anything more then that. And never will." I said angrily.

I collected most of my items and told Jessica I would be back for the rest when I found a new place to live.

She apologized again, but I ignored it. I closed the door behind me.

I was back at square one. No home, no life. But this time I had my best friend.

And his girlfriend. And that hurt me more then I expected it should.


	10. Chapter 10

I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming but

There's a voice inside my head saying,

You'll never reach it.

**The Climb – Miley Cyrus.**

Chapter 10

I sighed as I pinned the notice on the school community board. I had typed it up earlier in the school library, before school had even opened. Before I got to school I had thrown all my stuff in a rent-a-shed. I hoped that I didn't have to stay there the night.

Many people walked past and read the sign, then saw my name. They looked at me, laughed and then walked away. If I were human I would of cried right then and there, but I was a vampire. And I wasn't going to let a human who I could kill so easily break me.

"Bella." His familiar voice broke me away from my thoughts. I knew who It was, and I could tell he was holding his breath from my reaction. I sighed and turned around.

"What do you want, Ed-" I stopped in my tracks. There were two vampires standing next to him. One was the girl who was standing in the doorway the other day, the small pixie like one. She held a big smile on her lips. The other was a little taller then Edward, and had his arm around her waist.

"Bella, you left before I could introduce Alice and Jasper too you last night. Alice here has been very eager to meet you ever since she found out." Edward said, smiling.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to finally meet you!" She squealed, jumping from Jaspers arms and into mine. I hugged her back softly, not sure what to do. "Hello, I'm Jasper. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, putting his hand out. I shook it with an uneasy feeling.

"It's nice to meet you both to." I said, forcing a smile. Jasper frowned. "Bella, you emotions are everywhere. Are you okay?" He said, looking me up and down.

I raised an eyebrow. "Emotions? How do you know what my emotions are doing?" I asked. Edward and Alice just looked at each other and chuckled. "I don't think here is the best place to explain." Jasper said, a smirk plastered on his face.

Alice's eyes wondered from my face to the community board, and then she frowned. "Edward, are you aware of this?" She said, pointing to it and looking at Edward. He followed her finger and read the sign I had just put up. He frowned.

"You got kicked out?" He asked. "What for, attempting to bite her in her sleep?" he said jokingly. He might have been in the mood for jokes, but I sure wasn't.

"oh, you should stay with us!" Alice said, jumping up and down. "We have that spare room next to Edward's. Esme won't mind, she was up all night talking at how nice you are!" She said, grinning at me.

"Oh, no that's okay. Wouldn't want to bother Edward and Victoria or anything." I said, looking at Edward. His face tightened. Alice and Jasper looked at each other.

"Come on Bella, we have first class together. We can get to know each other more." Alice said, letting go of Jaspers hand and grabbing mine. "Goodbye Jasper, nice meeting you. Bye Edward." I said flatly as Alice pulled me away.

We walked into the English class and I took my usual seat next to no one. Alice sat down in the empty seat. "Do you mind?" She asked. "No not at all." I said, smiling. It was good to have company once in awhile.

Then the door opened, and the evil witch walked in. Lauren and her followers walked in slowly, like they wanted the effect that they were models or something.

Laurens eyes fell onto my face, and she smiled evilly. Then she saw Alice sitting next to me, who was animatedly talking about something. I smiled evilly right back at her. Her mouth fell open, and she walked up the isle quickly to Alice and my desk.

"Hi, do you realize who you're sitting with?" she said, interrupting Alice. Alice seemed annoyed about this. She turned her head so she faced Lauren.

"I do believe I'm sitting with Bella Swan." She said. Lauren looked taken back, but continued. "She's so weird, and no one likes her. If you want to be someone in this school, you might want to drop her right now."

That was it. I knew that she would turn everyone against me, even Alice, and one day, possibly even Edward. Lauren looked at Alice, and so did the rest of the class.

Alice just smiled. "Take your seat, Princess. I think I can decide who I want to be friends with. Not you." Alice said. Laurens mouth fell open, as did mine.

Did she just really talk back to Lauren Mallory? Such a thing was unheard of! I smiled largely. Lauren grunted and turned away, taking her seat.

Everyone was whispering to each other, and talking about Lauren and Alice. I smiled to myself.

"Wow, thanks Alice. No one has ever done something like that for me before." I said. She turned to face me, moving her spiky hair behind her ears. "No worries, Bella. You're a lot better then what these people give you credit for. I'm surprised no one has stood up to her before." She said. Everyone was listening in, and I knew Alice knew.

She winked at me, and then the teacher walked in, causing everyone to go quiet and get on with there work.

When the bell rang for lunch, Alice and I walked to the lunch room in silence. People were looking at us, but Alice didn't care. "How can you be okay with people staring at you?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I've gone to a lot of schools over the years. People treated me different too. That was until I met Jasper, and we got together. Then we met up with Edward, Carlisle and Esme, and joined there family. Emmett and Rosalie soon followed." She explained.

I gasped. "How many vampires is there in your family?" She laughed. "We have 7. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie and myself. Emmett and Rosalie are on there honeymoon at the moment. They don't look my older then us."

"Wow." I said, totally shocked. I have never met a coven of so many vampires. I began to part from Alice to go sit at a table on my own like I always did, but Alice held me back. "Oh no you don't. Today your sitting with the Cullens." She said, winking.

I smiled. I had never sat with people before. She led me to a table that was in the middle of all the other tables. Jasper and Edward were already sitting down there.

"Hey Alice, Hey Bella." Jasper said, kissing Alice on the cheek as she sat next to him. "Hey Jasper, hi Edward." I said, looking around me. People had began to notice.

"Don't worry about them." Edward said, speaking for the first time. "There just shocked that we are friends with you. Can't understand why. We weren't that big of losers when we first came here." He said, winking. A small smile crossed my face, but dropped when I realized where we were really sitting.

"Oh no. You guys realize this is Laurens table, don't you?!" I said, looking around. She had just walked in. Alice smiled. "Of course we do. Bella, your scared of a human. She can't touch you, and if she does, you can get her so easily she won't even know whats happening."

Lauren glared at us as she walked to the table. But instead of telling us to move, she just walked past it. "So, as I was saying, she attacked me! Who would of thought loser Bella could attack. All I did was say how nice she looked." She said to her followers, who all looked disgusted at me.

I rolled my eyes. Lies. That's all that ever came out of Laurens mouth. Lies, lies, lies.

The day went by quite fast, and before I knew it the bell for the end of the day had ended. "Bella, are you coming over tonight?" Alice asked. I could see I her eyes she desperately wanted me to.

"Maybe." Was all I said. "Goodbye, nice to meet you Alice and Jasper. See you, Edward." I could hear his soft goodbye before I ran off. "Goodbye Bella."

I got back to the rent-a-shed place and unlocked it. There were cob webs everywhere and it was very dusty.

I chucked my bag on the ground and sat down on the cold ground, thinking about where to go from now.


	11. Chapter 11

This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late  
who was I to make you wait?

**Far Away – Nikelback**

Chapter 11

After I was fed up with sitting in the darkness reading, I decided to do what I had been thinking of doing all afternoon. I would go to Edward's house.

But I would not stay long. I quick 'Hello, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by" type quick. I looked at my watch. I had three hours left before sunlight, and I planned on making it back before then.

I opened the shed door softly so it didn't make a sound. To my luck, it didn't. I looked around; making sure no one could see me. When I was sure no one could, I closed the door just as softly and ran off into the night.

I was only sure of the way to the Cullens house from the meadow, so I thought my best option was to go there first and go that way. When I arrived at the meadow, I stopped and looked up at the stars quickly.

I used to always come here during the night and lay there, just staring up at the cloudless night. If it was a sunny day the next day, I wouldn't move. I would let the sun sparkle against my cold skin, as if it was normal.

I didn't notice the first time I went to Edwards's house, but there was a small river running along side of it. It would be a great spot to lay and read a book, or listen to soft music under the trees.

I took a deep breath as I stood at the door step, and knocked loudly. The door opened almost instantly. Alice stood there, with a wide smile stretched across her face.

"Come in Bella, I knew you would be here soon." She said. A confused look crossed my face, and she laughed. "Gosh, Edward hasn't told you anything, has he?"

She led me into what looked like the lounge room, and 2 unfamiliar vampires were sitting on the couch together, watching what looked to be a movie about vampires. I giggled.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Meet Bella." Alice said, pausing the movie. The male vampire was very big, and looked like someone you didn't want to mess with. He read it on my face.

And then a booming laugh escaped his lips. "Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you!" He said, picking me up and spinning me around. I noticed the girls eyes watched everything we did. When he put me down, she stood up.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Rosalie." She said, shaking my hand. I smiled shyly. "Bella, do you want to watch this movie with us? It's about vampires, we watch them and see how many stereotypes people have made up in the past." Alice said, pulling me to the single couch.

"Oh, Hello Bella!" Esme said, smiling largely. "I thought I heard Emmett yell your name. Edward isn't here at the moment, but it looks like Alice has got you covered."

I looked at Alice. She sighed. "He's with Victoria." My heart sank a little bit. Emmett growled. "Still? I thought they, like, broke up two months ago." Rosalie said. "I wish. That Victoria is bad news." Alice said, sitting down.

"Now come on guys, as long as Edward's happy, it doesn't matter. I'm sure she just hasn't had enough time to get to know you all yet." Esme explained.

"Edward definitely isn't happy, even if he doesn't realize it yet." I heard Jaspers familiar voice say. He walked into the room, smiled and waved at me, and took his place next to Alice.

"Well that's for him to work out. Anyway, make yourself at home Bella." Esme smiled, before turning and getting back to what she was doing. "You all don't like Victoria?" I asked, curiously. Everyone shook there heads.

"She's bad news, I can feel it." Jasper said, winking. Alice straightened up, remembering something. "Oh, Jasper, we have to tell Bella about our gifts. Edward hasn't told her yet, and I think she's getting a little confused."

"She is indeed confused." Jasper said, grinning. Alice laughed, and then turned back to me. "There are some vampires out there that a different from others." She started, but I stopped her.

"Oh, Carlisle has told me about vampires and special gifts. He can bring things back from the dead, right? That's amazing." I said, smiling. Alice smiled.

"It is. But it's not the only gift. I can see the future when people decide on what they want to do. Like, I knew when you were coming over because you decided on it. When someone decides on something, I will see it." She explained. "Sometimes the visions aren't always accurate, people change there minds all the time. Once they do, there path changes."

"That's… amazing" was all I could process. Emmett laughed loudly, and then Alice turned to Jasper. "Tell her your gift."

Jasper smiled at her, and then turned to me. "You know how before I said, "She is indeed confused". I can feel people's emotions. If someone is sad or upset, I can feel it. I can also change a room full of people's moods. So, say we are in a room full of anxiety patients. Just put me in there and I can calm them down." He said, before pausing. "The only downside is, there is a lot of different emotions and sometimes instead of changing them, I gain them. If I was in a crowd of upset and sad people, it would be likely that I would start to cry, aswell."

"Wow." I said, my mouth falling open. "That's truly amazing. I never knew there were different vampires out there. Actually, to be honest, I didn't know there were that many vampires." I said, chuckling.

"Oh there's not a lot, but there is some. It's not very often for someone to be changed and they gain a gift. But, just like us, there are some." Alice explained.

"Does Edward ha-" I was cut off by the door opening. We all fell silent. I knew who it would be. "I had a great time Edward! Thankyou!" I heard her annoying voice echo through the halls. "That's okay." Edward mumbled. "You aren't going to invite me in?" She said, and by the sound of her voice she sounded a little offended.

"Sorry, but it's a family night tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Edward said, and I heard the door close. Edward walked into the room, running his hand through his hair and sighing.

He closed his eyes, and then looked up. He seemed startled by me being here. "Oh, Hi Bella." He said, smiling awkwardly. "Hello Edward. Well, I better be off, if it's…um… family night." I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"No, you have to stay!" Alice pleaded. "Bella, you can stay if you want." Edward said, walking over to the couch. "But you just told Vic-" I let it go. I didn't mind anyway, actually, I felt a little joy at the whole situation.

"We were just telling Bella about our gifts." Jasper said, grabbing Alice's hand. "You didn't tell her about…" Edward said, suddenly angry. Alice shook her head. "No, we were getting to that though. Do you wanna tell her or do we?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking between them all. "I'll tell her." Edward sat down in front of me. "Bella, as you know, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice all have gifts."

"Yes, and they truly are amazing." I said, smiling. Alice grinned. "But they aren't the only ones." Edward said, a smug smile on his face. My eyes widened, and he chuckled.

"I can read every mind in this room, right now. Except yours." He said, and when he said the last part his smile faltered.

My mouth fell open. "Is there… is there something wrong with me?" I asked nervously. Everyone chuckled. "We just told you we have a physic, an emotion changer and a mind reader in the room, and you think there's something wrong with you." Edward said, smiling to himself and shaking his head. If I could blush, I would of.

"But it puzzles me as to why I can't read yours. I can read Victoria's mind, not that I really want to," he mumbled the last part, causing Alice and Jasper to look at each other. "But I can read everyone else's. I can read human and vampire. But not you."

I didn't know weather I was sad or happy that Edward couldn't read my mind. I decided happy soon after, I didn't want him reading everything that I thought. That would be invasion of privacy, and not to mention embarrassing.

"So that's our story." Alice said, smiling. "Would you like to tell us yours?" Jasper said. Edward suddenly tensed up, and looked around him. I decided this time, I wasn't going to let that go.

"I don't know how I was changed, but I do have a question. Edward, why do you always go funny when people asked why I'm changed." Edward looked up nervously to find all eyes on him.

"Oh dear. Edward, stick with your decision. She needs to know." Alice whispered. Edward glared at her. "What? What do I need to know?" I said, leaning forward.

Edward sighed. "I can't keep it a secret anymore." He said, looking at me. "Keep what a secret?" I asked, getting impatient. "Hurry up Edward! Her emotions are going everywhere." Jasper said, getting a little impatient too.

He sighed again, and looked me in the eye. "Bella, I was the one who changed you."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. Emmett gasped, and Rosalie hit him in the stomach softly.

"You.. You did it?" I said, trying to get everything to fit. He nodded. "Why didn't you stay?" I whispered, staring at him.

"I didn't think you'd want me to." Was all he said. Everything went silent for a long time. "You didn't think I'd want you to? We weren't best friends or anything, Edward. You didn't die and break me heart two days earlier." I said, angrily. My eyes had filled with tears.

I got up and ran to the door, opening and slamming it quicker then human eyes could see. Before I was out of hearing range, I heard Jasper's soft voice.

"Wow. She's hurt."

He had that right. I ran into the night, running back to the meadow and falling into the long grass, desperately wanting to let the tears in my eyes flow down my face.


	12. Chapter 12

Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough  
For someone else.

**The Middle – Jimmy Eat World**

Chapter 12

The sun was out today, an unusual day for Forks. Unfortunately, that meant there was no school. And there was no way I could away from what I knew was coming.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard Edwards familiar voice call to me. "Go away!" I screamed with my head in my hands. He changed me. He was the one who had turned me into a vampire and had left me to live eternity on my own.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Please let me explain!" He called. I had spent the rest of the night in the meadow, not wanting to go back to the stupid shed. I heard his footsteps on the grass, and he took a seat next to me.

"Go away Edward. I don't want to hear it." I mumbled, bringing my knees up to my face and wrapping my arms around my legs. "Please, Bella, please let me explain." He pleaded.

I didn't budge. He sighed, and from the corner off my eye I saw that his eyes were filling with tears aswell. "I never thought it'd end like this, you know." He said, putting his hands behind him. "I never thought we'd ever see each other again." I turned away from him, still not wanting to look at him.

"Bella I know your hurt, but please, please let me explain." He said, touching my shoulder. I had a very strong urge to push his hand off, but I left it there, somehow feeling comforted. I sighed, and turned to face him.

"Why Edward? Why did you change me and leave?" I said, looking deep into his eyes. I could tell he was looking right back up, a sad expression crossing his face.

"I might aswell tell you the whole story, because some of it wont make sense if I don't." He said. "Please do." I mumbled.

"It all started when I woke up. I was in the house we live in now, and everything was dark. I felt different. But it was a good different. I didn't know if I was dead or if I was dreaming, but I soon realized that it wasn't a dream at all." He paused, remember something.

"Carlisle was in the room, waiting for me. I asked him what I was doing here, and why I was here, and he told me everything. All about vampires, the laws, the gifts, everything. Despite everything, I was very angry at Carlisle. He had made me leave an eternal life without asking permission because he was lonely. I knew that if I came back that it would hurt everybody, not to mention confuse a lot of people, including you."

"But I didn't leave. Not for a few days anyway. Each day I came to the meadow, in hope to find you here and tell you that I was still alive. And then, on the last day, I did. But when I saw you, I didn't know what to do. You looked so upset, so broken, I didn't know if it was the right time. I decided to not tell you, and started to turn away…" he looked at me directly now.

"But then I smelt your blood. And it was the most delicious smell I have ever smelt in my life, and so mouthwatering. I could barely stop myself from killing you right there and then, but instead I bit you and instead of sucking all the life out of you, I put venom." I shuddered at the thought.

"All I could hear were your screams and cries for help, and all I wanted to do was to turn back and eat you, drink your blood because it smelt so delicious. But I didn't. I knew I could never, never forgive myself if I killed you Bella. Never." My heart fluttered a little, and I didn't know what expression was on my face at that moment in time.

"Then that Angela girl came for you. You told her what was happening to you. That was the moment I realized I could read minds, because I read hers loud and clear. _Go get her help. She's going crazy. She thinks she's turning into a vampire, which spells pretty crazy to me._" My mouth fell open.

"I knew if she got you help they would of figured out what was happening to you and it would be broadcasted around the whole world. The secret of our existent rested basically in this girls mind, and I knew that if I didn't stop her then there would have been a lot of trouble."

"I planned to confront her when she went to get you help, but when I did she recognized me straight away. I was so thirsty, and I knew if I didn't drink soon I would of went back for you, which I knew I couldn't do. So I drank Angela."

My eyes opened wide. "So that's why she didn't come back? Because you killed her?" I asked, breathing heavily. "It was a painless death, I owed that to her. But you have to understand Bella, if anyone ever found out about us, our whole world would be destroyed. People would want to be us, and people would want to burn us. I couldn't let you be the one to spill the secret."

"Wow." Was all I could say. Alot of questions had formed in my head, but i forgot most of them when the one that had been bugging me most came back to mind. We sat in silence for a few moments why I processed this all. "But I don't get it Edward. Why didn't you come back for me, when I was a vampire? We could of went on were we left off." I said, confused.

He sighed at this. "Bella, this is the question that haunts me the most. Why didn't I come back for you? Because I was scared of what you would think of me. I was scared that you were going to be angry and upset that I led you into this life." "Edward, I was your best friend. I could never of been angry with you. All I ever wanted was to be with you, to be the best friend I could to you."

"I realize that now, and it would have to be the biggest mistake I have made." He said. Then, suddenly, he started pulling up his coat sleeve. I gasped.

On his wrist he wore the green friendship bracelet that we had each gotten from him on his 17th birthday. "I have never taken it off." He said, twisting it around.

I lifted up my sleeve to reveal the same bracelet but in blue. "I have it off occasionally, but only because I couldn't. I was asked about it, asked about the material, how much it was, everything. And i couldn't tell them, because i didn't know. It made me too sad. I really missed you, more then you could imagine." I said, looking down.

He lifted my face with his cold palm, so I looked at him. "Where have you been the past 90 years?" I whispered. He smiled softly. "Around. I have been to high school 10 times, and I can tell you, after the 3rd, it gets extremely boring without you. Especially biology." He said, smiling his crooked smile.

"I lost interest in Biology after my 4th time of high school." I said. He looked surprised, but nodded. He laid down on the grass, so he was staring up at the blue sky, sparkles glittering everywhere on him.

I did the same, but turned my head so I could look at him. After a minute or so, he did the same thing. We stared deep into each others eyes, and it was at that moment that I realized what I realized a long time ago but was to afraid to admit to myself.

I was in love with my best friend. And I knew that was not going to go down well with his girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

You build me up,

You break me down,

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me.

**Tik Tok – Kesha**

Chapter 13

"Would you like to spend the rest of the day at my house?" Edward said, breaking the silence. We had spent most of the day staring at the clouds, like we used to do before everything changed.

"I would love to." I smiled, turning to face him. He was already on his feet. I jumped up quickly, dusting myself off. "I would like to walk slowly, if you don't mind. We could catch up on the last 90 years, you know." Edward said, smiling his crooked smile. "That'd be great." I said grinning.

"You come here much over the years?" Edward asked when we had just left the meadow. "What, you mean Forks, or the meadow?" "Both." My answer to that was simple.

"All the time. If I left Fork's, it'd only be for 4-8 years. Just enough time so it didn't look suspicious. As for the meadow, well, it was hard leaving this place. School holidays, sunny days, even rainy days, I came here. I felt more connected to you here." I said, looking down.

"I came here a lot, too." He said. I looked up surprised. "Obviously at all the wrong times, otherwise we would have met up earlier. There was always a scent though, it was familiar, but I could never put my finger on it. Then, when I saw you in Biology, I realized that it was you." He explained.

"What do I smell like to you?" I asked, curious. He shrugged. "Flowers. Like those purples ones that used to grow back there." He said. I smiled, nodded and looked down.

"That's one of the things I missed the most. When I embarrassed you, you always blushed. It was the cutest thing." He said, and touched my cheek. He grinned. "Wow, you can just feel it underneath the cold. It goes probably about, 1 degree's hotter?" We both laughed and continued walking.

"What about you? You stay in Forks much?" He shook his head. "After Carlisle changed me, and I, um, changed you, we left and stayed in San Francisco for a little while. We stayed with the Volturi for a little while, too. They wanted Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and I to stay with them, but we turned them down. It wasn't as easy as it looked, I must say." He said, looking forward, remembering a memory.

"Who's the Volturi?" I asked, confused. He stopped and looked at me. "You don't know who the Volturi are?" He asked, totally gob smacked. I shook my head.

"I really wouldn't know you were 90 years old if I didn't know you better then most people." I chuckled. "Have you ever met any other vampires?" I shook my head. "I have seen some, but never met them."

"That would explain it." He said, laughing. "I'll get Carlisle to tell you about them. You need to know who they are and what they do. If you get into a fight with them, there's really no hope for you." I shuddered.

"When we left, it was a very difficult decision for them. They could off easily make us stay. Sometimes they enforce the rule, Join or die. Luckily we caught them on a good day and left before they changed there mind."

"Who are they?" I asked, interested in these group of vampires. "There like the Kings and Queens of our world. They enforce the law." "They?" I asked. "Each member of the Volturi has a special gift. Telepathy, tracking, one can even make you feel like your on fire but it's just your mind. There a very powerful group of vampires Bella, and if you get on there bad side, it's unlikely you will make it out alive."

As much as it interested, his story was starting to scare me. What laws were there? Had I broken one? How many chances do they give you? I decided to save these questions for Carlisle when I saw him next.

Before we knew it, we were at the house. Edward opened the door and gestured me inside. Esme walked passed, and stopped when she saw me.

"Bella! So good to see you again. I didn't know you had left last night until Edward told me he had to go find you. Everything alright, dear?" She asked me, but looked at both of us. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm so sorry for not saying goodbye last night, I was a bit upset. But everything is better now." I smiled. She smiled back.

"That's great to hear. Again, make yourself at home." She said, before walking into the kitchen and cleaning the benches.

"Esme really likes you." Edward said. "How do you know?" I asked, curiously. He tapped his head. "It frustrates me that you're the only one I can't hear the mind off."

"Is it hard? You know, hearing everyone's thoughts all the time?" I asked. He shrugged. "It was at first. But I can tune out easily now. The best thing about it would be that when Alice has a vision, I can see it aswell."

"Do you have to be a certain distance between each other?" We were sitting in the living room now, and it felt like I was playing 20 questions. "Oh, sorry, I'm bombarding you with all these questions. I'll stop." I said, embarrassed.

He laughed. "Bella, you have never met another vampire. It's normal for you to be curious about your species." He winked. I grinned. "As for your question, it depends. I can be in another country and hear Alice's thoughts because I have spent the last 30 years with her. But, in Victoria's case, I can only just hear her thoughts right now, because I have only known her for about 4 months."

"And 18 and a half days!" I mimicked Victoria. To my surprise, he laughed. I looked at him curiously. "Oh come on, even you'd laugh at that if your boyfriend did that." I smiled and laughed along with him.

"Bella!" Alice said, appearing in the doorway with Jasper. "I didn't know you were here!" I smiled and waved.

"Have you to sorted out your… problem?" Alice asked, looking at us both. I nodded. "Well, I better be off. The… um… rent-a-shed man will be wondering why I haven't paid my bill." I said looking down.

There was silence, and then Alice's piercing voice broke though possibly my eardrum. "ESME! BELLA'S LIVING IN A SHED!" Esme appeared very quickly, quicker then I expected.

"Bella, is this true?" she asked, shocked. I looked down, extremely embarrassed. "Just until someone at school has an open room. It's really not that bad, there's a light and my stuff fits…" I trailed off as Esme put her hand up.

"I won't stand for it." She said. "We have a spare room upstairs that you are welcome to have." I stared at her.

"Really?" I said, a grin spreading across my face. "It never gets used, and I wont have my sons best friend living in a shed." She said. I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Thank you so much." I said. She hugged me back tightly. Alice was jumping up and down squealing and Edward has a big smile on his face.

For the first time in decades, I felt like I had a family. And it was the best feeling that I had felt for a long time.


	14. Chapter 14

To take one step at a time,

There's no need to rush;

It's like learning to fly, or falling in love.

It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen

And we find the reasons why;

One step at a time.

**One step at a time – Jordin Sparks**

Chapter 14 

"Are you sure this is alright?" I asked Esme for the hundredth time that day. Emmett and Jasper were carrying my things up to my room. Some of the things weren't mine, Alice and Rosalie decided that I needed furniture so they went and bought me a whole new bedroom suite. As much as I argued, I realized it was not a good idea to argue with Alice, because she was WAY to persuasive.

"Of course dear. Your part of the family now." She said, smiling. I smiled largely at her and hugged her. She hugged me back tightly. "Bella? Rose and I are going to go buy you some clothes. You can come if you would like." Alice called.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! I have my own clothes!" I said, looking for her. When I found her, she was staring at me. "Bella, don't argue with me about clothes. You need some new ones. And fast." I didn't know weather to take that as a compliment or not, but I nodded anyway.

"Let me just go get my wallet and cash, and I'll be ready." I said, turning to go around. She tugged on my hand. "No Bella, this is our shout. Consider it a homecoming present." I shook my head. I hated people buying presents for me.

Rosalie suddenly whispered in my ear. "Bella, it's best not to argue with Alice. She will get her way one way or another, even if she has to break your bankcard in front of the whole shopping center."

Alice smiled evilly. "Okay." I said softly. Alice laughed. "That's better." She grinned. "So, Rosalie's car, my car, or yours Bella?" I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Ohh, um, well I don't, have a car. So one of yours, please." I said. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other. "Birthday." The said together, then grinned at me.

"My car will be just fine." Rosalie said, walking out the door. "I'll be 2 minutes; I just need to change my shoes!" I called, turning to run up the stairs. I ran to the room that was now allocated as my own.

I gasped. Everything was put just the way I liked it, with the bed and drawers already set up. "Yeah, Jasper and Emmett can do things pretty quick when they don't get in each others way." I heard Edwards voice say.

I turned around to see him leaning on the doorway, arms crossed across his chest and a crooked smile plastered on his face. "You don't know how thankful I am for all this." I said, grabbing my pair of ballet flats and slipping them on quickly.

He shrugged. "Your part of the family now, Bella. This is your home. Welcome to the family." He said. I couldn't stop myself. I walked right up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back tightly, much to my surprise.

I let go before he did, and he did to, but he didn't take his arms off my back. I looked at him, our faces only inches apart. I froze, staring into his eyes. He was staring right back at me, his crooked grin faltering.

We stood there, just looking at each other for what seemed like hours. Then, suddenly, I saw his eyes look at my lips, and his head move slightly forward.

The moment was ruined by the beeping of a car outside my window. Edward froze, letting me go. "Have a good shopping trip." He said, looking down. I looked down too, embarrassed. I looked up at him once, before stepping around him and walking towards the car.

"What took you so long, Bella?" Rosalie asked, putting her sun glasses on. "Sorry, I, um, couldn't find my shoes." Alice looked at me, a small smile playing at her lips. She winked at me, and then turned back around in her seat.

I decided the best thing I could do was to forget the little moment Edward and I had just shared, because that was all it was. A moment. I was not going to let it ruin my day.

"So Bella, how did you and Edward meet?" Rosalie said, changing lanes. So much for forgetting. "Um, well we first met on his 7th birthday. I moved in next door and it was his birthday. I went over to see who lived there and we had been friends right up until his 17th birthday, when he, um, died." I said.

"But he didn't really die, he was just changed." Alice said. "Yeah, but I didn't know that until a few days ago." I said, playing with my fingers. "Oh, Bella, look at your nails. We'll have to paint them tonight." Alice said. I was grateful we got off the subject.

***

"I wish you would off let me get you that jacket." Alice said, grumpily. "I still have it, I just didn't let you buy it." I said evilly. I had spent the entire day shopping, and Alice and Rosalie sure know how to shop. The entire backseat was filled with shopping bags. Most of them for, you guessed it, me.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm sure you can buy Bella plenty of more stuff now that she's living with us. It's just so good to finally have another girl in the family. No offence, Alice." Rosalie said. Alice nodded. "No I agree, we can now do makeovers to Bella instead of Esme. Esme will be so happy."

"What about Victoria? Do you guys ever hang out with her?" I asked. I said it as soon as it came to my mind, and I didn't realize I had until I saw there expression change.

"We did, once. But she got to… annoying." Rosalie said. Alice nodded. "She didn't stop talking about how much she loves Edward and how one day they would get married. Honestly, I tried not to roll on the ground laughing!"

"I don't know what Edward see's in her." Rosalie said. We turned into the driveway. "Oh, speak of the devil." Alice said, her eyes narrowing.

"Edward?" I said, looking up. "No, Victoria." Rosalie said through gritted teeth. Esme was sitting outside on the step, reading a book.

"Hey girls, did you have fun shopping?" She said, putting down her book.

"Yes! Bella wouldn't let me buy her this jacket though." Alice pouted. I rolled my eyes as Esme laughed. "What are you doing out here, Esme?" I asked her, putting my own bags on the ground. She sighed.

"Ohh, Victoria's over. Her and Edward are having a little fight. I think it's because I let you move in instead off her." She said. Alice rolled her eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see once you go inside. Oh, and Bella? Carlisle would like to talk to you later on. He said that you wanted to know more about the Volturi, and he'd be happy to tell you." "Oh, thank you!" I said, before walking inside. Alice and Rosalie quickly followed behind.

"She's looking for you." Alice said to me. "How do you know…?" I asked, but before I had a chance to continue, I saw her.

She was giving me a glare that almost made me want to crawl under the couch and hide. I knew I was in trouble when I saw Edwards worried face, standing next to her.


	15. Chapter 15

Just say that we agree,

And then never change.

Soften a bit,

Until we all just get along.

**Over My Head – The Fray**

Chapter 15

"You!" She said angrily, stalking towards me. Rosalie and Alice jumped in front of me. "Stay away from her! Leave, now!" Alice yelled at her. Victoria ignored her.

"You think you can just show up here and think that Edward and you can be best friends again?" She said, looking deep into my eyes. "I- " I stuttered, but she interrupted me.

"That room was supposed to have been my room. You think now that your back you can just take it and live here like everything is fine and dandy? No. It doesn't work like that sweetheart." She growled.

I was scared stiff. I didn't know what a vampire like Victoria could do another vampire. "I…. I didn't know." I said, looking down.

"No. Of course you didn't. Because you didn't care to ask if that room was being occupied or was booked out."

"Esme said I could, I didn't ask for it." I said, trying to be reasonable. "Just because Esme likes you better then me doesn't mean anything. Your so selfish, you probably made Alice buy them for you. Not that they would look good on you." She growled. If I could cry, I would at that moment. Before I could say a word, Edward stepped in.

"Both of you stop it. Now." He said, looking between us both. Rosalie scoffed. "Bella isn't doing anything, Edward. Maybe you should stick up for someone other then Victoria for once." Victoria growled at her. Then Esme walked in, her hands on her hips, looking between us.

"Victoria, no one said I liked anyone better then anyone else. It does mean something because this is mine and Carlisle's house, and we decide who stays in it and who doesn't, not you." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't want to stay here anyway. We have plenty of other better places where we can stay, right Edward?" Victoria said, pointing her nose up. Edward looked between us nervously.

"Actually Victoria, your on your own." He said, looking down and shifting his feet. Victoria froze.

"What." She said, staring him down. "I don't like the way you have treated my family and my best friend today, not to mention me. I like living here and I have for the past 90 years, so if you don't want to be here, that's fine. But don't bring me into it." Edward said angrily, looking right back at her.

There was an awkward silence, but Alice and Rosalie had an unforgettable smug smile on there faces. "You heard him, princess." Rosalie said.

Victoria glared at us, and then turned back to Edward. "But Edward, were a couple. You go where the other goes no matter what!" She said.

Alice started shaking, but kept her laughter contained. "Victoria, we are not married. I don't have to go where ever you go because I do what I want, not what you choose for me." Edward said angrily.

Victoria's face fell. "So, what, you'd choose her over me?" Edward sighed. "Victoria, this wasn't a fight to see who I chose of Bella and You. This was a fight because you couldn't take that Bella and I are friends again. You want me to be all yours but I'm sorry but I can't. I do have friends." Edward said, folding his arms over his chest.

Victoria's face fell once again, then she turned to Rosalie, Alice and me. "This. Isn't. Over." She said, each word said with anger and determination.

Then she glared at us all, and if looks could kill, we'd all be on the ground by now.

She walked out the door, slamming it hard. There was an awkward silence, as everyone just looked at each other. "I think I'll go up to my room now." Edward said, looking down. He turned around and walked up the stairs slowly, and disappeared into his room.

"I hope she's gone for good." Esme whispered, surprising us all. Alice's smile faltered. "I can't see what she is going to do, but she isn't going to give up easily."

"Oh well, we can handle her." Rosalie said. "Come on, lets go take Bella's things up to her room. I lifted up the bags, and walked up the stairs, Alice and Rosalie close behind.

"You okay Bella? You're awfully quiet." Alice said, looking at me concerned. I looked down. "I've ruined everything, haven't i?" I said. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Victoria was supposed to have this room. Now Esme and Victoria are fighting, now Edward and Victoria are fighting, heck, who know? Edward and I could possibly be fighting." I said, burying my face in my hands.

"Bella don't worry about Victoria. She's just trying to scare us all. We can take her down easily, we will protect you. Esme never liked Victoria that much from the start, so don't worry about that." Alice said, her hand touching my shoulder.

"As for Edward, he will get over it. The sooner he realized that Victoria was not for him the better." Rosalie added, opening a draw. I still wasn't convinced, but I decided to cheer up. They had done so much for me today, and I didn't want to ruin the mood by my whining.

"Oh, and Victoria's so wrong. These things will look great on you!" Alice said cheerfully, putting a new dress in the cupboard. We packed everything away quickly, and before we knew it, the room was spotless and all the clothes were packed away neatly and in the right spots.

"Thank you both so much for everything." I said, hugging Alice and Rosalie together. "No problem Bella, welcome to the family." Alice smiled, hugging me back.

There was a knock at the door. We all turned around to see Jasper and Emmett standing there. "We don't mean to interrupt, but school starts in half an hour." Jasper said, smiling. We all gasped and looked out the window. Sure enough, the rain was coming down, but it was light.

"We better get ready!" Alice and Rosalie said, running to the door. Before Alice left with Jasper, she turned around. "Bella, were something blue we got you. Blue suits you well." I smiled at her, and then she was off.

I chucked on some black skinny jeans and a blue shirt with long sleeves and ballet flats. I did my hair quickly and packed my bags with the books I needed for that day. I had missed out on 2 days work, but I knew I could catch up easily.

What I wasn't looking forward too was the car ride. Would Edward be coming? I brushed my hair down once more and applied some makeup before walking out of the room.

I met Esme and Carlisle downstairs. "Bella, welcome to our house! I hope your settling in well. I heard about last night, sorry that you had to have that when you just moved in." Carlisle said. I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Thank you guys so much for having me, you don't know how good it feels to have a family again." Esme smiled at me and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh, and before I forget Bella, Edward said you would like to know about the Volturi?" Carlisle said, chucking something in his doctor bag. "Yes, if you don't mind, would you be able to explain them to me when you get a chance? I didn't know that there were vampire laws. I had never met any other vampires, you see." I explained.

Carlisle smiled. "No problem, just meet me up in my office sometime tonight when I get home and I'll show you some of the pictures and stories I have off them." "Thank you very much." I said, grinning.

"Right, well I'll be off to work then." He kissed Esme goodbye and waved to me, before yelling goodbye to the others. They were coming down the stairs, and to my surprise, Edward was behind them. They said goodbye, and met me in the kitchen.

"Great choice." Rosalie said, winking at me. I smiled at her. "See you all this afternoon." Esme said, smiling at us all before going back to reading one off her books.

We walked outside and decided what cars to take. Emmett and Rosalie would go in Rosalie's car while Jasper, Alice, Edward and I took Edwards.

Jasper and Alice hopped in the back off a very shiny silver Volvo, which I guessed was Edwards. Alice laughed when she saw my face. I stepped into the passenger side while Edward, looking down, stepped into the driver's seat.

And that began our very awkward car drive, which I knew was going to last forever if no one talked. But instead, we all sat in silence.

I didn't think there was another time when I felt so nervous to talk to Edward, but I knew this would beat it any day.


	16. Chapter 16

_Italic - Bella_

**Bold - Edward.**

It won't let me in,

But I'm stronger than that  
'Cause you stole my eyes

And I've never looked back.

**Vegas Skies – The Cab**

Chapter 16

We pulled into the parking lot, all eyes instantly falling on us all. Everyone must have thought the Cullens had left after one day because they hadn't been there for the last two days. The surprised looks on everyone's faces was normal, but when they saw me in the front, well, that got people talking.

We drove into a car space that was on the far side of the car park, something I wasn't used to. Edward turned off the car, and I decided to look at him and say my thanks.

To my surprise, he was already looking at me, curiosity filled in his eyes. "T-Thanks." I stuttered. I picked up my things, and before I could do it myself, Edward had opened my door. If my heart were beating right now it would of missed a few beats.

I got out slowly. "Thanks, again." I said, not looking at him. He nodded. I looked up to see a lot of people staring and talking to one another. Just as I had guessed, it was about me.

"What she doing with them?" I heard one of the girls in my math class say. "Beats me. I heard that that Alice chick stood up to Lauren for Bella. What a freak!" I heard them laugh.

Now that made me angry. I knew Alice would of heard that to, but I looked over and saw that she was fine. "Alice, did you hear that?" I whispered. She looked at me, and smiled. "I get that a lot Bella. People have called me all sorts of things. I stood up to someone picking on you, I don't really care what they say."

"And you know why?" Rosalie said, joining us. I looked at her curiously. "Because we are vampires. We wont let humans walk all over us." I looked at her, and then something inside me clicked.

All my life I have let people like Lauren and Victoria and Jessica walk all over me. I looked around at the vampires around me, smiling at each other and laughing. No more would I let people like that walk all over me, because, for once, I felt strong.

"Are you okay Bella? Your emotions are everywhere." Jasper said, looking at me concerned. I looked at him and grinned. "I'm fine. Just realized something I should of a long time ago." They all looked at me curiously, but I shook my head.

"Hey, Loser." I heard someone from behind call. I turned around to see Lauren and her followers walking over. Rose and Alice quickly came to stand with me. The followers laughed.

"What do you want, Lauren?" I said, harshly. She smiled evilly. "Looks like you found yourself some friends. Try not to make them as much as a freak as you, some look quite nice." She said as she looked over at Edward and waved. My eyes narrowed.

"You know what Lauren? I'm sick of you. I'm over your rude comments. From now on, stay the hell away from me. Or you'll be in for it." I sneered, looking her straight in the eyes.

Everything went dead silent. Lauren looked shocked. She stood there, looking at me who was giving her a look that said I meant every word. "Whatever." She said, shaking her head. Then she turned around, and with one last glance from her followers, they were gone.

"Yeahhhhhh Bella!" Emmett called. "You tell that girl." He said, grinning. I laughed. Alice looked at me. "What was that about?" She said, smiling. "I'm just sick of people treating me like I'm nothing." She looked at me, then hugged me. "That's what I want to hear."

I looked at Edward. He was looking down, his hands in his pockets. I decided not to talk to him just yet, and give it a little more time. The bell startled us all, and we said our goodbyes.

I had Biology first, my only class with Edward. I thought if he was going to talk to me, it would be here. We walked to the class in silence after everyone left.

The rain had started now, with light drops hitting my face. I whipped them off quickly. "That's the problem with Forks. There's not as many sunny days as there are rainy." He said, breaking the silence. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" I asked. He shrugged. "It can be. But I always liked staying at home or going to the meadow on sunny days. It was relaxing, you know."

"You don't like school much, do you?" I said as we turned the corner. He shook his head. "Haven't for some time now." He opened the door and gestured me in first. "Thanks." I mumbled. Everyone was already there, though the lesson hadn't officially started yet. The room went dead silent as Edward and I took our seats. Everyone started to whisper, but I decided to tune out.

I took out a pen and paper and wrote Edward a note.

_Edward, are you angry with me? _

I quickly passed the note to him. He opened it and read it, then took his own pen out. He scribbled down something and passed it back.

**No, why would I be angry?**

I sighed and continued to write.

_I'm sorry about what happened with Victoria. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have moved into your house. There your family, not mine. _

**It isn't your fault. And no, I'm not angry with you at all. Don't say that, your part of the family now. What happened with Victoria, well, we will pass that bridge when we come to it.**

_What do you mean? Do you really think she will take revenge? How?_

**Bella, Victoria is a very… determined person. When she says something, she means it. **

_But what could she do ex-_

Before I could finish writing back, the note was snatched up. Edward kept his head down. "I was hoping that her vision would be wrong." He said, closing his eyes. I didn't look up to know that could only mean one thing.

"Well, I thought my ears had gone red." Victoria said, her dark red eyes reading over the piece of paper.

I looked up at her, and she returned the stare with one so full off hate that my earlier thoughts of standing up to people vanished.


	17. Chapter 17

When she speaks

It makes me grind my teeth;

Yet he still thinks

She's amazing.

**The Way We Talk – The Maine**

Chapter 17

"What are you doing here?" Edward sneered, looking up at her. She looked offended. "Oh, Edward! I thought you would be happy to see me. That's what couples do!" She said in a low voice.

"We are not a couple. It's over Victoria." He said. She looked at him. "It's okay Edward, I know she's just making you say that. We'll set her in her place." She said, glaring at me and winking at him.

He sighed. "She has nothing to do with it, Victoria. Why wont you un-" "Shh, class is starting!" Victoria said, a smug smile on her face.

"But the teacher hasn't even come in yet!" I said, talking for the first time. She looked at me and smiled an evil smile. "Really? I thought she might off been." She said, her eyes fixed on mine.

"The teacher is male. Mr. Banner." Edward said, looking up at her. Then, like he had seen a ghost, his eyes widened. "You didn't." He gasped. She just smiled evilly.

"What? What happened?" I asked anxiously. Before Edward could explain, the door opened. It was the Principal; Principal Webber. She didn't look to good. Her eyes were red and she was wiping them with a handkerchief.

Victoria immediately jumped off the desk and went up to her. The principal looked at her. "Thanks for coming in on such short notice, Mrs. Nomad. I didn't think we had another substitute, but my memory is going on me."

Victoria smiled sadly. "That's okay. Have they found him yet?" She said in a tone that sounded very fake. No one else was paying attention as they were talking in hushed tones, but Edward and I were listening very carefully.

The principal looked down. "They have. He was found about half an hour ago. He didn't make it." Principal Webber had a tear running down her face. I was confused. Who didn't make it? Why was she talking to Victoria about this?

I looked at Edward, who looked shocked. "Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered. "She… She killed Mr. Banner." He whispered back in a disgusted tone.

My mouth fell open. I looked up at Victoria slowly. She was hugging Principal, but over her shoulder, she was staring at me, a very evil smile plastered on her lips.

"Have you told the children?" Victoria asked. Principal Webber shook her head. "I think now would be a good time." Now I was confused. What did Victoria care about these people, and how were her and Principal Webber friends? Edward looked just as confused as I was.

"Can't you read her mind or something like that?" I asked. He shook his head. "Victoria can block me out sometimes. I don't know how, but she has done it now." "What about Principal Webber?" I asked quickly. He shook his head again.

"I can read human minds, but there blurrier then vampire minds. They miss out on details, because they haven't got a mind like mine. This situation, unfortunately, has been blurred."

If I could bang the desk with my fist, then would have been my time. I looked at Victoria, who was standing in front off the class, looking innocent.

Principal Webber was trying to bring order to the class. "Shh, everyone! I have an important announcement." Everyone looked at her impatiently, eager to get back to there conversations.

I never took my eyes off of Victoria. There must have been some kind off clue as to why she was here. "As you can see, Mr. Banner is not here." "Why to state the obvious, Miss!" A girl from the back off the classroom yelled. Her voice sounded familiar, and I guessed it was Jessica.

"Jessica, please. This is very important." I was right, but I still didn't take my eyes off of Victoria, who seemed to be look at us all. Her eyes were a very bright red color, and I wondered why everyone was not asking questions. I could see that some people were confused and curious, but they continued to listen to Principal Webber.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Banner has been found dead." She said. There was a loud intake of breath from everyone. Everyone's happy faces turned into faces off shock.

"They think it was an animal attack. He was found in the forest this morning." Principal Webber said sadly, not looking up. I continued looking at Victoria, but she didn't seem to move.

Then, like a light bulb going off in my head, it all came together. My eyes widened. "Edward, she's going to be our teac-" I was interrupted by Principal Webber.

"Please welcome your new teacher, Mrs. Nomad. I'm sure you will all be very nice to her, as she will back. Thank you students, that is all." She said as she left the room.

Victoria gave a little wave. "Well, hello students. You can call me Mrs. Nomad, but Victoria will be just fine. I'm sure you all have questions about the sudden death off your teacher, but I'm afraid we are going to have to do some work in this lesson. Please take out your books."

There was silence as we all took out our things. Some people had a few tears running down there faces, while others just sat in silence, staring at the desk.

"What do you think she's up to?" I asked Edward, pulling out my book. "I'm not sure. Her block is down, and it looks to me she hasn't got a plan fully worked out right now. It won't take her long though." Edward said, looking away.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" A voice called. I looked up. It was Victoria. I sighed. "Yes, Miss?" I said in an irritated tone. "Great, you're here. Please hand out these books." She said, lifting a pile of books up with one hand.

I got up slowly and walked to her. She never took her eyes off of mine, and her smug smile sent shivers down my spine. I picked the books off of her, and placed one on each desk slowly. People had tissues in there hands, whipping there eyes and clearing the tears.

Then, the question I had been waiting for Victoria to answer, was finally asked.

"Miss, why are your eyes red?" Jessica asked. Everyone instantly looked at Victoria, curiousness all over there faces. I looked at Victoria smugly. I was interested as to how she would pull this off.

"No no no no no no!" Edward said, his voice serious. I was on the other side of the room, and I desperately wanted to know what was wrong. I still had about five books in my hand.

"Please be quiet, Mr. Cullen." Victoria said, smiling. "That's an interesting question, Jessica. That can only be answered by a simple answer…" She said.

"You don't know what your doing, stop!" Edward said in a low tone. His voice was anxious, and he was standing up. Victoria ignored him.

"Class, the reason my eyes are red is because…. I am a vampire." She said, grinning.

My eyes widened as the books I had in my hands fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

She was grinning evilly. Everyone sat in silence, looking at one another. I spun around to look at her, and her evil eyes fixed onto mine.

"Bella, please pick up those books. I'd be a shame to have them ruined." She said simply.

Edward and I stood frozen as we looked at her with shocked faces. She sat there with a smug smile, grinning at everyone's confused looks.


	18. Chapter 18

You saw me there, but never knew

I would give it all up to be

A part of this, a part of you.

**The Outside – Taylor Swift**

Chapter 18

"You're a _what?"_ One of the girls at the front of the room said. "I'm a vampire." Victoria said, jumping off the desk. I still hadn't moved from where I was standing. I still couldn't believe what she had just said. She had just ruined the biggest secret not known of the world today.

She walked straight towards me, my bottom lip quivering. "Ohh, Bella dear, I wish you would listen to me. It would be a lot easier. Still, if you're up for some friendly vampire competition. You know what mean." She said.

There was dead silence as everyone looked at me. "How could you?" I whispered so low that human ears couldn't possibly hear. "They need to know the truth, Bella. That they have been in the same classroom as someone who could kill them any second." She replied in a low voice aswell.

My knees began to shake. "Please, Don't. Please." I said. She smiled evilly. "Don't beg, Bella. It makes you look very pathetic." She said as she turned around, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Vampire competition indeed, my students. Bella and me don't seem to get along. Such a shame when your fellow immortals are like that." She sighed in a fake tone.

"Wait, Bella's a vampire?" Jessica said, looking at me. The rest off the class turned around, looking at me with confused expressions.

Then, out of nowhere, a soft laugh came from the other side off the room. It was, as I was half expecting, Edward. "Come on guys, vampires? They don't even exist in this world. The teacher is obviously trying to scare you all. I've seen those contacts lenses on the internet." He said, laughing. I could see in his eyes he was desperate that this worked. I just hoped I was the only one who saw it.

I bit my bottom lip and to my surprise Victoria didn't try to argue with him. She had her arms folded across her chest, a surprised yet smug look on her face, looking at Edward.

And, finally, just when I thought my lip was going to be bitten off by my teeth, the rest of the class started to laugh aswell. I let out a silent sigh off relief, and picked up the books.

"This teachers nuts." I heard some people whisper to each other. "I know! Can you believe I actually believed her for, like, a minute? And the way she made Bella look like a vampire! I was totally fooled. Imagine that! A vampire in Forks." Someone whispered back.

A small smile broke out on my lips as I handed the rest off the books out. When I got back to my seat, Edward seemed relieved aswell.

"Good call." I said. He nodded. "I didn't know if I could pull it off. Can you believe some people are going to bring garlic into class tomorrow?" He said, smiling. I laughed softly.

"Miss, why did you try to scare us?" that same girl up the front who asked the earlier question said. I held my breath. Victoria could easily do any one of the skills you inherit when you become vampire, and the secret would be blown. I didn't think she was smart enough for that, but still, she ceased to frighten me with her plans.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to scare you." She said. I looked around nervously, and I saw Edward turn stiff. "Please don't." I heard him whisper to himself. To my relief, Victoria didn't say anything else.

I looked at Edward with an anxious expression, hoping that he knew she wasn't going to continue, or if she was, he had a plan that would either stop her or make her look crazy.

Victoria looked down at the book. "Please copy the notes off of page 349." She said, turning towards the board. A few minutes passed, and everyone was talking again as they copied down the notes.

A few people were still upset about the sudden death of Mr. Banner, but most were discussing how crazy the new teacher was. I turned to Edward.

"What do they think?" I asked him. "They think she's crazy." He said with a small smile on his lips that didn't quite touch his eyes. "But some, some are still confused. I don't know for sure if they are confused about Mr. Banner or Victoria, because of the blur. But most just think she's trying to take our minds off of the sudden death. If that was the case, she's not doing a good job." He said.

I nodded. "What she thinking?" He looked away. "She's blocked me out now, but I read her mind quickly before she did. She's not going to say anything more unless the people ask the questions. Like, if someone was to say, "Here Miss, have a drink from me." I can tell you know, Bella, she wouldn't hold back."

That sent shivers down my spine. The state off all these students was at risk, even greater risk then they were before I was here. Whenever I moved to a new place, getting used to the people and the smells off there blood was a difficult thing, but with experience you could do it.

To my relief, the bell rang and the rest of the day went by faster then I expected. I walked to Edward's Volvo after the bell from the last class rang, and noticed that everyone was already there.

"Sorry I'm late" I said, stepping into the front seat. "I just explained the Victoria situation." Edward said, turning on the car and pulling out. "I will keep a look out for her visions. She can't block me out." Alice said.

"Why can she block Edward, but not you?" I asked Alice, looking over the backseat. "I don't think Edward ever told her about our gifts, only his."

Edward scowled. "That's because you told me not to!" Alice sighed. "Edward, that was because I saw she could block me out if she found out. I would have told you, but, I didn't think it would come to this. Or even last this long." She mumbled the last part, and I saw Edward's eyes roll.

Before I knew it, we had pulled into the driveway. I quickly jumped out and said my hello's to Esme. "You wouldn't believe what's happened, Esme." Alice said, walking in with me.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" She asked. "Victoria is the new biology teacher. She killed Mr. Banner." Alice explained.

Esme's eyes widened as her mouth fell open. "That's horrible. How could she do such a thing?" Esme gasped.

"That's not the end. She told the whole class she was a vampire." Alice continued.

I decided to leave then and walk up to my room, not wanting to hear the rest of the days events told to me. I threw my bag on the floor and began to do the work that I had missed out on the last two days.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said, getting off the chair. To my surprise, Edward opened it. "Can I come in?" He asked. "Of course." I said.

He nodded, and closed the door behind him. He went and sat on my bed as I sat back at the chair. There was silence for a little while until he broke it.

"About yesterday, Bella… I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to try and kiss you, I'm so sorry. That was totally out of line." I held up my hand.

"Edward, don't. It's okay." I said, looking away. There was more silence. "That's why you're my best friend. Because you know I make mistakes. I guess I just forgot you were my best friend for a minute and thought you were something more." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"It's been 90 years, Edward. I took it as a nearly welcome home kiss." I said. He chuckled. "Either way, I'm glad Victoria didn't walk in at THAT moment. It'd be a lot worse if she did." I looked down and we sat in silence for a little longer.

"Well, I better get back to my homew-" He interrupted me. "Wait Bella, theres, um, something I haven't told you." He said, looking away. I sat patiently.

"What is it?" I said curiously. He sighed and looked up at me. "I haven't been very truthful to you, Bella." My heart sank. What had he lied about?

"It's about why I changed you." He said, once again, looking away. "What Edward? Please tell me." I said, touching his hand. He looked down, and then he met my eyes.

"Bella, I changed you because I couldn't stand to live in a world where you didn't exsist. I couldn't bear the thought that I could loose you to old age or to something way worse. The thought beat me up inside and I knew I had to do something." He said.

"Edward, you know I would of changed, you just had to ask me, I would of said yes, I wo-"

"Bella, you don't understand. I changed you because I couldn't live in a world without you. I didn't know if you would say yes or no. I was selfish, but I had to do it. Because…. Because I loved you Bella." He blurted out.

My mouth fell open. "You… You loved me?" I stuttered. He put his hand on my face.

"Bella, I always have." He said.

Then, he brought my face close to his, and his lips came crushing down onto mine.

A kiss never in 90 years would I ever expect to get.


	19. Chapter 19

We've been friends for so long, I can't deny,  
These feelings are so strong I keep hot inside,  
Wanna tell you but I can't find the words to say,  
So afraid if I do things will never be the same.

**Been Waiting – Jessica Mauboy**

Chapter 19

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked, sitting on my bed next to him. "You know me Bella, I'm a shy person." He said, a small smile on his lips. "What about you?" He asked, a large smile plastered on his face as he looked into my eyes.

"I didn't think you felt the same, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." He looked at me curiously. "You couldn't have ever ruined our friendship Bella. I don't think anything could. Except, well, the thing that kept us apart for so long." He said, looking down.

"What…. Happened?" I asked. It was a question I had kept asking myself for decades, but I never had the real reason as to why Edward passed away. Or, so I thought.

"Well, as you may know, it was Spanish Influenza that got me. How it got to me so fast and how it got me so sick so fast, is still a wonder." I nodded. "That's the question I have been asking myself for years." He continued. "I faintly remember feeling sick a few days before, but it was nothing but a small fever that went away and came back. On the day I died, it came back, but didn't go away. When you came over, I didn't want you to catch it, so i got you to go home. After that, it just got worse and worse, and in the end I was taken to hospital. It baffled the doctors as to why my condition was worsening, but they tried everything they could. That's when Carlisle came in, and he said there was nothing they could do."

"I remember, feeling very weak when you walked in. When I saw your face crumple, it broke me. I wanted to say to you it's okay, that'd I'd be fine and everything will be okay, and that I'll be at your house tomorrow. But I had that feeling, that feeling that if I said that, I would be lying to myself, and more importantly, to you. I knew you deserved the truth, so I said my final goodbye."

I had small tears in my eyes. "Do you remember?" He asked curiously, grabbing my hand in his. I nodded. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?"

There was silence for a little while as Edward kept his hand in mine. "Tell me Bella, did they ever have a funeral for me?" He asked. "I…I don't think so. I was changed before I was told if there was one or not. I remember hearing Charlie on the phone to your mother. He told her I was missing, and she, um, said that she couldn't have one without me. They were waiting for my return." I looked down as I said this.

"I feel terrible. I don't think she ever got the chance to say goodbye to her son." I said, covering my face with my hand. He pulled it away softly. "Bella, she did say goodbye. There was a small service held at my house, with just my family, Charlie and my extended family. I didn't know if they had a big one for other people or not."

Something inside off me let out happiness. It was something that had kept me feeling guilty for years, and I didn't know if I was ever going to feel right again.

"Carlisle is home, he wants to inform you about the Volturi. He's walking down the hall now." Edward said, getting off the bed slowly. I got up quickly.

"Will you come with me?" I asked. He shrugged. "If you want me to." He said. He turned to open the door when I grabbed his hand. "Could I, um, have one more kiss, before we… go?" If I could blush, I would of right then.

A large smile came across Edward's. "Sure." He said. He pulled me close to him and his lips met mine once again. The kiss was short as Carlisle's knock interrupted us both.

"Bella, would you like to come up to my office so I can tell you about the Volturi?" I heard Carlisle say. I opened the door, letting go of Edwards hand. "Oh, Hello Edward. Would you like to come?" Carlisle said, smiling.

"Sure, why not?" He said, smiling at Carlisle. We walked out of the room and through the hallways, to a room that I didn't recognize. "This isn't your office…?" I said, looking around. He laughed. "No, this is the book room."

He opened the door, and turned on the light. The smell of dust filled my nose, but it wasn't that strong. "Excuse the dust, Esme said she would clean out here over the next week or two."

"I don't get it, didn't you guys just move here?" Edward and Carlisle looked at each other. "Bella, the house is quite far from everything. We have had this house for years. We leave most things here, as we do with the other houses we own." Edward explained.

"But intruders, and burglars, what if you got robbed?" "Alice occasionally looks in on the house. Just one advantage off having a physic vampire in the family." Carlisle laughed.

We walked to large painting that was on the wall. There were 6 people painted there and they were sitting on what looked like thrones.

"The Volturi is a vampire coven, like us. The Volturi are what humans would call, the kings and queens." Carlisle began.

"They have been the leaders of the immortals for well over three thousand years, acting as police to keep all vampires in line and to keep the secret of immortality a hidden secret. They live in Volterra, Italy, and never fully go to a situation unless its absolutely needed. Usually one or two members go, but if they are all coming, you know your in trouble."

He led me to another picture. It was the same vampires, only close ups of there faces.

"As you can see, there eyes are a deep red, meaning they are not animal eaters. The people of the city are there main source off food. They never have to leave, as the people come to them. They use humans who know about us to lead people to them."

"I don't understand, if there just a coven like us, then why are they so powerful?" I asked, looking between Edward and Carlisle. They looked up at each other, serious looks on there faces.

"Bella, not everyone can join the Volturi. Only the most skilled vampires can, and that is usually the vampires with gifts." Carlisle lifted his finger up and pointed to a girl that looked around 16 years old that was painted on the picture.

"That's Jane. She can mentally make you feel like your in so much pain that you would be begging to get her to stop. She will make you feel like you are on fire, with just her mind, when you could be standing in a pool full of water." He said.

He then pointed to another vampire, one that looked a little like Jane but he was male. "That Is Alec. He is Jane's twin brother, yet he can do the exact opposite to Jane. He can make you loose your senses completely. That means your sense of sight, smell, touch and hearing. Some days, if the Volturi are in a good mood, they will use him when they kill a person so they don't feel a thing." He continued explaining each vampire and there gifts.

Each one sent shivers down my spine. I didn't even know there were vampires with gifts, let alone an army of them that keep the world in order.

"Do you see them much?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head. "Heavens no. You only bother the Volturi if you want to die. Or if its an absolute emergency that could possibly expose us all. Otherwise, you waste there time, you have no hope."

"What emergency would you see them for?" I asked curiously. "Well, naturally, they would expect others in the vampire world to play there part and try and keep others behaved. They don't mind human killings for feeding, but those humans have families. If you have to many humans from the one place, it looks suspicious. 10 random killings in the same place, the same week. You'd have hundreds of unsolved murders, and the humans would suspect something. If it gets out of hand, the Volturi gets involved."

A shiver ran down my spine. "As you can see Bella, the Volturi is a very powerful organization. It's best that you never have to meet them. If you keep to the rules, and don't kill to many humans in the one city and keep our secret away from the humans, you should be safe."

"So, if you were to tell humans that we existed, they would come for you, correct?" I asked, looking at Edward as I spoke. "Indeed." Carlisle said.

"Then I think we need to have a little chat with Victoria then." I said, looking at Edward who had a worried look on his face. Carlisle looked confused.

"Long story short, she's our new teacher and she told the whole class she was a vampire." Edward said. Carlisle's eyes widened. "Then, yes Bella, that is definitely something the Volturi would have to get involved with."

I wondered around the book shelves while Edward told Carlisle the story. They chatted for a little while, until I interrupted them.

"I'm just curious, but I was wondering. Are we the only immortal beings on earth? Like, there's no witches or wizards or anything like that?" I asked.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other for a little while. "I suppose she needs to know, now that she's part of the coven." Carlisle said. Edward nodded.

"Yes, Bella. There is. Not witches, not wizards. Something totally different." Edward said. "What is it?" I asked excitedly. "Don't get to excited just yet." He laughed. "Here, come on. I'll show you." He said.

He grabbed my hand and ran. I quickly said thank you to Carlisle for explaining the Volturi and kept running with Edward.

I didn't know what to expect, but if there were other immortals out there, then I wanted to know about them aswell.

Edward's nervous expression while he ran got me extra curious.


	20. Chapter 20

Well make sure to build your house

Brick by boring brick

or the wolves gonna blow it down.

**Brick By Boring Brick – Paramore**

Chapter 20

I kept running behind Edward, wondering where on earth we could be going in order to find other fairytale creatures. Were they really that close to Forks?

When he stopped right at the sign that divided Forks and La Push, my question was answered.

"They live in La Push?" I asked, looking around. The road was deserted. Edward nodded. "Then lets go!" I said, walking ahead. "Bella, Stop!" He yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

"Whats wrong? Why can't we go over there?" I asked, nervous. Before he could answer, a heard a loud howl coming from over in the forest. "That is why." Edward said, pulling me back further so that I was half behind his back.

I watched the forest where I had heard the loud howl. "Edward, what was that? Are they going to hurt us?" I asked. Edward shook his head. "I don't think so. You didn't go over the line, but you came close to it."

"But Edward, I come here all the time." I said. Edward froze. "You… You do?" he said, looking at me nervously. I nodded. "It was a place we used to go swimming. I came here so that I could remember those days." I explained.

Edward stayed silent as he stared wide eyed at me. "And they let you? Bella, did you ever feel like you were being watched, or followed?" I thought back to the many times I had sat on the log and heard bushes rustle and voices, but always just said they were the wind. I remembered there was always a funny smell when I sat there as well, but I didn't think any more of it then maybe the rotting log or something else.

"Oh my gosh." I said, my hand coming to my mouth. Edward nodded. "They would have watched you. They may have let you come on there land, but they wouldn't let you go without keeping a close eye on you."

"Who?" I whispered. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. "There coming. You can see for yourself." He said, and then he turned towards the forest. He stood and watched, as I did the same. The forest wasn't very far from the side of the road, but we stood perched in the middle. If a car came driving through, we'd have to be forced to go into the forest, or over the border.

"Edward, what if a car com-" My voice was cut off when I heard a loud growl, this time very close. Edward squeezed my hand, and then he let go.

Suddenly, as if we were expecting them, three large wolves came from three different entrances to the forest. They were all on the La Push side, and they all were growling at us.

They never took there eyes off of us, but one wolf in particular never took his eyes off of me. He growled at me, but when I met his eyes, he stopped. I looked at him curiously, but he just narrowed his eyes at me and growled once more.

When they were in a line next to each other, they stopped growling. There was an awkward silence, but neither side took there eyes away from the other.

Then, suddenly, there was an explosion, and one of those wolves turned into a man. He was the middle wolf, and looked to be the leader. He was wearing only pants. My mouth fell open as I realized what they were. Werewolves.

"Your bloodsucker has been here before. We have seen her. But as long as she is with you, she is no longer allowed on our land." He said in a husky voice, looking at me but directing his voice to Edward.

"She didn't step over the line." Edward said. "Doesn't matter. You stay away from here. The treaty states this line but its best if you don't come this close to it. Once you take one step onto our land, consider yourself gone."

Edward growled, but didn't argue. "You bloodsuckers sicken me. Keep to the treaty, Cullen. She has been vampire for a while, but she does not know the rules of the treaty." He turned his cold unwelcoming eyes to mine.

"Don't ever come on our land. We don't want any of our humans being eaten by a couple of leeches who can't handle themselves." I narrowed my eyes.

"Excuse me; I don't like being called names like that. For you information, we feed off of animals. Not humans." I said, taking one foot towards them.

I wasn't anywhere close over the line, but the other two wolves exploded aswell, turning into men. I looked at each of them, and when I saw the last one, my eyes widened.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" I said, completely shocked. Jacob Black was a friend I had met a few months ago and he was working on making a car for me.

"Bella?" He said, looking down. Edward looked at me confused, but the wolves looked at Jacob with angry eyes.

"You know her?" The one who changed with Jacob said. "I did before I changed. I didn't know she was a bloodsucker, I swear!" he said in a scared tone.

"Paul, leave him alone." The leader said, looking at both. "Jacob, care to explain how you knew her?" He said, pointing at me.

"Sure Sam. We became friends when she was done in La Push one day. I was working on getting a car together for her, but I didn't know if she still wanted it. She stopped coming down." He said, looking at me.

"Bella, can you please tell you side of the story?" Edward asked me, which surprised me. "Sure. Um, well as he said, we became friends. I didn't know he was a werewolf or anything. You didn't smell as funny as you do now." I said, covering my nose.

"I could say the same to you. You didn't think to tell me you were a bloodsucker?" Jacob said. "I have to keep to my rules, as I'm sure, you did to."

Jacob shook his head. "I became what I am about 2 weeks ago. Right after you stopped coming to visit." He said, looking down. I looked away. It was true, I had stopped visiting. I just didn't feel like it anymore. I felt better going to the meadow.

"Jacob, I would like a word with you after this." Sam said. Then he looked back up at Edward and I.

"As I was saying, don't come on our land. If you do, then we will be forced to attack. If you cross that line, the treaty is broken, and we will attack not only you but your family."

"Whats our side of the bargain?" I asked impatiently. I sick of being told what we could and couldn't do, and wanted to know what we had against these werewolves.

"Let your bloodsucker tell you that. Don't question me. Just stick to your side of the treaty and we should be fine." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Come on Bella, lets go." Edward said, pulling my hand. "I'm sorry we disturbed you. She needed to know the treaty and that there were other creatures out there."

"We don't want your apologies. They mean nothing. Just stay right away from La Push and its people, or you'll know about it." He said harshly.

"Um, good bye Jake." I said awkwardly, half waving. He looked around nervously. "Um, bye." He said, looking down. Edward tugged at my hand and I turned around.

I could feel there eyes watching us leave, and I didn't feel comfortable until we were well away from the La Push border.

But, as if they heard my thoughts, three loud howls together made me jump, and I instantly began to run, Edward right behind me the whole way.

**I didn't originally plan for Jacob to be in this story, but I thought if I was writing about the wolves I better include him. (:**


	21. Chapter 21

Im feeling all superhuman you did this to me

A superhuman heart beats in me;

Nothing can stop me here with you.

**Superhuman – Chris brown**

Chapter 21

"Do the wolves know about your mind reading?" I asked Edward. We were on our way back from the confrontation with the wolves, and I had many questions to ask him.

"No. They don't know about my gift, Alice's or Jaspers, and especially not Carlisle's. If they knew, they would feel we had an advantage over them, and they wouldn't know what to do."

"Not that it really matters," Edward continued. "Alice can't see there futures, Jasper can feel there emotions, and can change them, but it doesn't last long. I can read there minds, but it's like reading a humans; blurry. And Carlisle, well, if one got killed; we couldn't bring them back and change them anyway."

"Why?" I asked, looking at him. There was silence. "If vampire venom was to go into there bloodstream, they would die. They would not change, as there body would reject it. They are naturally born our enemies. Also, we wouldn't really want to turn a werewolf into a vampire. They'd end up trying to kill themselves because they'd be too disgusted in themselves." He explained.

I decided to stay quiet for a little while. I had heaps more questions, but I didn't want to annoy him. We had just turned into the driveway when Edward stopped.

"Do you want to go to the meadow? We still have a few hours till school starts." Edward said. I looked at my watch. The sun was just coming up. "Sure, but first, I need to eat." I said.

We ran a different way to the meadow so we could hunt. I sat and waited patiently for some deer to cross by, and soon enough they did. Edward and I both lunged at the deer, both managing to get our own.

I drank quickly, and Edward did the same. When we were done, we buried the animal's bodies, and ran back in the direction off the meadow.

When we got there, I instantly ran to the middle and fell down on my back. Edward came and laid next to me, and we laid in silence, staring up at the dawn sky.

After a few minutes silence, his chuckled. "Bella, just ask the questions. I know you have a heap." I was shocked.

"How did you know I still wanted to ask questions?" I said, looking at him. He laughed. "Bella, I've known you for a long time now. I know when you want to know something or not. You don't need to be a mind reader when you've known someone for as long as I have."

I stared at him for awhile, but then shook it off. "Why do the werewolves hate us?" I asked.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes, and then he began.

"Back in around 1930, we were hunting in the La Push forest. There was Jasper, myself and Carlisle, and we were sharing a deer that we had caught. When we were almost finished eating the animal, the Quileute tribe came through the forest.

"We didn't have any time to hide the animal and get away, and we knew we were in trouble. The tribe came to a stop when they saw us. The leader, he thought we were just savages. We claimed we were something different, and we told them what we were." He stopped and looked at me before continuing.

"They didn't like it. They didn't like the fact that we could easily kill living things, humans. They didn't like that we were unstoppable. So we made a treaty. Because we had told them what we were, they knew what we were."

"The treaty states that we are to not cross the La push border, or go into La push at all. They want to protect there people, and they think that if we didn't go onto there land, we wouldn't be able to get them." He took a deep breath.

"What do we get in return?" I asked. A small smile crossed his lips. "They know about us, Bella. They know we have to keep us a secret from the humans, so as long as they keep quiet about us, we will not cross there lines, or 'eat' there people."

I was confused. "But Edward, there werewolves. You each know the biggest secret about each other. Wouldn't it be easier to just say the old 'I won't tell if you don't tell' trick?" I asked.

He looked at me, and stared into my eyes. "I asked the same question to myself when I realized they could become werewolves. But the whole of La Push knows. A lot don't believe, as it was a long time ago. Some believe it's just stories. That Jacob friend of yours didn't."

I didn't expect Edward to talk of Jacob. "How do you become a Werewolf?" I asked, thinking of what Jacob had said about only becoming one a few weeks ago.

He laughed softly. "Bella, I'm not a werewolf, I wouldn't have a clue! All I know if that when they get angry, they transform from human to werewolf. They also have one special power; they can hear each others thoughts when there changed. Apart from that, I wouldn't have a clue about the age they change and whatever else."

"Do… do they abide by the Volturi rules?" I said. Edward hesitated before he answered. "No, they don't know about the Volturi. There is a lot that the wolves do not know about us, just like we don't know about them. The werewolves abide by there own rules, and the rules of there legends. As far as I know, the only rules they have is to keep quiet about them being werewolves, and to not let us break the treaty."

"The Volturi, what do they think of the Volturi think of the wolves?" I asked. I didn't know if I was asking to many questions, but it was all just to interesting.

Once again, Edward hesitated. "The wolves don't know about the Volturi, and… the Volturi don't know about the wolves. It's better that way. The Volturi may see them as a threat to our kind and set off to kill them. The wolves would then tell them they know about us, and the Volturi would want to know why. The wolves would underestimate the ability of the Volturi and there powers, and would die for sure. But we would come into it, and die also. We have kept away from the Volturi now for many years, as if Aro was to touch our hands, then we'd be in trouble."

I sat in silence as I took all this information in. So the wolves were clueless of our world's secrets, just as we are to theirs. And the Volturi, we were keeping secrets from them? And not just secrets, dangerous secrets. Secrets that could get us into huge amounts of trouble.

"Unfortunately, Victoria doesn't know this. Though if she did, she still wouldn't hesitate at all going into La Push. She'd see it as a game, as a good way to start a fight. And because she would be with us, then the treaty would be broken."

"Maybe we should tell her." I said, looking down. Edward shook his head. "Definitely not. If she knew, then she would just do it anyway. Don't underestimate Victoria, Bella. It may be the worse mistake you could ever do."

"You make it sound like you wouldn't help me if I got into a fight with her." I challenged. He seemed offended. "What, you think I wouldn't help my best friend fight my crazy ex girlfriend?"

"I don't know." I said, giving up. To my surprise, he laughed. "Silly Bella. You know I'd always protect you." Deep down that made me feel a whole lot better. There were so many other things in this world that could attack us, weather it was Werewolves, powerful vampires, or just a crazy ex girlfriend. Knowing that Edward was there for me, I'd made everything seem a lot better.

"In the end, Bella, don't be scared of the Wolves. If we got into a fight, we could take them down. But not without loosing a few, I'll admit. That's why If we keep to the treaty, we should be safe. For the Volturi, if we keep away from them, they shouldn't have any reasons to come after us. And Victoria? Well, she may have a few surprises up her sleeve. But we will take them when it comes."

I sighed a sigh of relief, which made Edward chuckle. "Now, I have a question for you." He said, a smug smile on his face. He sat up, and I did the same.

"What would that be?" I asked. He smiled his famous crooked smile that I had always loved.

"Are we together or what?" He asked. "What do you mean, together?" I asked him, looking at the grass.

"Together, together." He said. We sat in silence as he waited for my answer. "Do you want to be together, together?" I asked, still not looking up.

"I do. If you do." He said, putting his hand on my cheek. He chuckled. "Bella, your blushing so much." I ignored him.

"Then I guess so. Only if you want to, though." I said, now looking up. He had that crooked smile, and his eyes looked deep into mine.

"You know I do." He said, and then his soft lips met mine.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds. "I guess we better get back and ready for school." He said, grinning. "Okay." I said. He helped me up, but didn't let go off my hand.

And we walked back to his house, hand in hand. Something we hadn't done before.

I just hoped Victoria wasn't out and about to see it.


	22. Chapter 22

**There a different point of views for this chapter, and each time there is a new persons view, it will have written up the top. They are not the same scene, each is later in the day. Hope this isn't to confusing. [:**

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

**Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

Chapter 22

**Bella Point Of View. **

We walked in the door, everyone instantly turning in our direction. My hand was still holding Edwards, and he didn't look like he was going to let go.

Esme was the first to notice us. A huge smile crossed her face. I smiled shyly back at her, nodding and looking down. "Esme, I have to tell you something." Edward said, pulling me in her direction.

"What would that be Edward?" She said, winking at me, and smiling at Edward. I giggled silently. "Bella and I have decided to give our relationship a go and become boyfriend and girlfriend." Edward said, smiling at me.

"I can see that." She said, grinning at Edward. "That's great Edward, im very happy for you." Alice looked up from where everyone was sitting in the lounge room.

"I knew this would happen." She said happily, grinning at us both. Edward groaned. "How could you not." He said, and Alice and I laughed. Emmett got up from where he and rose were sitting.

"Congrats, brother." He said, punching Edward in the arm. Edward flinched. "Uh, thanks Emmett." He said, rubbing his arm. "I'm so happy you two are together." Rosalie said, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I agree. The emotions where there the minute Bella first came over." Jasper said, grinning at us both. If I could I would of blushed, and I knew Edward knew this.

He looked at me, and laughed. "Come on guys, your embarrassing us." Edward said, sitting down on one of the couches. Alice giggled. "Just happy that Victoria's gone." Emmett said. Everyone went silent.

"Edward, do we have biology today?" I asked him. He thought for a moment. "Yes. We do. Let's hope Victoria behaves herself. I don't know what we will do if she attacks a student." Edward said.

Alice shook her head. "I can't see her doing that. But you know, the future can change. Keep an eye on her." Alice said seriously. We both nodded. "Well I'm going to get ready." I said, after we sat there for a while in silence.

I walked up the stairs quickly and got changed quickly. I put on dark blue jeans and a purple long sleeved top. I quickly brushed my hair and put it up neatly. I slipped on some silver ballet flats. I quickly checked my self in the mirror, and went back down stairs.

Everyone was ready to go then. We said our good byes to Esme and Carlisle, who was leaving just after us. We got into Edward's car, Alice and Jasper in the back, and Edward and I in the front.

"So Edward, I heard you went down to show Bella the wolves." Alice said. Edward hesitated. "Yeah, they weren't to happy about it." "Eh, who cares. You didn't cross the line, did you?" She asked in serious tone.

"Definitely not. You'd think we'd be here if I did?" Edward scoffed. "Not necessarily. We could take the wolves." Jasper said. Edward chuckled. "You know I know that. But I'd prefer to either make another treaty or run. Best not to disturb them, you know?" He said.

Alice scowled. "Who cares? The dogs need to know who's boss." I laughed at this. "Ohh, and guess what? Bella was friends with one." Edward said.

Alice and Jasper were laughing but immediately stopped. "What?" Alice said, looking at me shocked. "I didn't know he was a wolf! He didn't change till a few weeks ago. He was building me a car." I said.

"You got a dog to make you a car?" Jasper asked. "I didn't know he was a dog. I don't even think he likes me anymore. Just when we were talking to the wolves he changed into one. It was a surprise for both of us." I explained.

"Bella, would you like to go car shopping this afternoon?" Alice said excitedly. "Oh, no that's fine. I can just walk everywhere." I said, smiling. She shook her head, but didn't say anything. I knew she would some how persuade me into going car shopping with her, but I agreed with myself that I would say no.

Alice gasped. "I saw that Bella!" She said. I chuckled. "Alice, really, I'm fine." She looked at me funny. "Bella, you were getting that friend of yours to build you one. You obviously need one." She said.

I didn't know what to say, so I just kept silent. She grinned at me. "That's what I thought." She said, evilly. I looked at Edward, who had a smug smile on his face.

We pulled into the parking lot. People still looked in my direction when we pulled up, because they were not used to seeing me with friends. Edward was instantly at my door, and he had it opened. I grabbed my bag, and put it over my shoulder.

"Would you like me to take that?" He asked, looking at the bag. I shook my head. "No, I can carry it." "Are you sure?" He said. I laughed. "Yes Edward, I'm sure." He smiled at me.

Then he did what I didn't expect him to do. He lifted my face up to his, and kissed me softly. I could hear Alice going 'aww' behind me. Jasper was chuckling.

When we stopped, I instantly looked down. I could see everyone was looking at us and talking. "Edward, do you really think it's safe to do that here? What if Victoria saw?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, relax. Victoria and I are broken up. There's no need to worry." Edward said, smiling down at me. The bell rang and he pulled my hand into his.

I relaxed a bit. "If you say so." I said. "It will be fine Bella. I won't let anything happen to you." He said, looking deep into my eyes. "Come on, you two." Alice said, but she was smiling largely. Edward didn't take his eyes away from mine, and he kissed my cheek.

We walked to the first class, hand in hand. People looked at us and talked about us all around us, but I ignored them.

**Victoria Point Of View**

I stared as I watched them approaching the class room. I was standing in the doorway, greeting every student who walked in the classroom. Some had brought garlic, which made me laugh.

But then I saw them walking. They were holding hands, and talking to each other with smiles on there faces. That Bella, she was holding my Edward's hand. That was simply unacceptable.

Still, when they came to the door and there smiles faded, I greeted. "Welcome to class, Edward and Bella. Please, take a seat. Oh, Bella. Lets not have another day like yesterday." I said in a fake happy tone. Edward just stared at me, probably hoping he could read my mind. I had blocked him out, so he wouldn't know what I had done.

"Oh, um, hi miss. Yeah, okay. Whatever." Bella said, not meeting my eyes. I watched as the walked to the desk they shared, letting there hands drop before they sat.

I was glad I could block Edward out. For he would not know that I had heard everything that he had said yesterday, and I had a small chat with the Volturi's human. She promised to talk to the Volturi, and if everything went to plan, the Volturi would be paying little Bella a nice visit.

An evil smile crossed my face as I saw Bella smile. Oh, sweetheart, keep on smiling. You won't be for much longer, I thought to myself evilly. Then I began the lesson.

…**Meanwhile, In Volterra…**

**Aro Point Of View. **

"Masters, I have some news to tell you." The human who ran the office and the tours that came in here. I had forgotten her name, so I just called her human.

"What is it human, for we are very busy." I said. We were practicing our gifts, making sure they still worked fine. "Yes, hurry." Jane said, impatiently looking at the human.

The human looked to be scared of Jane. She always looked scared when she was interrupting us, but that was normal. No one interrupted us, unless for good reason. And she better hope this is for good reason.

"Yes, of course. I just have some news about the Cullens." She said, looking at us. We all instantly froze, looking at the fragile human. She smelled good, but we had vowed not to eat her unless she did wrong. Bringing news about the Cullens? That was not wrong.

"The Cullens you say? Dear human do go on." Caius said, turning his full attention. Everyone turned towards the human, and I could see she was beginning to sweat.

"A vampire from Forks rang and told me to tell you that they made a deal with Werewolves." She said, her fingers nervously twitching. Everyone sat in silence, looking at me.

"Werewolves? There are werewolves?" I asked, standing up from my throne.

"Yes master, well so this Vampire has told me. She says the Cullens made a treaty with them. The werewolves know there are vampires." She said.

"That is against Volturi law. No one is to know about our world." Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Indeed." I said, looking at the human. We stood in silence for a long time. "Human, dear, would you please ring the airport and book 6 flights to Forks for next week. I would like to pay these wolves a visit."

"And the Cullens. I think we need to have a word with them aswell." Jane said. "Yes, I agree sister." Alec said.

"Thank you human. That is all." I said, sitting back down on my throne. The human quickly walked out, shutting the doors behind her.

"The Cullens disobeying our rules? Now that's interesting." I said, deep in thought.

**Bella Point Of View. **

I couldn't understand why Victoria kept staring at me with the evil smile she wore so well. I turned to ask Edward, but he suddenly froze. His eyes were wide, and he looked like he was deep in thought.

After a few minutes, he looked at me. His eyes were wide and he was trying to control his breathing. "Alice just had a vision. The Volturi are coming."

I froze aswell, turning to look at Victoria who was sitting there, looking at a garlic one of the boys had brought her. She looked at it and then chucked it in the bin next to her. She met my eyes, her dark evil red yes looking deep into mine.

Her smile said it all, and I realized it was her fault.

She had talked to the Volturi.

Edward seemed to realize this to, and we both sat there, mouths wide open, staring at the evil woman who was grinning he evil smile she wore so well.

**Hope the changing point of views wasn't to confusing, [:**


	23. Chapter 23

I'm not going  
Because I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you.

**Miracle – Paramore**

Chapter 23

The bell rang for the next class, and Edward was out of his seat quicker then I thought he would. He went and stood out the front, as if waiting for me, but was really waiting for everyone else to leave.

Once everyone was out of the room and it was just Edward, Victoria and me, we both turned to Victoria, who was sitting casually at the desk.

"Can I help you too?" She said in a fake voice.

"I cannot believe you. How dare you ring the Volturi!" Edward growled. She just looked at him.

"I thought they needed to be aware that there are werewolves in the world, let alone them knowing about our world." She said calmly.

"How do you know?" I asked. That was what I wanted to know. Edward had said that they never told Victoria about the wolves or the Volturi. So how did she know?

She scowled. "Oh, I don't know Bella. Maybe when you two were talking about it in that meadow place." She said, turning her eyes onto mine.

I silently gasped, looking at Edward. He was looking at me, an anxious expression on his face.

Out of nowhere, the door slammed open. It was Alice. She looked very angry, but I could see she was anxious aswell. She stalked up to Victoria's desk, Jasper walking in after her.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Alice nearly yelled. Victoria just blinked. "I thought they had a right to know." She said simply.

"The _right?_ What right do _you _have telling the most powerful vampires in the world what we have done wrong?" Alice yelled.

"Alice, keep your voice down!" Edward said. Alice just looked at him, then back at Victoria.

Victoria stayed quiet, but her famous evil smile was plastered on her face. "If anything, sweetheart, _YOU'RE _the one who will get in trouble once will tell them what _YOU _have done." Alice sneered, a lot quieter then before.

Victoria laughed. "You think I'm scared of what a bunch off old vampires will do?" Everyone looked disgusted. Alice just stared at her.

"You do not know what you have got yourself and everyone else into. You do NOT know how powerful they really are!" Edward said. Victoria turned towards him.

"And I don't think you know just how powerful _I _am." She said, getting out off her chair. "And I think it's best all of you leave right now. I'm sure your teachers are wondering where you are, and you can think again if you think I will write you a note." She said, opening the door.

Alice scowled, but moved towards the door. I followed behind, my head down. When we were all out, Victoria closed the door, and we were alone.

"So many emotions of anger and hate." Jasper said, twitching. "What are we going to do?" I asked. Everyone stayed silent for awhile. "We need to talk to Carlisle." Edward said.

"Agreed. Bella, Edward, you two go get Emmett and Rosalie. There in Math at the moment. Jasper and I will sign us all out for the day and I'll ring Esme to make sure Carlisle is on his break still." She looked at her watch.

"Meet at the office in 5 minutes." She said as her and Jasper started to walk off in the direction of the office. Edward and I started for the Math rooms.

"I feel terrible." I said, not looking away from the ground. "Why Bella? Whats wrong?" Edward asked, taking my hand in his. "None of this would have happened if I didn't come into your lives. I have ruined everything." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella don't be silly. You're the best thing that has happened in my life in nearly 100 years. We will talk to Carlisle, and he will tell us what we need to do. It will all work out Bella." He said, rubbing my hand.

I didn't know If he was just saying that to make me feel better, but I hoped he was right.

We walked to the math room that Emmett and Rosalie were In and knocked. The teacher answered the door, and eyes narrowed. Edward quickly let go of my hand.

"Can I help you?" He asked in an annoyed voice. I could see Rosalie and Emmett sitting up the back, wondering what we needed. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt your lesson, but Emmett and Rosalie need to come home. It's a family emergency."

He didn't look convinced. Rosalie had heard this. "Is my aunty alright?" She called, standing up. Emmett stood up with her, looking confused.

Edward looked at the teacher. "She needs to see for herself." The teacher didn't look to happy, but Rosalie and Emmett were finally dismissed. "You have an aunty?" Emmett said to Rose when we were far enough away from the class room.

"No Emmett. I just saw the look on Bella and Edward's face and knew something was up. Whats going on?" She asked us. We were in the office, and Alice and Jasper were sitting In there.

"Ready?" Edward said. Alice nodded. "Can someone please explain what is going on?" Emmett asked. We ignored him until we were out of the office and in the car park.

"Victoria called the Volturi about the wolves. There coming." Jasper said. I could see he was trying to stay calm with everyone's emotions. It surprised me that Alice was quiet. Usually she would tell them what is going on.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "But.. but why?" She said. "Why else, rose? Because she thinks she can get away with anything." Alice said in an unusual tone that almost sounded scared.

Rosalie then stayed quiet. We got in the cars, and drove home quicker then usual. We stayed quiet all the way, everyone to anxious to say a word.

When we got home, everyone was inside as quick as they could go. Alice had already rung Esme, and she was standing there with a different look on her face.

"Is Carlisle here?" Edward asked her. She shook her head. "I just called him. He's on his way now." She said. She looked at Edward, and I knew she was talking to him through her mind.

Everyone walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. We didn't have to wait long before Carlisle came home. He chucked his stuff on the bench and sat down at the table to.

"Right, will someone _please_ explain what is going on?" Carlisle said, looking at our anxious faces.

"Carlisle, Victoria rang the Volturi. They know everything about the treaty. There coming." Edward said. Different emotions played with Carlisle's face.

"How did she find out?" Carlisle asked. "I was telling Bella about the treaty I the meadow. She was spying on us." Edward said, looking down.

"How long?" Esme asked when everything was silent for awhile.

"Alice's vision said one week." Edward said, looking up at us all. "That's the perfect amount of time for us to run." Alice said, getting up and leaving. "Alice!" Jasper called, getting up.

"Get her Jasper, she just needs to calm down. She is about to start packing up her stuff." Edward said, not taking his eyes from the table. Jasper looked at us, then he was off to follow Alice.

"Is Alice okay?" I asked. Everyone looked around. Carlisle was the one to answer me. "Bella, Alice has had some trouble with the Volturi before. She went to Italy once with the last coven she was with, and they knew she had a gift. They wanted her to join, but she said no. They didn't let her leave for days, hoping that she would change her mind. Eventually they did let her go, but her coven had abandoned her. That's when she met Jasper and had a vision off us, and joined us. That was the last time she went to the Volturi, and none of us have been since." He explained.

I felt so sorry for Alice. This must have been so tough on her right now. "Do.. Do they know she's with us?" I asked. Edward nodded. "Aro has rang us before to check. Somehow he knew she would come here."

"And you can't lie to the Volturi." Carlisle added.

"First we were worried they would come for us. We now had 4 vampires with gifts in our coven, which was enough to worry the Volturi. But Alice never saw it coming, and they never did." Edward said.

"So what do we do now?" Rosalie asked. Everyone stayed silent. "If worse comes to worse, we fight." Edward said. Everyone looked at him. "Edward, you can't fight the Volturi." Rosalie said.

"Sure we can. I'm with you brother." Emmett said. "Besides, Bella doesn't know how to fight." Rosalie said, giving me an apologetic look. "She's right." I said, nodding at her.

"We have a week. We can teach you." Edward said. "You won't be the bets fighter, but hopefully it won't come to that."

Carlisle sighed. "Alright. We will fight if we have to. When Alice is in a better state, we will get more details. I will call work and say that I can't come in night shifts. We will train at night, for then no bush walkers or any humans can come across us then."

We all nodded. "Do we tell the wolves?" Esme asked in a soft voice. Carlisle looked at Edward. "I think it would be best, seeing as though they will be getting a visit from them. They need to be prepared."

"Bella and I will do it." Edward said. I nodded. "Thank you. Why you to do that, Esme you check on Alice. Rose and Emmett, you two go check that the field over in the forest is still good to use and I'll call work."

We all got up from the table, and Edward and I were out of the house first.

I didn't know what the wolves reaction would be, but I knew full well it wasn't going to be happy.


	24. Chapter 24

And we shouldn't hope

No we shouldn't hope

If love is so easy then why am I stuck?

If life is so smooth why can't I get enough?

**Lost and Running - Powderfinger**

Chapter 24

We didn't have to wait long for the wolves to show up. We stood at the treaty line, and after about 5 minutes we heard close howls. They came running from the same places as before, but this time all of them changing. There were more this time then before.

"What do you want bloodsuckers?" Sam, the leader, said through gritted teeth. His eyes were narrowed and his arms were across his chest. All of the wolves were standing like this. I recognized Jacob, and he was looking at me. "We have some news for you." I said. That caught Sam and Jacob by surprise, usually it was Edward who spoke.

Sam scowled. "Yeah? And what would that be?" He said. "Trouble is coming. The leaders of our world found out about the treaty. There coming to talk to you." I said. The wolves fell quiet, as they looked at each other. "Leaders?" Sam asked in an angry voice. "You mean to tell me there are _more _of you? That your world has a _law?" _He was starting to really annoy me. In fact, all the wolves were.

I knew Edward could see this, and he was trying to calm me down. "Look. If you don't want our warning, that's fine. But the Volturi are a very powerful clan. If they want to come on your land, and you say no…" I motioned for Edward to begin. He knew more about them then me. "They would kill you without a doubt. And they won't have to use there hands to do so." Edward said, speaking for the first time tonight.

The wolves looked confused. They whispered amongst themselves. Jacob didn't seem to be talking, only listening half-heartedly. "What do you mean 'they won't have to do it with there hands'?" One of the wolves asked. I think his name was Paul. "These vampires have powers. They can make you feel as much pain as they want with there minds. The Volturi, which is there name, are very powerful. Each member has a special gift, and if you mess with just one, they will not hesitate to kill you." Edward explained.

Sam's face became creased with anger. "Why are you bringing them here? Why do they want to talk to us?" He growled. "You know about our world. No one is allowed to know, its one of the most important rules the Volturi enforces. They know your werewolves, too. They are coming next week." Edward said, trying to control the situation. "Look, there a few things you need to know. Don't try and fight them. It will annoy them, and they will not, I repeat this again; they will not hesitate in killing you all. Answer them if they ask you a question, and if they wish to come onto your land, it may be best to let them."

One of the wolves scoffed. "So what, you're saying we should let some evil bloodsucking leeches onto our land?" Edward growled loudly. "Jared, be quiet." Sam said, looking over his shoulder. "Tell me, Cullen. How did they find out about the treaty?" Jacob said for the very first time tonight. He was talking to Edward, but when I saw Edward hesitate in answering, I decided to.

"We are having a little… trouble with another one of our kind. She, um, likes to play unfairly. She found out about the treaty and the Volturi and put two and two together. She rang them and they are now on there way." I said. I deliberately missed out the details of how she found out, as I didn't know if Edward was allowed to tell others about it or not.

"Does this vampire have really, really orange hair?" Jacob said, asking me. Edward and I froze, turning our faces to Jacob. "Yes. She does." Edward said with uncertainty in her voice. The wolves looked at each other, and before Jacob could answer, Sam spoke up. "She has been coming to this line, as if she's waiting for something to happen. We did not know if she was with you, and we didn't want someone who was unaware of the treaty to be breaking it. She never did cross the line though, which gave a fair indication she did know." Edward and I nodded. "She does. She must have been waiting to make sure we weren't telling stories. One of you must of showed yourselves, didn't you?" Edward asked. Sam nodded. "Paul scared her away."

I mentally laughed. Some one scaring Victoria away? Now that was something you wouldn't get to see everyday.

"So when will they be here?" Jacob asked. "Next week. We are unsure of what time they will be here, but we will let you know when we do." I said. They nodded. All except Sam, who seemed to be staring at us oddly, which I knew what he was thinking at the sight of his expression.

"Cullen, how do you know they are coming? Surely that red haired bloodsucker wouldn't have told you if she wanted you to be in trouble." All the wolves snapped there attention at us, wide eyed.

"Oh. Well, about that." I began, unsure if I should say anything. Luckily Edward took over. "We will just come out with it right now. One of our family members has a gift. She can see the future." He said. The wolves eyes all widened even more, and a few even growled. Sam stared at us. "That explains a lot." He said through gritted teeth. Edward shook his head. "She can't see you or your pack. There's a block when she tries too. So don't worry; your safe. It won't help with the current situation, though." Edward replied.

There was a short silence. "So Cullen. Is there a chance _your coven _will get in trouble? Will _you _fight these other bloodsuckers?" Sam asked in a curious yet cold voice. Edward hesitated. "We will get a talking to, yes. And a much longer one then you will. And, who knows, a fight could break out." He said. "So you could get killed?" Sam asked again in that cold voice. "Yes. There's a possibility they will not like it and try to fight us, and kill us."

"Great. At least _something _good will comes out of this." Paul said. Edward growled loudly. "That is all." Edward said, and we turned around and began walking away. "Wait Cullen. Does _all _your family have gifts?" Sam asked, looking at me with dark eyes. We turned to face them again. "We have our secret, wolves. Just as I'm sure you have your own." Edward said.

We turned around to leave for the second time, but I was surprised at what happened next. "Bella." I heard Jacob's husky voice call. I think the wolves were more surprised then me. "Um, yes Jacob?" I said, looking around awkwardly. "Your cars nearly finished. I didn't know if you still wanted it." He said, looking around nervously. I think we both thought this wasn't the time, especially with the glares the other wolves were giving him.

"Oh, um, thanks. Um, after this is all over, I will call you." I said. I could feel Edward tugging on my arm. "Okay. Bye Bella." He said, trying to avoid his friends stares. "Bye Jacob." I said awkwardly.

We turned and ran down the road and through the forest, hearing a loud howl before we were at the house once again. We walked through the door, and everyone was in the kitchen again. Alice and Jasper were there aswell. I looked at Alice, who seemed to be looking down and holding Jasper's hand tightly. "Are you okay Alice?" I whispered. She looked up. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks Bella." She said in a soft voice. I smiled apologetically at me, and she smiled back.

"How did it go?" Carlisle asked us both. Edward shrugged. "Better then expected, I guess. They have seen Victoria around. She has been going to the treaty line. I guess she needed to see it to believe it."

"So the wolves have been warned?" Esme asked. I nodded. "Yes. We have told them. Whether they will listen or not is another story. We have warned them, though." Edward said.

"Okay, good. Rosalie and Emmett, how was the field?" Carlisle asked Rosalie and Emmett, who were just walking in the door. "It's good. They have made a new path towards it, so it's easier to get to." Rosalie said.

"Excellent. Lets go." Carlisle said, grabbing a bag that was on the bench.

I ran upstairs quickly to change into better shoes. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew that we were training for a fight. A fight I desperately hoped didn't happen.

I put my thoughts aside, and followed Edward out the door, and into the dark forest.


	25. Chapter 25

But our time is running out

But our time is running out

You can't push it underground

You can't stop it screaming out.

**Time is running out - Muse**

**  
**Chapter 25

I followed Edward through the dark forest. The moon was high I the sky, lighting up everything just enough so we could all see what was in front off us.

"Are you right Bella?" Edward asked, not looking behind him. "I'm fine," I called back. "How much further?" He slowed down a bit. "Not much further. The field is just up ahead."

Soon I was running with him by my side. I still didn't know where we were running too but I listened to what he said and ran straight. The rest off the family was in front off us.

I stopped when I saw the others waiting at a tree for us. Edward stopped too, but then continued walking. "It's easier to walk. We need to save our energy. I'm not sure how much you know about fighting, but I do remember you never fought anyone back in the days." He said with a small smile on his face.

Edward walked over to Jasper, and soon enough they were walking off together, leaving me with an unusually quiet Alice.

"Everything alright Alice?" I asked her as we kept walking. I could see a field just up ahead that was probably about twice the size of the meadow.

Alice looked up. I could see she forced a smile because it didn't quite touch her eyes. "I'm fine, Bella." I looked at her, hoping that I looked like I knew she was lying.

She turned and looked down, and we walked in silence. "Carlisle told about the Volturi Alice. I can understand why you don't want to be here." I said gently.

She nodded, still not looking at me. "The Volturi, there very powerful. I don't think everyone realizes just how powerful they really are, except Carlisle and myself. Carlisle has lived with them before; he knows what happens to the vampires who disobey them. That's why he's on edge."

I nodded, now understanding why Carlisle had been looking so nervous and was so eager to get here to practice.

"As for me, well I was forced against my own will." Alice continued, and I could see tears forming in her eyes, tears that would never fall.

"I used to be with this other family off vampires. We went to see the Volturi because they had asked us to come visit them. When we got there, Aro; the leader of the Volturi, knew I had a gift. His gift is if he touches you he can read every thought you have ever thought of, and everything you have ever done. He found out, and told the other members of the Volturi."

"They asked me to join them, to become as powerful as them and live with them. I told them no, that I already had a family and couldn't leave them." She said softly, and I knew she was deep in thought.

"Then, when we turned to leave, I was grabbed and taken away. I called to my family to help me, but they just looked at me and walked out. I haven't seen them all since."

"What did they do? How did you escape?" I said, wanting to know everything. She stayed quiet for a while.

"They didn't do anything. They brought me blood to drink –from who knows where-, but they would not let me out. They continued asking me to join them, but I always said no."

"One day, when the human receptionist walked in the door, she didn't close it behind her. Even though it was not the door to the room I was in, I saw it coming. I broke down the door to my room and ran straight passed the Volturi who were busy. Some tried to go after me, but Aro stopped them. I ran and ran, not stopping until I was at the airport. That's when I had a vision of this family, and having no where else to go, I decided I had to come here. I went to a café that was at the airport while I waited for the plane when Jasper walked in. We got talking, and then I asked him to come with me. He, to, didn't have a coven or family to go back to, so he agreed. And then here we are today." She said, letting out a deep breath.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. "Alice…" I started. She stopped me.

"Don't Bella. It was years ago. I have to get over it sooner or later. Besides, if it didn't happen, I would never have met Jasper or the rest of the family." She said.

We were at the field by now. Everyone was standing in a circle, and I think they all knew what we were talking about by the silence that was around us.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded. He sighed. "Okay. Let's begin."

He signaled for us to follow him to one of the markers he had set out. "Okay, we all know why we are here. The Volturi are coming and we made need to be prepared for a fight, even if one doesn't happen. Alice…?" Carlisle said, looking at her.

Alice stared off into space for a little while, and then she shook her head. "They haven't decided on it. There more looking forward to meeting the wolves." She said.

"What if they fight the wolves?" I asked, looking around nervously. I knew that the wolves were our enemies, but Jacob and I still seemed to be friends. When you're a vampire and your friends a werewolf, does it matter? Even if they are natural born enemies?

"We have warned the wolves, what more can we do?" Jasper said, interrupting my thoughts. Carlisle shook his head. "We can't worry about the wolves. We have to worry about ourselves."

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. "Do you think they will listen to the warning, though?" Esme asked. I knew she wasn't the type to get into fighting. Come to think off it, neither was i.

"Who knows? If they don't, then they'll be skating on thin ice." Rosalie said. "Can you imagine if they didn't let them onto there land? I think the Volturi would be more shocked then anything." Everyone laughed nervously. We all hoped the wolves would listen to the warning, because if they didn't, then they would be in for a fight for sure.

"Tell me, out of a fight between werewolves and vampires, who would win?" I asked curiously. Everyone chuckled.

"Depends. If it's a fight between them and us, it would be a long fight. Most likely each side would loose a member or two. But if it was between the Volturi, who have had 3000 years of training and have unimaginable powers, then yes, they would win." Carlisle said.

"No, I believe you have that wrong." A voice from behind us said coldly. I heard Edward growl and the rest of the family went to block there noses. That could only mean one thing.

As if it was timed that they were to walk in just as we finished talking about them, I turned around to see the whole pack walking towards us, all changed except Sam. There was more. I knew which one was Jacob. He looked at me, and then he looked away. My earlier thoughts vanished.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked in a cold voice, which surprised me. "Last time I checked Cullen, the treaty states _we _can go wherever _we_ please." Sam just as coldly back.

"What do you want, wolves?" Edward asked, staring at them. Sam shrugged.

"We have come to ask if we need to practice our fighting skills. From what we have heard, this 'Volturi' is pretty powerful." He said, looking between us.

"'Pretty powerful'? I think that's a bit of an understatement." Alice growled.

"Oh really? Sorry, but I'm not part of the whole leech world." Sam growled back.

"You don't know anything." Alice replied, her eyes narrowing.

Sam laughed a cold, hard laugh.

"You think I _want_ to know about a bunch of blood sucking leeches? No thank you. I think the only people who would want to know about you are the ones who would also want to know how to stop you."

"And you think they'd want to know about a pack of dogs that can't control when they change? I certainly wouldn't." She growled back.

"At least we have our own rules, and don't have to obey the ones of some small group of so-called powerful vampires."

And what happened next shocked us all. Alice sprang from where she was standing; going straight for Sam who changed before we even had a chance to realize what was happening.

**Sorry for the late update. Busy weekend.**

**Hope you liked it. (:**

**Thanks to all the reviews [:**

**Next update at 630 reviews. **

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight.**


	26. Chapter 26

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems.

**Fireflies – Owl City**

Chapter 26

"Alice, NO!" Jasper yelled, springing after her. Before Alice could get her hands on Sam, he quickly moved out the way, causing her to crash to the ground.

All the wolves were growling and howling now. But Alice didn't stop. She got up and tried to get to Sam again, but Jasper had got to her. Everyone around me ran to her, pulling her back.

"You don't know what you are going to deal with!" She shouted at the wolves, and then she pulled away from Jasper. She didn't move anywhere, but Jasper was standing close to her, looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Jasper, take Alice home." Carlisle demanded. Jasper looked at him anxiously, and then he took Alice's hand. Slowly they both turned away, but not before I saw Alice's hand come up to her face, covering her eyes.

"You may need to remind her of the treaty." Sam growled, changing back. All of the wolves were looking at us with dark eyes. Carlisle shook his head.

"You don't understand. She's had a little trouble with the Volturi before." Carlisle said. "Bloodsuckers seem to fight a lot with each other." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Yes. But now where not fighting with vampires who can just fight. These ones are skilled on so many levels, you couldn't even begin to imagine what they could do and how much damage-"

"We get it. There powerful." Sam interrupted. I must admit, we had been telling them constantly how dangerous the Volturi were. But I didn't think they were believing it.

"With 3000 years experience? Yes, there powerful." Edward said. Sam's eyes widened and his face tightened. All the wolves looked between each other.

"How do you know what were dealing with, Cullen? Have you had fights with them before?" Sam asked, folding his arms across his chest.

We all looked at each other, then at Carlisle, who was staring straight at Sam. He sighed.

"As you know, Alice has. But I have lived with them in the past." He said. Sam stayed silent. "How old _are_ you all?"

"That's for us to know, wolves." Emmett said, looking at all the wolves that turned there heads towards him. Edward nodded. "A vampire's age is personal." He said, looking towards Emmett who nodded.

"Whatever." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "So when will they be here?" He asked, looking up at the sky before looking back towards us. "Well, Alice had said they were coming next week sometime. They wouldn't come on a sunny day, and the weather for next week is predicted that most days are, surprisingly, to be sunny. Except Monday." Carlisle said.

"This gives us 4 days." Sam said. Carlisle nodded slowly. "Yes. 4 days." He said. I could hear the anxiety in his voice. Sam looked around at his pack.

"So what do you say, Cullen? Should we practice fighting?" Sam asked, looking around nervously. I could tell he didn't like asking his enemies for advice. I sure wouldn't.

"Listen to me. You do not want to get into a fight with the Volturi. If they want to come on your land, let them. Teach the newer changed wolves to control there anger." Carlisle said intensely.

Everyone stayed silent. Then Sam sighed. "Okay Cullen. Um, thanks." He said, looking around. I could feel a small smile threatening to come across my lips, but I kept my face composed.

To my surprise, one of the wolves changed into human. From what I remembered, his name was Paul. And he didn't look like he was to happy.

"Okay then, Cullen, tell me this. What if they get hungry? What if they want to eat one of our people?" He said angrily.

Carlisle hesitated. "Then, you do what you have to do to keep your people safe. Tell them no. If it causes a fight, then some of you may go down. But you did protecting your people."

"By the way, you don't smell at all appetizing to us. They won't eat you. We don't know about the other people in La Push because we cannot go there, but hopefully they don't smell appetizing either."

Sam nodded. "Each person with La Push heritage would have a small trace of werewolf in them. Some more then others, as you can see." He said, looking around him.

Carlisle nodded. "Then you should be safe. Besides, the Volturi will feed before they come."

"So you're saying they feed off of humans, not animals like you?" Paul said again, this time with less anger.

"Oh no, they are not animal eaters. Not 'vegetarian' as we like to say." Carlisle said. "Oh, I heard that you have seen another vampire down at the treaty line." He asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, we have seen her quite a bit. We don't know what she wants, but Paul chased her away." Paul smiled proudly. "That's Victoria. She doesn't eat animals either, as you can probably tell from her eyes." Carlisle said.

"So that's why they were different. We were under the impression she loved blood so much she had to have the color for her eyes aswell." This cause Carlisle to laugh, which surprised us.

"When the Volturi come, they will have the same colored eyes. Probably even a bit more red. They feed off of humans a lot." Sam sighed, but nodded.

"Well, um, thank you for letting us know." He said awkwardly. I could see the wolves starting to back away slowly. "That's okay. Keep in mind what has been said tonight, though." Carlisle said seriously.

"Okay." Sam said, before he changed into a wolf and turned around. Suddenly he was back into human form again. I looked around.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Tell your other bloodsucker I said I'm, um, sorry if I brought back haunting memories for her or whatever." He said awkwardly. This surprised us all.

"Oh, um, we will." Carlisle nodded. "And, as usual, keep to the treaty. Don't cross that line, or we will attack." Sam said seriously, looking at us all with serious eyes.

"We won't." Carlisle said firmly. Sam nodded, and then changed. He ran back into the forest where he had came, with some off the other wolves following close behind.

"Well. That was… odd." Rosalie said, breaking the silence. "The wolves asking us for advice? Not like them." Esme said, a surprised smile on her face.

"I just hope they listen." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded. "Edward, is Alice okay?" I asked, hoping he could hear her thoughts. Edward looked like he was concentrating hard.

"She's a bit upset, but Jasper has got her calm. This has really made her not herself. Do you think we should keep her away from the Volturi?" Edward asked, looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "It would be best, but if she doesn't show then the Volturi will get curious. If they still want her to join, they will go looking for her. Really, we want them to leave as soon as possible."

We stayed silent for a while. I knew everyone was deep in thought, but this question had been on my mind half the night.

"Is a vampire's age really that personal?" I asked. Edward and Emmett looked up at each other, and burst out laughing. Edward came and stood close to my side, taking my hand in his.

"No Bella, but it was better the wolves don't know how old we are. They probably would want to know if we had been on there land before the treaty and stuff like that." Edward said.

"Oh, okay. I didn't know if it was true or not. Are we still scared of garlic?" I asked sarcastically.

Everyone laughed, and had smiles on there faces. Though every smile didn't touch anyone's eyes, because we were all worried what would happen in four days.

Four days wasn't that much time to learn how to fight a bunch off 3000 year old vampires.

**Hope you liked it. (:**

**Sorry it's a bit shorter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! [:**

**Next chapter updated at 645 reviews.**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight.**

**P.S. When the Volturi do come, there will be two chapters, and one will be from the Wolves POV and when the Volturi come and visit them. The other will be Bella's POV. But that's not for another chapter or two. (: **


	27. Chapter 27

Tattoo your name across my heart

So it will remain

Not even death can make us part

What kind of dream is this?

**Sweet Dreams – Beyonce**

Chapter 27

I didn't think it was possible for 3 days to come and go as fast as it did. It was now Sunday, and the predicted day for the Volturi to visit was tomorrow.

The last couple off days were spent training, practicing, and for me, learning. The family would be practicing, and Edward would be there explaining everything to me.

So far I had learnt the most basic skills of vampire fighting. I learned to use my speed as a defense. I learned how to dodge easy shots quickly. Edward taught me how to sneak up on someone without there knowledge, which, for vampires, is extremely difficult.

"Bella, you ready?" Edwards's soft voice interrupted my thoughts. Everyone was waiting at the door, ready for the last day of training. We spent the nights hunting and having a break from the practicing, but not forgetting everything that we had done. Or the reason we were practicing for.

"Yes, let's go." I said, pulling Edward's hand into mine. We left the house, letting the others go ahead of us. It was a sunny day, unusual for Forks. It got me wondering if any hikers would come to the field and see us all sparkling.

"Don't worry. The field is quite far into the forest, and it isn't on the route that the normal hikers take. For someone to find us, they would have to be lost, or adventurous." Edward said when I told him. I chuckled. "Adventurous?" I asked curiously. He laughed. "Would you walk off the hiking track in the forest, in a town with unpredictable weather?" he asked, grinning at me.

"The weather isn't unpredictable. It's just always rainy." I pointed out. "Sunny days in Forks don't last long, Bella. If there's a sunny day in Forks, it's quite likely that it will be raining by the end of the day." He said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Are you asking for a bet?" I asked him curiously. "You read my mind." He said. "No, I just know you too well." I said, and he grinned. "20 dollars that it stays sunny the rest off the day." I said.

He laughed. "Deal." We shook hands, but then I realized his gift. "You have to promise me that you wont ask Alice or read her mind." I said seriously. He smiled.

"You do know me to well. Alright then, no asking Alice. You just have to promise the same thing." He said. "I won't ask Alice. I promise." I said, and we shook hands again.

By this time we were at the field, and the others were standing there, patiently waiting for us. Alice was there, to. She told us she was okay now, and that she wanted to help us fight.

"Okay, today we are going to practice more difficult fighting techniques. I want you to pair up with your partners, because I think that would be the best option for what we are learning today." Carlisle said. We were already standing next to our partners, so none of us moved.

"First we'll start off with practicing the things we have learned over the last 3 days. As you know, the Volturi are predicted to come tomorrow. We need to spend this last day wisely, for we don't know what will happen tomorrow." Carlisle said, looking around us all. We stood in silence for a while, looking at each others nervous faces. After awhile, Carlisle signaled us to begin practicing.

Edward and I moved to one side of the field while the others moved to theirs. Edward jumped for me, but I moved out of the way, like he had taught me. He smiled. "You remembered. Well done." He said.

I smiled shyly at him. "I always did have a good memory. Maybe that's what I brought with me into immortality." I said. He had told me that usually one of the talents you had when you were human goes stays with you. He nodded. "Could be. I was thinking it could be that I can't read your mind." He said curiously. I thought for a moment as I dodged another shot.

"Why can Alice see what you can do, and why can Jasper change your emotions, when I can't hear what your thinking?" Edward said, but I don't think he was talking to me.

"Some questions can't be answered." I said simply. Personally, I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind.

We continued to practice what we had learnt over the past few days, and then Carlisle called us back. We all walked back into the middle of the field.

"Right, now that we have got that out of the way, let's start on the more difficult stuff." He said, and he signaled us to follow him. We followed him to the trees that were lined around the field.

"I don't think we will need this but if we do we will need to know how to get away without getting caught. Edward, teach Bella about branch jumping. The rest of you, try and catch your partner. Stay within the trees that are lined around here." Carlisle instructed.

Everyone then went to the closest tree that they were near, and without any effort, climbed to the first branch. Jasper and Alice were already off, with Jasper trying hard to catch Alice who was jumping from branch to branch, and getting higher up in the trees.

"You've climbed trees before, Bella. This time, try not to fall and break your arm." Edward said, winking at me. There were two trees near us, and Edward was already climbing up one. When he was on a branch, he looked down at me, who was still on the ground.

"Come on, Bella. You can do it." He laughed. I knew I could do it, but I didn't think I could climb as easily as they all could. I knew that sometimes I underestimated my abilities, and so did Edward.

"Don't worry Bella. Just take one step at a time." He called again. I sighed as I walked over to the tree that was next to his. I lifted one foot up and rested it on a bump that was on the tree trunk. With my hands I grabbed on to the tree trunk, and took a deep breath.

"You can do it Bella." I whispered to myself, and then I jumped off the ground and suddenly, I was climbing the tree with no problem at all. I smiled largely as I kept climbing.

"Bella, to that branch." Edward said, smiling widely at me. I jumped to the branch he pointed at and turned towards him. The branches were directly across from each other and no more then a few inches apart.

Edward walked along his branch easily and jumped to my branch without falling or even shaking the branch that we were know both standing on.

"Well done, Bella." He said with a large smile on his face. "Thanks." I said. "Now what are we doing in trees?"

He laughed loudly. "What your going to do, is jump from branch to branch, while I chase you."

My eyes widened. "Are you crazy? I'll fall!" I said nervously, looking around. "Bella, you doubt your ability to do things to much. You wont fall, I promise." He said seriously, looking into my eyes.

I sighed. "Okay. But let me just see if I can do it first. Wait here." I said, and Edward moved out of the way. I took a deep breath, and ran and jumped to the branch that Edward was originally on.

To my surprise, it didn't shake as much as I thought it would, and I managed to stay perfectly balanced. "See? Even the clumsiest of vampires can stay perfectly balanced on a tree branch." Edward said, smiling his famous crooked smile.

I poked my tongue out at him, and I heard him laugh before I jumped to the next branch, and the next. When I knew I could do it without falling, I decided to jump and run faster.

I jumped from branch to branch, some that were further apart then others. Within no time, I was back to the branch where I had first started at.

"That was fun." I said, grinning. Edward smiled. "Do you want to practice some more or do you want to me to start chasing you?" I thought for a moment.

"I think I should be good. Lets go." I said, walking in front of him. "Okay, I'll give you a 2 second head start." He said. "2 seconds?" I asked. "Bella, you could get around this field in 10." He said. I looked at him, and then nodded. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, but I knew I could do this.

"Don't try and beat 10 seconds Bella. Just go as fast as you want. It doesn't matter if I get you on the first go." Edward said. This made me feel better.

"Okay. Lets go." I said, and then when Edward said 'GO', I was off. I ran as fast as I could go, running and jumping from branch to branch. I could feel Edward on the same branches as me, but he didn't catch me.

When we got back to the starting branch, I still hadn't been caught. "You let me win, didn't you." I asked him. He looked around. "I wanted to make sure you could do it. There were only a few opportunities that I could have got you. Just whatever you do Bella, don't slow down. Keep the same pace, or even go faster if you can." He said gently.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks. Let's do it again. This time, don't let me win." I said, and he smiled. "Okay." He said, and I was off at the sound of 'GO' again.

Carlisle called us back into the field after we had all grew tired of branch jumping. Edward and I had kept on going, with Edward catching me only twice. I didn't catch Edward at all, but I didn't mind. I wasn't planning on trying to chase the Volturi through trees.

"What are we doing next?" Emmett asked. Carlisle looked around. Clouds had started to come over, but they didn't look like they were rain clouds. "We won't practice it, but I'd like Bella to know it. You all know this, but just to make sure you remember to use it if necessary. A lot of you try to avoid it, but if the Volturi do attack, you will need to use it."

Carlisle then turned towards me. "Bella, as you may know, our teeth are very sharp and are filled with venom. This is usually only used to change a human or feed off of one, but a vampire can bit another vampire and still leave it in pain." Carlisle explained.

"So, say if I was to bite Edward hard enough, the venom would go in him and cause him pain. It won't do much, probably only shock him, but in that time you could get away or use one of the things we have learnt." He continued.

"Okay. I understand. So, say if one of the Volturi attacked me, I could just bite, and they would be in shock, then I could run off onto the tree branches and keep going?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what you could do. Good work, Bella." He smiled at me.

"Carlisle, what if they use there powers on us?" Alice asked anxiously. Everyone grew silent. "That is a possibility. They can't use them on all of us, though. We would have to try and stop them." Carlisle said. Alice stayed silent after that.

"Spend the rest of the day practicing what you have learnt. There are only a few more hours of daylight left. Use it wisely. The Volturi are predicted to come tomorrow, and we could all use a bit more practice." Carlisle said. Then we all split up to practice what we had learnt.

When night came, we all gathered back together to hunt. When we had all finished feeding, we went our own ways. "Please meet back here at sunrise. I suggest you all go home and get ready and maybe even hunt again before then. I will see you all soon." Carlisle said. We all agreed, and then once again went our separate ways.

"Would you like to go to the meadow?" Edward asked me, taking my hand in his. "Okay." I said, waving goodbye to Alice. We began to walk along the path to the meadow.

And, then, as if the 20 dollars I had in my wallet didn't really matter anymore, it started to pour down with rain.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't want this moment

To ever end  
Where every things nothing

Without you.

**With Me – Sum 41**

Chapter 28

"I think you owe me 20 dollars." Edward said, a wide smile spreading across his face. We were just walking through the trees, and we could see the meadow up ahead.

I rolled my eyes. "It's night time now. That doesn't count." I pointed out.

"Night time is just a darkened day in my world." Edward said, smiling smugly at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "Alright, fine. You win." I said. He laughed loudly. "You didn't read Alice's mind did you?" I asked him, and his laughing stopped. He looked at me like he was offended.

"No, of course not! I promised I wouldn't." He said. I shrugged.

"Just asking." I said, lying down on the grass that was wet from the rain. It had stopped pouring down with rain now, and had turned into a light sprinkle.

"To be honest Bella, I was kind of hoping you would win." Edward said, lying down beside me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked curiously. He sighed.

"The Volturi wouldn't come on a sunny day. If it stayed sunny, then they wouldn't come. We'd have more time." He said in a soft voice. Then the realization hit me.

The Volturi were coming tomorrow. They were probably on the plane right now, right at this very minute, contemplating there attack on us. This could be the last night I ever sit in this meadow. It could be the last night of my life.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Edward growl and sit up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, sitting up and looking around the meadow.

"She's here." He said in an angry tone.

"Who?" I asked, confused. I looked around but saw no one.

"Show yourself Victoria. We know you're here." Edward growled, standing up. He held out his hand and a grabbed it and stood up next to him.

"Why is she here?" I asked Edward.

Then, suddenly, she was walking towards us both. Her flaming red hair was in curls that fell around her face. She had an expression on her face that I couldn't quite understand.

"What do you want?" I asked without thinking. Her eyes glared into mine.

"Wouldn't you like to know, princess" She growled. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I have come to ask you two why you have been missing school. It's not good to ditch so close to the end of the year." She said, a smug smile on her face.

Edward scoffed. "Believe me, we would go to school and put up with your stupid classes any day if it meant we didn't have to be doing what we were doing. Now why don't you just get on with what you really came here for."

Victoria raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What have you been doing? Massive animal hunts?" She said sarcastically.

"No, actually we have been practicing for when the Volturi come, because unlike some, we actually want to be prepared." I said angrily, glaring at her.

Her eyes moved from Edward's to mine. She looked just as evil in the dark. I could see she was surprised by my sudden outburst, and I was glad I had shocked her.

She looked at me, and then she started laughing. "Seriously? You're scared of these vampires?" She said, laughing in my face. "Wait, wait, you mean to tell me you all have been practicing fighting and stuff for the last few days because they're coming?" She said, laughing harder.

I couldn't take it anymore. I balled my fist, and punched her straight in the face as hard as I could manage. Her laughing immediately stopped as she stumbled backwards.

She stood, stunned, looking at me with wide eyes as her mouth hung open. Edward was equally stunned.

Then Victoria's expression changed into something more deadly then I have ever seen.

"You think you can do that and get away with it?" She yelled, anger all over her face. I gulped mentally. What was I thinking?

"I-I-I'm-" I started, but she silenced me with a glare.

Then she started stalking towards me. I started to back away, my eyes never leaving hers. Suddenly, Edward was in front off me.

"Victoria, leave. NOW." Edward yelled. Victoria didn't take her eyes off of mine, but she stopped.

"You better watch out. All of you. Because if the Volturi is what you're scared off, you obviously don't know how dangerous I am." She said in an angry yet determined tone. She was talking to both of us, but her dark red eyes never left mine.

Then she gave me one last evil glare, turned around and was out of sight. I don't know how long Edward and I stood there, looking around, hoping she didn't come from nowhere to attack.

Finally, Edward relaxed and sighed. He turned towards me.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I started, burying my face in my hands.

Edward was to me in seconds, lifting my face out of my hands so my eyes met his.

"Bella, don't worry about it. Everything will be alright." He said softly. I hugged him, and he hugged me back tightly.

"Good shot. Rosalie has wanted to do that for months now." Edward said, laughing softly in my ear.

I went and laid back down where I was originally laying before Victoria came. I stared up at the sky. It had stopped raining altogether. Edward came and lay beside me, also staring up at the sky.

"Does Alice know when they will be here tomorrow?" I whispered, looking up at the stars that rarely ever came out.

"No. But they are coming to the field. We could be waiting awhile. All day even." He whispered back.

"How do they know that we will be at the field?" I asked curiously.

"Somethings I will never know about the Volturi. They cease to amaze, and frighten, me." Edward said softly.

"I don't get it Edward. How do you know so much about the Volturi?" I asked, sitting up. He stared at the sky silently for a little while longer, and then he sat up to.

"I had to visit them once." Edward said, not meeting my eyes. I gasped.

"Why?" I asked curiously. He continued to stare at the ground, and then he turned away.

"Alice became like a sister to me. She didn't tell us when she first joined our coven. It took months for me to realize what she was trying to block from me." He said sadly.

He stopped, and then he sighed.

"I went and saw the Volturi. I wanted to know why they had locked away my little sister. They told me nothing but simple answers like 'we wanted her to join us'. While I was there, another vampire had disobeyed the rules and was brought in by some of the other Volturi members. Right in front of me, they punished him. I knew I couldn't let that happen to myself or my family, so I left. I haven't seen them since."

"The rest I have been told by Carlisle. Alice continues to ask me why I went there, and I tell her because she is like a sister to me. She's like Tanya, Bella." He said, meeting my eyes.

I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Edward, you're a good big brother. You always have been. Tanya was lucky to have you." I said, hugging him. I knew how much he missed his little sister, who was probably gone by now.

He smiled, but it didn't quite touch his eyes.

"That's why I wanted to protect Alice from the thing she can't for herself. Jasper wanted to come too, but I told him to stay with Alice. For if she lost him, I don't know what she would do." He said, staring in the distance.

"You're a good brother and friend, Edward. Remember that." I said to him, and rubbed his hand.

"I don't know how Alice is going to go tomorrow. But I will leave it up to Jasper to help her now. I have someone else I need to keep protected in my life now." He said, looking deep into my eyes.

He brought my face to his, and his lips crushed down on mine. We kissed for several moments, not knowing if this would be the last moment we shared together alone. The kiss frightened me. It was like a goodbye kiss. Could this really be the end?

Then he pulled away, and looked up at the sky. It was slowly getting lighter.

"Come on, we better get back to the house and changed so we are on time." I said, standing up and dusting myself off. Edward stood up aswell, and looked around.

"I know this may make you upset, but I think we have to do it. Just in case." He whispered, taking my hand into his. I looked up at him curiously.

"Goodbye meadow. Hopefully we will be back again soon." Edward said, looking around him. I gasped. The meadow. This could be the last time I ever came here.

"Goodbye meadow. Thanks for always, um, being here for me when I needed some place to go. Hopefully will we be back here again soon." I said, gripping Edwards hand tighter.

Edward bent down, and picked one of the purple flowers that were all around. He handed it to me.

"For good luck." He said with a sad smile.

"Thank you." I said. I looked around once more, and then we turned away, taking the path back towards the house to get ready for a visit from the most dangerous vampires in the world.

**Next chapter added will be in the wolves POV. (:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jacobs Point of View**

They will not force us

They will stop degrading us

They will not control us

We will be victorious.

**Uprising – Muse**

Chapter 29

My alarm clock starting going off, waking me up from a much needed sleep. I looked at the clock.

"7am? But I had only went to bed 3 hours ago." I groaned, closing my eyes and hoping to get back to sleep. Then I remembered what day it was. Monday.

My eyes opened. "Great. The Vol-whatever is coming today." I said in an irritable voice. I hated coming home so late after running the border and making sure no vampires where coming.

Honestly, I thought it was un-necessary. The bloodsuckers said they wouldn't cross the line. Couldn't we just make them pinky promise that they wouldn't eat our friends and families or something?

I realized the treaty was bigger then that. Even a pinky promise could easily be broken between the ancient enemies: Werewolves and Vampires.

I groaned as I flipped the covers off and got out of bed. I opened my bedroom door and walked into the hall, checking if my father's door was open or closed. It was open, which meant he was up.

"Morning dad." I yawned, walking into the kitchen. He was sitting there in his wheelchair, reading the newspaper.

"Morning son. How was your sleep?" He asked, smiling at me. I grabbed the orange juice that was in the fridge and poured a glass.

"Ugh, what sleep?" I asked, taking a big sip out of the glass. My dad laughed, and then turned his wheel chair around so he was facing me.

"Sam had you out all night, huh?" he asked. Dad had always seemed to have liked Sam. I used to think it was weird when I wasn't a Werewolf. Before I was a werewolf, I thought Sam was like the leader of a cult or something. I didn't like him; he always gave me these looks. Like he was expecting something from me.

Soon enough I realized just what he was expecting. When I first found out I was a werewolf, dad immediately called Sam over. When he walked in that door, I told him to leave, and I got so angry because he didn't, I changed for the very first time.

I have liked Sam ever since. I haven't been a werewolf for very long, but I have learned to keep my temper under control. A lot of the other wolves still had a hard time doing it, but I had got it easier then the others.

"Yeah, making sure the Cullens don't come on our land. You know the usual." I said, rolling my eyes, and putting the glass in the sink. Dad did what he always did when I mentioned the Cullens. He turned all serious.

"You make sure they don't come on our land, son. Your grandfather would be proud." He said. I smiled half heartedly.

"Thanks dad. I have to get ready. That clan of bloodsuckers is coming today." I said, yawning again.

His face fell. "Be careful, son. If these vampires are as dangerous as Sam and the Cullens say they are, then make sure you listen to what Sam says. Don't do anything silly." He said, seriously.

I turned around so he wouldn't see me roll my eyes. _Sam, Sam, Sam. Why not Jacob for once?_ I thought, and then I shook my head. Dad was right. I had to listen to the alpha, no matter what.

I left the kitchen and headed for the shower so it would wake me up. Once I thought I wasn't as tired anymore, I said goodbye to my dad and walked outside, only to the pack walking towards the house, human form.

"Jacob." Sam said, nodding in my direction. Everyone was there, even some of the younger wolves, the wolves that had only changed a few days ago.

I raised an eyebrow. "Should we really bring them with us? They could be an easy target." I said. I was pretty good friends with Quil, who had just changed only two days ago, and I didn't want him to get hurt if things got out of hand with the bloodsuckers.

"They won't stay long. Were on our way to Emily's, and leaving them there. Come on, were running behind." Sam said in his usual husky voice. He changed into wolf form, and signaled for the rest of us to do so.

When we had all changed, we followed Sam back to his fiancée's house, Emily. They had only recently got engaged. Emily was a nice lady who wasn't much older then her cousin Leah, who was with us today. Emily knew all about us, and surprisingly, when Sam had told her, she was okay with it all.

When we got to hers and Sam's house, Leah stopped, like she always did. She changed, and went to stand up against the tree. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Leah, just come inside." I said, angry that we were wasting time.

Sam ignored her and told the other younger wolves to go inside, and he followed behind after them. Leah scoffed at me.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to go into her house. She took everything from me." She said looking away.

"So just because Sam fell for her instead off you, you won't go into your own cousins house?" I said, looking at her like she was crazy. She turned to face me, her face going red.

"Shut up Jacob, just go, okay? I don't need this right now. Especially from you." She growled, turning away. I shrugged.

"Fine." I said, walking down into the house, and shutting the door behind me.

"Morning Jacob! Your looking a little, tired this morning." Emily laughed as she came over to me, hugging me. I yawned.

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit." I said sarcastically. She laughed loudly.

"There's food on the table. Help yourself." She said a warm smile on her face. I didn't know if Sam had told her yet about the visit from the bloodsuckers today, but I hoped he had. Or was going to.

As if Sam had read my mind, which can only be done when we were in wolf form, he pulled Emily close to his side. I could see he was whispering something to her, and I saw her face fill with worry. I turned away, going to the table to get some food.

I took one of the muffins that was on the plate in the middle of the table, and shoved it in my mouth. I wasn't that hungry, but I ate anyway. I knew I needed some energy today.

"Please be careful. Please." I heard Emily beg Sam. The good thing about Emily was that she understood things better then a lot of people who if they knew about werewolves would. He assured he would, and told her that he will keep us all safe aswell. He must have known some of us were listening in.

"Alright, wolves, it's time to go. Quil, Seth and Brady will stay here until we get back." Sam ordered. Seth, Brady and Quil all stayed where they were seated while the rest off us stood up and went to the door.

"Good luck." Seth said. I knew he was a little disappointed he couldn't come, but it was for there own safety. I smiled half heartedly at him. "Thanks man." I said.

"Please, all of you be safe. Tell, um, Leah I said be safe aswell. And don't do anything silly, please. You don't know these bloodsuckers, so who knows what they could do." Emily said, looking at us each with pleading eyes. Sam mustn't have told her how dangerous they apparently were.

We said our thanks to Emily and our goodbyes to our brothers, before changing into wolf form and telling Leah to hurry up and follow us. She did without a word. We followed Sam, not knowing where we were going.

When we stopped at the treaty line, I understood.

_Is this where we wait? _I thought, knowing the others would hear me. We could all hear each others thoughts when we were in wolf form. It made it easier, because we couldn't talk, and it made everything more secretive.

_Yes. The Cullen's left a note for me the other day when I was patrolling the area. They said the Volturi would meet us here. _Sam thought back, unhappily. The idea of the Cullens coming anywhere near the treaty line was enough to make us all irritated.

_Should of attacked them while they were there. _Paul thought angrily.

_Calm down Paul. Treaty states we can't attack them._ Sam thought angrily back. That shut him up.

We waited for around an hour before we could smell the strong scent of vampire. The smell was almost unbearable, but we all managed to live with it. But not without the grimaces.

_They smell even worse then the Cullens._ Embry said, holding his breath. Before anyone could reply, 6 vampires suddenly emerged from the forest.

Everyone then held there breath. No one moved, except Sam, who changed into human form. I could tell he really didn't want to, but he had to.

One of the vampires laughed happily and they started talking amongst themselves. They were all wearing the same clothes, that looked to be cloaks of some sort. They were necklaces with the letter 'V' on them.

_Dude, forget the clothes. Look at that chicks eyes._ Jared thought. I turned my focus to the only girl vampire there. She didn't look to be that old, only around 16, like me. I mentally gulped when I saw her eyes.

They were a very bright crimson color. Her eyes were dark and wide, and her face looked evil even though she was wearing a blank expression. She had long blonde hair that was covered by a hood on the cloak.

Suddenly she turned those dark eyes onto me, and I froze. I didn't dare take my eyes of off hers. I saw her face turn in disgust, and then she looked at the rest off the vampires she was with.

_Woah. That's creepy. _I thought, lost for words.

_These bloodsuckers look like they don't take any crap from anyone. Do you think Sam will let them cross? _Embry thought nervously.

I didn't know what to say. But if I was Sam, I probably would be running away by now.

"Hello, young people. Or should I say Werewolves." One of them said, laughing. He looked to be the leader of them. Sam swallowed before he said anything.

"Hello, bloodsuckers." He said, and we all looked at each other. Was it okay to call them bloodsuckers?

_Get a grip, men. Sam knows what he's doing. _Paul thought angrily. I never really liked Paul. He was always focused on fighting something. Or someone.

The leader of the group laughed. "Such a descriptive word you have used for us. I like it." He said, smiling evilly.

"What do you want?" Sam said, trying to sound tough. He did, but the Volturi didn't take notice.

"Why, we simply wanted to see what the Cullens have made enemies with. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Aro." The leader said. He turned towards the other vampires, who said there names.

By the end, there was an Aro, Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Alec, and the girls name was Jane. Sam didn't bother introducing our names.

"Hmm, well I would say it was nice meeting you, but it really isn't. We are running on a tight schedule. What do you want?" Sam said.

The guy name Caius tilted his head. "Don't be rude to us, boy." He said simply.

_That's it._ Paul thought angrily, and before any of us had a chance to stop him, he changed into human form.

The Volturi didn't move an inch, instead they smiled evilly at each other. "Well well well. Another one. Can all of them do that?" The one names Demetri said.

"Your damn right we can. And I wouldn't threaten us. We could take you down easily." Paul growled. Sam looked at him with an expression I had never seen him use.

"Paul, shut your mouth right now." Sam yelled in a whisper. "No, wolf, let him be. Jane, show him what we do to people who… threaten us." Aro said, looking towards the girl.

She smiled evilly, her eyes looking towards Aro. "With pleasure, master." Then she turned towards Paul, who was getting angrier. "This may hurt just a bit." She said. "Pain." She said afterwards, and I could see her eyes widen and she was concentrating.

Suddenly Paul let out a loud scream. "Stop, Stop, STOP! Make her stop!" He screamed, while falling to the ground in pain. We all looked at each other. No one was touching him. At all.

He continued to scream in pain when Sam turned towards Aro. "Make it stop. Now." He said in a tone of panic. Aro shrugged.

"Sure. Jane, that's enough dear." He said simply. The girl continued to look at Paul for about 2 seconds, before blinking and turning towards Aro. "Yes, master." She said, smiling evilly.

The minute she took her eyes off of Paul, he stopped screaming. He was on the ground, gasping for air. He looked up at the girl, and soon he was on his feet.

"How dare you do that to me!" He growled, and before we had a chance to stop him, he was running straight towards the girl, changing into a wolf at the same time.

The girl didn't move an inch. And neither did the others. Sam tried to run after him, but he was to slow when he wasn't in wolf form.

Paul got about an inch away from the girl when he stopped altogether. He stood there, in wolf form, looking at nothing in particular, but his eyes were wide. I tried to hear his thoughts but there was none.

"Alec, good job disabling his senses. Demetri, if you would." Aro said, turning away from them and looking at us. "What are you doing to him?" Sam yelled.

"Demetri will get rid off him." Aro said simply. Everyone froze. We were two lost for words. "No, Please, you can't. Take me." Sam said, surprising us all.

Aro held up his hand towards the Demetri guy. "Wait." He said, not looking in his direction. Demetri stopped.

"Why would you put your own life at risk for him?" Aro asked curiously. Sam had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I am there alpha. I have vowed to protect them from anything." Sam said in a voice that almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Interesting. Interesting indeed. You would give up your own life to save your brothers? That is a true alpha." Aro said. After a long silence, Aro turned towards the creepy Alec guy.

"Give him back his senses. Please, keep him under control." He said to Sam, who nodded willingly. Suddenly, it was like Paul had died and came back to life again. He was silent, and he was back over with us in seconds.

_Dude, you need to calm down. _Embry thought to him. Paul stayed silent.

"So, werewolves, could you please tell us about you and the Cullens?" Aro asked. I decided to tune out as Sam told him about the treaty and our ancestors.

"Well, I'm glad you have come to an agreement." Aro said, happily.

"You mustn't tell anyone about us though, for we would have to come back again, and as you saw before, we are not the nicest vampires. We don't offer second chances." The Marcus guy said seriously.

"That's what the treaty states. We would never break the treaty." Sam said in a serious tone. The Volturi all nodded, and Aro grinned with the evil smile that never left his lips.

"Well, that is all, Wolves. Maybe one day, we will meet again. Hopefully not on bad purposes. Oh, I love happy endings. They are so rare." Aro said happily.

"Goodbye, wolves. Remember what we have said." They said, before turning away and then they were out of our sight.

We all stood frozen. No one said anything to anyone. Everyone's thoughts were blank, especially Paul's.

There was no doubt about it, those vampires were the scariest ones any of us had ever seen.

I don't think you would find any of us telling someone about them, for if we did they would come back and see us.

And there warning alone had made me more scared then ever.

**Next chapter back in Bella's POV.**


	30. Chapter 30

Is your secret safe tonight?  
And are we out of sight?  
Or will our world come tumbling down?

**Resistance – Muse**

Chapter 30

It was already half way through the day, and the Volturi had not visited yet. We were all on edge, I could tell by everyone's anxious looks. Especially Alice, who was holding onto Jasper's hand tightly. Even Jasper looked nervous, which didn't give the rest off us any help with our emotions.

"They just finished with the wolves. There on there way." Alice said, surprising us all and breaking the silence that had been all around us for almost half the day. She said this with her eyes closed, and her facial expression told me she did not want to be here. At all.

"Did they get the wolves?" Carlisle asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I can't see it. Nor do I care if they got the wolves or not." She said, opening her eyes, and I could see they were tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, agreed Alice." Emmett said, smiling.

Edward looked at him and shook his head.

"What?" Emmett said, confused as to why we were all staring at him. Suddenly I notice Edward stiffen beside me.

"Edward, whats wrong?" I asked him, concerned. Carlisle turned to look at him, and he understood.

"There close, aren't they?" Carlisle asked, instant worry filling his face. Edward nodded. "They are about 5 minutes away. There taking their time." He said, looking around the field.

Alice pointed to the other side of the field. "That's where they will come in from." She said, staring at the place she had pointed out. I looked there and I remembered passing that spot when we were tree jumping. There was an easy path that led straight to the field, and I guessed it used to be a hikers track.

I turned back to see Edward shaking his head at Esme, who seemed a little more relieved then she had the last time I looked at her. I looked up at Edward curiously.

"She wanted to know if any of the wolves were hurt. If they were, at least one of the Volturi members would be thinking about it. But they aren't, so I'll take that as a good sign." He whispered in a low voice.

I sighed a sigh of relief. Even though they were our enemies, one of those wolves was a friend of mine. And even though it was unlikely we could still be friends, or as good friends as we used to, I didn't want to hear that he had been killed. Werewolf or not, Jacob was a good friend to me before he knew what I was.

But that got me thinking then. I mentally gulped, and looked up at Edward, who must of knew I would realize this.

"Yes, they're thinking of us." Was all he said, and I turned away, not wanting to know what exactly they were thinking about us for. From the look on Edward's face, I knew it wasn't very good.

"Every turn towards where Alice pointed. They're almost here." Edward said about 2 minute later. I turned to where Alice had pointed out, and I grew nervous.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his side. He let out a deep breath, and looked towards that place where Alice had pointed out.

We watched for less then a minute before we could see them coming. They all walked out together, all with an evil smile on there faces which I knew that they must wear well.

There were six of them, 5 male and 1 female. They each were wearing a silver necklace with a large 'V' on it, and they were wearing black cloaks that made them look even creepier.

Their eyes where what got me. They were a very bright color of crimson, and they had dark purplish black under them. With their extremely pale faces that made their eyes stand out the most, it was a wonder how they got through the airport.

"Hello, Hello, Hello!" Called one of the males, and he gave me the impression he was the leader. He was quite tall and he had long black hair that was mostly hidden behind the hood of his cloak.

He looked at each of us briefly, but surprise came across his face when he saw me. And even more surprise when he saw me next to Edward.

"Oh, there's a two new additions to the Cullen family!" He said, grinning at us all. If I could blush, I would of then. I guessed the other was Jasper. The other members looked at me with large, evil eyes, each giving me a look I couldn't quite understand.

I looked at Carlisle, who we had all decided he would be the one to talk to the Volturi. The one thing I noticed about Carlisle, he was a good leader.

He faked a smile, and he stepped forward.

"Aro, it's good to see you again." He said half-heartedly, and went to shake his hand. When they did shake hands, Aro held onto Carlisle's hand when he let go.

After about a minute, he let go, and Carlisle stepped back. He nodded towards the other Volturi members, who nodded back. There eyes then became glued to their leader.

"Interesting, Carlisle, very interesting." He said, grinning at Carlisle and turning to look at the rest of us.

"So, can you tell me about the treaty you have with the werewolves down on the La Push Reservation?" He continued, looking at Carlisle in particular.

The other Volturi members turned their eyes upon Carlisle, who seemed to looking around nervously. Aro stood waiting patiently.

"We were hunting one day on the reservation when the Quileute tribe was in the forest. We were too occupied to realize until it was too late. They saw us, and demanded to know what we were doing. When we told them we were not human, and they saw what we had done to the animal on their land, they made us agree to a treaty." Carlisle said, waiting for any reactions from the Volturi. When there was none, he continued.

"We agreed that if they told no one about us, we would not go on their land and we would stay to our side off the line. We told them we did not eat humans, only animals, but they didn't want to trust our word for it. So they made us also agree that if we bite another human, they could attack us and the treaty would be broken. Fortunately, the treaty still runs today, as I am guessing it will run for a long time to come, and neither side have broken the treaty. Our world is safe." Carlisle concluded.

Aro nodded. "I heard the same story from the wolves. We just came back from seeing them, you see. So, Carlisle, do tell me, if they tell humans about you, what can you do?" Aro asked curiously.

Carlisle hesitated before speaking.

"Technically, with the treaty broken, we can go on their land, and bite as many people as we like. But they are werewolves, and with the treaty broken, they are allowed to attack us. It wouldn't be a pretty fight. And because they are Werewolves, we could tell people about them, but they could just say we were Vampires. And, out of Vampire and Werewolves, Vampires being the ones who eat humans and have unimaginable powers, and Werewolves being extremely protective of its people, you can imagine how the humans would react to us. If we keep the treaty up on both sides, it works out. Confusing, yes. But it works." Carlisle replied, and then took a deep breath.

It made my head spin at just what would be running through Carlisle mind as he explained that all. I could see he was relieved when Aro nodded as he understood.

"Well, it does appear that you have it all under control, you and your family." Aro said.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. We don't stay in Forks very long either, so the wolves only have to worry about us once every few decades."

One of the other Volturi members stepped forward. "That's wise of you, Cullens. You know what happens when our kind stay in one place to long. Humans start to notice, and they start to question." He said in a creepy voice.

"Yes, Caius, we are aware of that. We only stay in one place for a maximum of 2-3 years. Then it's to the next town, where ever that might be." Carlisle said, looking at us all.

Caius nodded, but stayed where he was. He looked at us all, looking curiously at me, but then he saw Alice. I heard Alice take a deep breath as an evil smile appeared on his face.

"Well well well, I knew when Edward came to see us; you must have been associated with the Cullens. Long time no see, hey Alice?" he said, his eyes fixed on hers.

I saw Jaspers hand grip hers as he fought to keep from jumping and attacking Caius. Alice gripped his hand back.

"Alice! It has been to long, my dear!" Aro said loudly, walking over towards her. I could see Alice was trying to back away, but Edward was telling Jasper to keep her there. Jasper nodded, and he put his hands on her shoulders.

She stopped backing away, and soon Aro was in front off her. "You know Alice; the position for you to join us is always open. You just have to say the word." Aro said.

"I've told you all before. I do not want to join you." She said angrily. I knew she was trying to keep her voice even.

"Suit yourself, my dear. I'm glad you have found Jasper here; I have heard he has extraordinary gifts aswell." Aro said, looking at Jasper. Jasper looked surprised, but he didn't say anything.

"What about the other new Cullen? The one that Carlisle didn't have much in his mind about." Aro said, moving away from Alice and Jasper, and looking at me curiously.

He walked over to Edward and I, and I felt Edward's grip on my shoulders tighten.

He nodded at Edward. "It's nice to see you again Edward. Our last encounter wasn't, shall we say, the best introduction?" He said. I saw Edward's eyes narrow, but he didn't say a word.

"What is your name, my dear?" He said, looking straight into my eyes. The eyes, they were even redder then Victoria's, and just as evil.

"I'm Bella." I said, not taking my eyes off of his. He smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Aro." He said, and he put his arm out to shake my hand.

I reached out and grabbed his hand, and he gripped it tightly. I looked like he was concentrating, and then I remembered what Edward had said about how one for the Volturi members can read every thought you ever made with one touch. It was my guess that that member was Aro.

Minutes went by, and then finally he dropped my hand, and stared at me in astonishment. Was my mind really that interesting to him?

"Aro, what is it?" One of the Volturi members asked. "Her mind, it's blank." Aro said. The Volturi members looked at one another with confused looks.

"She must have a gift." Aro said excitedly, looking at the other Volturi members.

"I can't read her mind either." Edward said, causing everyone to stop talking. Aro just looked more shocked. Then, he clicked his fingers.

"Jane, come over here please." He said, not taking his eyes off of mine.

Jane was at his side in seconds. She was very pretty, but she wore that evil smile the best out of all the Volturi.

"Yes, Master?" She said, not looking away from Aro.

Aro didn't take his eyes from mine.

"Jane, dear, I want you to try and use your power on Bella here." He said to her simply. Edward stiffened at my side.

"Certainly, Master." She said, turning towards me. Her eyes locked onto mine, and I instantly felt scared. She looked so evil, and I didn't think she even had to try.

"This may hurt just a bit." She said, her smile growing larger.

"No, don't." I heard Edward say, but she didn't take her eyes from me.

"Edward, just let us see if she has a gift. It wont hurt that much." Aro said, and that silenced Edward.

"Pain." Jane said, and her eyes widened and her face turned blank, like she was concentrating on my eyes, trying to make me feel something. But I felt nothing.

After a minute or so had passed, Aro laughed happily.

"She has a gift!" He said happily. Jane blinked, and she turned away from me. I was glad she had stopped looking at me.

"Bella, tell me how you were changed? Did Carlisle change you?" Aro said, looking at Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head.

"Um, no actually. Edward did. 90 years ago." Carlisle said hesitantly.

Aro's grin faded as he looked at Edward.

"But you weren't with Bella when you visited us." He said, confused.

"I, um, bit Bella and then left in 1918. It's only recently that she found us." Edward said. Aro's grin faded altogether.

Another one of the Volturi stepped out to talk.

"So your saying you bit a human and let her be on her own through her newborn years? Did you not know that's against the rules?" He said.

I saw Edwards face change. "No, I mean yes, but I had to change her, Demetri, she had to-" Edward started, but Demetri interrupted him again.

"So you bit her, knowing that she would turn into a vampire and go through the newborn stage alone? She could have exposed us all!" He said angrily.

I could see Edward was speechless. Carlisle decided to step in.

"Edward was only a new born then. He didn't know of all the rules then." Carlisle said, looking at Edward.

Demetri shook his head. "Then where were you, Carlisle? You created him; you should have kept him under control."

Before Carlisle could speak again, Caius stepped in. "That's two rules you have broken, Cullens. We don't offer second chances." He said in a creepy voice.

The Volturi all looked at us evilly, and they started to walk towards us.

It was the fight we had been practicing for these last few days. They had told me it could happen, so why was I so surprised now? No, why were we all surprised? I looked around to see everyone speechless.

"Stop!" Aro yelled, and the other Volturi member stopped immediately, turning towards him. We did the same thing.

"There doesn't have to be a fight." He said, looking between us. The Volturi stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'll give you the choice. Fight? Or Bella, with her extraordinary gift that has just been discovered, she join us." Aro said.

Everyone froze, except the other Volturi members. I looked around, and I could see by everyone's faces that they were going to choose the fight. I couldn't let that happen. I was not going to let that happen.

Before Carlisle could say a word, I pulled Edward's arm off of my shoulder.

"I'll join you. Do not fight my family." I said. Everyone from our side gasped. "No, Bella, don't." Edward said, pulling my hand, but I let go.

"No, I won't risk your lives. I'll join you." I said to Aro. He looked at me surprised, obviously not expecting me to choose that.

"Well it's settled then." Aro said happily. I shook my head.

"But you have to catch me first." I said, and quickly looked at my family who were looking at me with shocked faces.

Before the Volturi could realize what was happening, I ran as fast as I could to the nearest tree, and climbed up it.

They weren't going to fight my family, and they could only get me to join if they caught me in a game of cat and mouse.

I just hoped they weren't good at tree jumping, and knowing the Volturi, they were good at everything.


	31. Chapter 31

The tragedy it seems unending

I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending

Where taking shortcuts and false solutions

Just to come out the hero.

**Turn it off – Paramore**

Chapter 31

I jumped onto the highest branch I could see, and looked down. Sure enough, I saw Demetri there looking around for me. He had a determined look on his face.

I hoped that if I stayed quiet for long enough, he wouldn't realize that I was just above him, hoping he wouldn't look up. I watched as he smiled evilly to himself, and he smelled the air for a long time.

I watched as he opened his eyes and walked over to the tree that I had climbed up, and then gradually his eyes wondered up and met mine. He grinned evilly at me as I sat there shocked.

I should never have underestimated his ability. "Found you." He said, and suddenly he was climbing up the tree at a pace that if a human was here they wouldn't have seen.

"I said you had to catch me." I said, and then I was off.

I jumped to the next branch, then the next, higher and higher up into the trees I went. I ran along the branches to other trees, hoping to get away from Demetri.

When I was at one of the highest branches I looked around me. It was quiet. Too quiet. There was no sound except the wind in the trees. I hoped that down on the field there wasn't a fight, because I couldn't hear if there was or not.

Suddenly I heard the faint sound of a twig snapping behind me. I whipped my head around to see Demetri slowly coming for me. Before he could get to me, I jumped down a few branches and through the trees.

I ran as fast as I could, but I could feel he was right behind me. I tried to trick him in going to other branches, but he always seemed to know what branch I would go to.

It was like the ultimate game of cat and mouse. I kept running and jumping, just like Edward had taught me to. That got me thinking of Edward then. What was happening on the field? Were my family alright?

I was distracted by my thoughts when I suddenly jumped on a branch that was unsteady. As soon as my feet landed on it, it snapped, and I started to fall.

I was falling from a great height, but I didn't scream. That would make it easier for Demetri to find me. I didn't know if it would hurt when I hit the bottom, or what the impact would be. My guess was, Forks could be in for an unexpected earth quake.

I saw the ground getting closer, but I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see where I was headed. I didn't know what a fall like this could do to a vampire, but if I was human, I knew it definitely wouldn't be good.

As I was preparing my self for the impact of a lifetime, I suddenly fell into someone's arms. I was relieved, but then the realization of it all washed through me as I froze.

I opened my eyes slowly, not knowing who to expect that caught me. My main guess would have been Demetri. If so, he had officially caught me, and I would have to go with the rest of the Volturi back to where they lived in Italy, and possibly never see my family again.

When I saw red eyes looking back into mine, all hope I had that it wasn't him vanished. But then I saw something else. Something else was red. There hair was a very deep red, one that was so familiar to me.

It hit me when she let go off me, and luckily, I found my feet before I fell down again. I still wasn't close to the ground, probably about 10 feet from it. I turned to see Victoria looking very annoyed.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you for catching me!" I said happily. This just annoyed her even more.

"You. Why did it have to be you? I thought it was someone different." She growled.

I didn't expect her to be nice about what she had done, but it still hurt my feelings a bit.

"Look Victoria, we have to get out of here. The Volturi, they're here! Demetri, he's in the forest, he's looking for me right now, and we have to go!" I said, grabbing her hand.

She pulled it away from me, scowling.

"You don't tell me what I have to do. You're lucky I even caught you. If I knew it was you, I would have let you fall." She said, still annoyed at herself that she had caught me.

I shook my head. "Victoria, you aren't listening. They're in the forest right now! You have to go!" I said frantically. She didn't budge.

"Victoria!" I said again. She shot me a very angry look.

"What?!" She screamed at me. I was getting angry and upset now. I was trying to help her, after everything she had ever did to me I was still trying to help her and she just kept being stubborn.

"Fine! Stay here! Demetri will find you and bring you back to the Volturi and they will find out you told the humans about you! You have your chance now, Victoria! Either stay here and possibly be torn apart, or come with me now and save Edward and the rest of the family!"

She didn't say anything, but I knew I had her thinking. Would she try and help the family that hated her? After all, she was the reason we were in this mess in the first place.

"One thing, would this Demetri guy be tall and have dark black hair?" She asked me in a tone that I didn't recognize.

I was confused and angry that she was wasting time.

"Yes, he does. Now come on quick, before-" I turned around to see Demetri standing behind me, looking at me with an evil smile that sent shivers down my spine.

I was speechless. I didn't have time to run, because this branch could break any minute and Demetri would just follow me and catch me.

I was in the worst possible position. I had both my enemies on either side off me. Demetri turned his head to the side.

"Well, looks like I have caught you." He said evilly. Then he grabbed my hands and I fought to free them. He looked over at Victoria, who seemed to be in shock.

"From what I have heard, you better come to." He said to her. I was still trying to loosen the grip he had on my hands so that I could jump from the branch and hope to land on another and get away, but he held my hands firmly together. I was trapped.

Victoria didn't say a word, but she followed us, obviously now realizing just how controlive the Volturi were. Demetri still held my hands together as we jumped down from the trees, from branch to branch.

When we had reached the ground, he let go of my hands, only to grip my shoulders. I felt like a prisoner. Why didn't I just go with them? Why did I have to try and run away from them, when I knew full well they would catch me?

We walked into the field, the Volturi members standing patiently waiting for us. Aro didn't look to happy, but he looked happier when he saw Demetri walking me through. Just to show I did not want to go with them, I unsuccessfully tried to escape from Demetris grip.

It was then I noticed my family. What I saw shocked and confused me. They were all frozen, like statues. They weren't moving, blinking, breathing, nothing. They just stood there.

"What's wrong with them?" I yelled, worried that they were in pain. One of the Volturi who I didn't know the name off grinned evilly, but he had his eyes on my family.

I gasped. "No, please stop. Stop hurting them!" I cried. Aro turned towards me.

"Bella there in no pain at all. They are feeling nothing, nor seeing or hearing anything. Alec has disabled all there senses." He explained.

"Please, please let them go. I'm here now." I pleaded. He shook his head. "When we leave, Alec will stop." He said, and then he noticed Victoria who was standing there, confusion written all over her face.

"Who have we here…?" Aro turned to Demetri, and smiled at Victoria. Demetri shook his head. "Don't smile yet, this one broke one of the biggest rules." He said, looking at her with I look off disgust.

"Oh, well that is something. Hello dear, I'm Aro." He said in a fake tone, putting out his hand. I knew he was only trying to read her mind, but I kept my mouth shut. After all, we had warned her.

She shook his hand wearily, and when her hand touched his, he held it for awhile. She looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what he was going to do.

I didn't know weather to tell her or not, because she to, had a gift that could block out a mind reader. I sighed.

"He's reading your mind." I said, not looking at her. She looked shocked, but then she just smiled.

"I can stop that." She said, and she looked at him with an evil smile.

After a few minutes, he let go.

"Interesting, half way through your mind became a little fuzzy, but it was still readable." He said to her. Her smile fell.

"I see you have told the humans you were a vampire. That is the worst rule to break, my dear, and unfortunately you will be punished." Aro said to her. Victoria's face fell, and then she just scoffed.

"Bring it on. I could beat you any day." She said. If I could slap her, I would of then. But Demetris grip held me firmly in place. Had she not listened to a word I had told her?

"Aro, please, can I say goodbye to my family why you make your arrangements with her?" I begged, hoping he would. He thought for a moment, and then looked at my family who were still in frozen statues.

"Okay, but only quickly. We will be done with her quickly." He said, and he signaled for the others to come over. "Alec, give them back their senses." He said. Alec blinked a few times, and then he was walking towards Aro like the other members.

I watched as my family all suddenly came to life, all with shocked and confused faces. Edward immediately looked around for me, but I wasn't were I was before. Panic covered his face.

"Edward, I'm here." I said, and I walked over to him. He looked at me with surprise, and then he looked at the Volturi.

"They caught you, didn't they?" He asked me with an unreadable expression. I nodded slowly. It was official, my plan had failed. I had to know leave the family.

Suddenly, I heard a scream behind me, and Edward looked up to see. It was Victoria, I knew it. They were killing her. I didn't turn around, for I didn't want to see it.

"They caught Victoria aswell." I said, looking into his eyes. He looked a little confused, but he shook it off.

"Okay, remember everything we have taught you. I will sneak up on Demetri and you go for Caius." He said, and his family started to come over.

"Emmett, you go for Aro and Jasper, you go for-" I cut him off when I shook my head quickly.

"Edward," I said, putting my hand on his face. "I have to go. I won't let you fight them." Hurt filled his face as I told him my plan.

"No, Bella, I can't let you go." He said, looking deep into my eyes. I knew I had to be strong and not give in. I needed to protect this family.

"You have to. I will be back someday, but I will go for now. I'll do what it takes until they let me go again. They'll realize that my gift isn't all that special." I said to him.

He touched the hand that was I had on his face, and I decided to leave him then and say good bye to the other family members. Alice held me in a long hug, and I heard her choked sobs.

When I had said goodbye to everyone, and it took longer because everyone was disagreeing with me, I turned back to Edward. He looked into my eyes for a long time.

Then his lips crushed onto mine, and we kissed for a minute until I broke away, a little embarrassed. He moved his head to my ear.

"We will work out a plan. You won't be there long. I promise. We will see you soon." He said in a very low whisper only I could possibly hear.

"Grab the girl and let's go." I heard an irritated Aro say behind me. I felt Demetris hands go back onto my shoulders and Edward growled at him. I mouthed 'Don't. I love you.' To him, and he looked like he understood.

He lifted up his sleeve to reveal our friendship bracelet he still had on his wrist, and I did the same. He brought it to his heart and mouthed, 'We'll be there soon.'

Then the family became out of my sight, and probably out of my life.

I didn't know how he was going to do it, but I desperately hoped that he came to get me out soon.

I hoped he would keep his promise.

**Victoria is officially gone now! **

**Next chapter will be in EDWARD'S Point Of View, so you can see what plan the Cullens come up with. (:**


	32. Chapter 32

**Edwards Point of View.**

I think we have an emergency.

I think we have an emergency.

If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong,

Cause I won't stop holding on.

**Emergency – Paramore**

Chapter 32

And there she went, right back out of my life again. I couldn't believe her. I had just got her back, after 90 years of waiting, hoping she would be here again, and now she's gone.

I don't know how long my family and I stood in that field, staring at the place where Bella had left us. She had done it to save us, to save our lives. Now it was my turn to save hers.

I took a deep breath, and turned to my family. They looked at me with apologetic looks. I sighed.

"We have to save her. No matter what." I said. They all nodded their heads.

"Son, what do you think we should do?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know just yet. But we have to get a plan together soon, and fast. We need to be in Volterra by Wednesday."

That gave us time to get the plans worked out and get over to Italy. I looked around at my family. Their eyes were starting to fade from gold to black, and I knew they were hungry.

"Go and hunt, all of you. Come back when you are done and we'll get back to the plan." I said. They smiled apologetically my way, and then started to take there own ways. I stayed where I was, and then I sat down on the ground. I started to try and think of a plan that would work. But it wasn't that simple. I knew Aro wouldn't give her back without a fight, so we would have to trick him. We'd have to trick all the Volturi. I chuckled to myself as I thought over my situation. Never in a million years would I have ever of expected of trying to think of a way to trick the Volturi. Was it even possible?

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Alice standing there, looking at the ground. I looked up at her questioningly.  
"Alice, you need to hunt. I can see it in your eyes." I said to her, standing up. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Edward, there is simply no time to hunt. Bella needs to be saved. The quicker we think up a plan, the quicker we can be on a plane to Italy and saving her from a life you and I both know she doesn't want."

I stayed silent, I knew she was right. "Our best chance of getting her back is if we work together, Edward. You, Jasper and I. We have the gifts that can make it happen. We just need to know how to use them without the Volturi finding a way to stop us." She said with a voice that told me she believed we could do it.

I looked up at her with a confused expression on my face. "What about Carlisle? He has a gift, to." I told her. She shrugged. "Carlisle has his gift, but you and I both know there's a chance he can't bring back the undead. Can he bring back vampires? I wouldn't want to test it."

I looked up at her. "Why do you want to help so much? You know I could do this on my own." I asked her. She looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

She sighed as I watched her face fill with pain.  
"Edward, there was once a time when I needed help in the same situation. You tried to help, but it was too late. Now it's not too late. We can still save her, but we need a plan. One that will work."

"You don't need to return the favor, Alice. I don't expect that from you. Or Jasper." I said, reading her thoughts.

She shook her head. "Yes, Edward, I do. Please, I need to do this. I need to help you. You were there for Jasper when he needed to help me, now I'm going to be there for you when you need to help Bella."

I couldn't help but just stare at her. "Thank you Alice. Thank you." I said, and I hugged her tightly. She reminded me so much of Tanya, it almost broke me. Almost.

She hugged me back awkwardly and then she started talking at a fast pace.

"What we need is a plan that even the Volturi can't see through." She said, thinking hard. I faked a small smile. I couldn't smile normally until I had Bella back.

I turned to see Jasper returning, his eyes a light golden. He was at Alice's side within minutes.  
"Anything yet?" He asked Alice, who looked at me. She nodded for me to talk.

"We have worked out that us three are going to have to work together if we want to do this. Our gifts together could just be enough to make the Volturi see right through our plan- only thing is, we don't have one of those yet." I said, looking down.

To my surprise, Alice's mind filled with the memories of her escape. She always kept them blocked out, so she could hopefully one day forget them. But I knew she would never forget those memories, and deep down, she did to.

Instead of ignoring it like I always did, I decided to watch. Just how did she escape the Volturi? It didn't make any sense. As I watched the bit where she saw the vampire who was being punished, I noticed something. Something that I hadn't noticed until now.

The vampire they were punishing, he was looking at Alice. I saw the Volturi, and listened hard to what they were saying as Alice planned her escape.

"Your gift is a big thing to waste. Why you had to reveal yourself in the sun I will never know." Aro said. The vampire, who was a male, was still looking at Alice.

All the Volturi held evil faces that signaled that they were not going to let this vampire go. "To change emotions, well, that is a gift that definitely is special." Aro continued, and that made me stop.

So this vampire could change emotions. Like Jasper. Come to think of it, just why was Jasper Volterra? All these questions flooded into my mind, but I kept watching.

Then something that I must have missed. The male vampire, the one getting punished, mouthed something to her. It looked like he was saying, 'Go'. Alice mustn't have seen this, because she didn't.

As the vampire said 'Go', all the Volturi's face turned calm. Of course! He was using his gift on them. Something no other vampire had done before, because they were not stupid enough to even attempt it.

I watched as Alice made her escape, and as soon as she was out of the door and away from them, the Volturi's faces fell evil again, and the male vampire was punished with a death sentence.

I was to shocked to say anything. I looked at Alice, who seemed concerned.  
"Edward, your emotions are everywhere!" Jasper said. I looked at him.

"I think I just found our way to get through the Volturi." I said. Alice's eyes widened.

"What? How?" She asked. I looked between her and Jasper.

"It's not going to be easy. Jasper, you have some stuff you need to tell us. But if everything gets done right, then maybe, just maybe we can get Bella back." I said at a fast pace.

"Okay, well when the others get back we will-" I cut Alice off short as shook my head.

"No. This plan is too dangerous. I would tell you both not to come, but I need you. Especially you, Jasper. If we go now, I can explain and we can get there quicker." I explained.

Jasper looked confused.

_What have a done?_ He thought. I shook my head at him, signaling that we don't have time to explain just yet.

Jasper and Alice looked between each other, and then Jasper looked back at me. "What ever you say Edward. Just direct us to what we have to do." He said.

I found the bag Carlisle kept in the forest in case we needed anything for the Volturi and wrote out a note. I knew Carlisle wouldn't like it, Esme too. But I had to protect them. And I had to save Bella.

The other family members thoughts were getting louder, signaling they were getting closer and closer.

"Lets go." I said, and I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction to the others, Jasper and Alice right behind me.

We were off on a plan that could, and could not work. But if all went to plan, we might just be able to pull it off.

But one thing is for sure, we were goners if Aro touched either one of us. Especially me.

**  
Next chapter will be in Edward & Bella's Point Of Views. A/N separates the two. (:**


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter is half Edward and Half Bella point of view. (:**

Catch me as I fall;  
Say you're here and it's all over now.  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself.

**Whisper – Evanescence**

Chapter 33

**Edwards Point of View.**

Shock filled Alice's face, and she became speechless. I had made up my mind, and that was the plan. I should have known she would have seen it in her visions.

"You… you think it will work?" She stuttered in a voice that was uncertain. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"It's the only thing we have that can help us now, Alice. We have to try." I said.

Jasper just stared between us. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" He asked in an irritated voice. I knew he hated when Alice and I did that. He didn't have the gift of mind reading or vision seeing, and that was one of the ways Alice and I communicated most of the time.

"Okay." I sighed. I looked around the airport, making sure no one was really listening in. When I saw the guy who was closest half asleep with a book in his hands, I turned back to Jasper.

"Jasper, what were you doing in Volterra when Alice was being captured?" I shot Alice an apologetic look, but she looked at Jasper with a curious expression.

Jasper looked between us nervously.  
"I was in Volterra with a friend at the time. We had both just escaped from an army of Vampire's that were planning to attack one of the cities in Italy." He explained. Alice's eyes widened. Her mind filled with questions, but I had just the one to ask.

"Where is this friend?" I asked him, hoping that I had his same answer. I saw him stiffen, and he looked anxious.

"I… I don't know." He said, and then he sighed. "I may aswell tell you the whole story." He said, holding Alice's hand tight in his.

"It all started when we had finally escaped from this army. We were in Volterra, going to tell the Volturi what was going to happen. I had never met the Volturi, but I had heard about them. When we went into tell them, they said that they couldn't do anything about it until it happened. When we were walking out, Alice and her coven were walking in. I took one look at Alice, and I knew then she was what I had been waiting for for a long time."

"My friends name was James. He, too, had the same power as me." He continued, and I knew I was on the right track from now on. I looked towards Alice, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"James knew I was in love with Alice, he could feel my emotions. So we both agreed to wait for you outside until you were done. We waited for almost 2 hours before your coven finally walked past us. I looked, and you weren't there. I asked them where you were, and they said you were inside, and that they had captured you. James felt my sadness, and he wanted to do something. He was good like that; he always would help in a time of need. We both knew that he had to do something so he could get back inside, so he revealed himself in the sunlight. Soon after, 2 of the Volturi men had captured him, and he was dragged inside. That was the last time I saw him." He said, looking down, ashamed.

"When he didn't return, and Alice didn't come back out, I decided to leave. I walked around the city the rest of the day, trying to find James, when I walked into a café and saw Alice sitting there, a much stressed look on her face. I never did see James again after that, and I thought he must have joined the Volturi. Now that I know he isn't, well I don't know what to believe. I don't think I want to." He said, and he turned to look into Alice's eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Alice said in a gentle voice. Jasper shook his head. "I knew it would bring back bad memories for you, and I didn't want to hurt you." He said back, looking deep into her eyes. She turned away, looking at me.

"Edward, read Jasper's mind. Is James the one I saw getting punished?" She asked me. I looked deep into Jasper's mind, then into Alice's, and my heart sank.

"I'm afraid so." I said sadly, and Jasper's face fell as his eyes saddened.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." Alice started, but Jasper hushed her. "Don't worry about it Alice. Don't think about it." He said in a hurt tone.

"Your best friend died because of me!" Alice said a little louder then what we were talking. The guy with the book looked up, but back down again quickly.

_What are those kids up to? I'll have to pretend to read, just in case their planning to hijack the plane. Kid's these days, you just can't underestimate them._ He thought. I nearly chuckled at the thought.

"So if we study on the plane then the math's competition should be easy. Alice, keep your voice down. People might hear your new idea for your next book." I said just loud enough for my family to hear. They looked at me with confused faces, and Alice had a thought that I was losing it.

When the guy with the book had lost interest in listening in on our lives, I focused back on the plan.

"Okay, so we have discovered that James helped Alice escape. He did this by using his power to change the Volturi's emotions so they didn't care if Alice left. What we need to do is this. We have to all get in to see the Volturi, which shouldn't be to hard. They let any vampire in to see them these days. Both of you will distract the Volturi while I slip away quietly. Jasper, you will use your power as soon as they notice me walking away. Keep them calm, and make them tired, whatever you can do. Alice, you will need to direct me to where they would keep Bella. I'm guessing the same place as you were held would be where she is being kept." Alice winced as the memories came back into her mind, but I ignored them. I already had all the info I needed. "When we have got her, we will go back to you Jasper, and then we run like a tidal wave is right on our heels." I explained.

There was silence. "Will it work, Alice?" Jasper whispered. Alice took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She squeezed her eyes tightly, and then a few minutes later she opened them.

"Nothing is set in stone. One minute I see us making it out fine, the next I see the Volturi killing us all. Then back to the first. I won't know for sure for a while." She said.

I nodded. I was about to speak but a voice over the loud speaker interrupted me.  
"Next flight to Volterra, Italy, boarding now. Please have your tickets ready." A female voice called in an overly excited tone.

We stood up with our small bags of practically nothing, and lined up.

This was it. This trip could bring Bella back home and we would win, or we could all be killed for even attempting such a scheme and the plan would have failed.

Either way, we had to try. I had promised Bella.

And I wasn't about to break another promise to her.

~*~

**Bella's Point Of View.**

I sat on the large bed in the middle of a room that was almost the size of 3 normal sized rooms. I had been put in here nearly an hour ago, and I didn't know what to do except sit there and think about everything that had happened. The plane trip was like hell to me. I had to sit next to Aro and Jane, both with there hands firmly holding mine down. It was painful to sit there and not move for so long.

The biggest pain I felt was leaving my family. I was, once again, alone. Well, not particularly alone. I had vampires around me, but they lived a life I didn't want anything to do with. And because they knew that, I was locked up, like Alice was.

I sat quietly, listening for any noises that could have signaled my escape. Nothing.

I was being held behind a door that was made of some material that was, for once, vampire proof. I guessed that after Alice had escaped they had to make some changes to the place and make it more secure. I had tried and tried to knock it down several times in the last hour, but it didn't budge.

I looked at that door with a look so full of hate that if looks could kill, then that door would have fell down flat. To my surprise, a loud knock then came upon that door, and surprise fell over my face.

In walked Jane, the creepy girl who had tried her very hardest to pain me the day of our confrontation. She always wore a blank expression, but her face looked so creepy she didn't even have to smile evil to look it.

In her hands was a black cloak folded up and hidden in it was a bottle of red. A lump formed in my throat. I smelled the air, and that bottle's scent got my mouthwatering.

I knew it was blood, but it was a different sort of blood. It made all my senses want to get up and take the bottle off of her and skull it; to sooth the fire that was burning in my throat, aching for it.

Jane saw the desperation that was clearly written all over my face. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. "Aro wished to bring you these clothes. You will be let out off here when you decide you like it here. That could be a long time, so I would start to like it here as soon as you can, sweetie." She said, and she chucked me the cloak. To my annoyance, she still held the bottle in her hand.

I caught the cloak with one hand and put it next to me, not taking my eyes off of the bottle.

"This was another present from Aro. Smells good, doesn't it?" She said evilly, gripping it tighter. I licked my lips secretly, and nodded in defeat.

"When you join us officially, this will be all you drink. You can forget the animal blood, all we drink is human." She said, and that made me freeze.

So that's why it smelt so good. Human blood. I had promised myself long ago that I was never going to kill a human for their blood, but did this count?

I realized I had no choice. Human blood or not, I needed to feed. Jane saw this, and she chucked me the bottle. I could see she wanted it to smash, but I caught it. Her face fell a bit. I knew from then on she didn't like me as much as everyone else did. Come to think of it, right now, I don't think anyone liked me.

"See you tomorrow with the next bottle." She said in an irritated tone, and she was out the door quicker then I could realize she was leaving. I looked at the glass bottle I held in my hands. It was a beautiful bottle, one that only the rich people would have in glass cases to protect them.

I walked over to a dressing table that had a large mirror attached to it. I looked at myself, my eyes in particular. They were a soft gold, slowly going black from not hunting.

I looked down at the bottle, and then back at my reflection. "I need the strength." I said to myself, and pulled the lid off the bottle. I looked into the bottle, and then I brought it to my lips.

In seconds the bottle was empty, and for the first time, my thirst had been satisfied. I was thirsty for more, more of the blood that taste so good. I put the bottle on the table, about to look around for more, there had to be more! But before I could, I caught another glimpse at my reflection.

I gasped at what I saw. From one small bottle of blood, my eyes had already started to go a red color. There was still a golden color in my eyes, but mostly was a light shade of red.

I was speechless. This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to be one of them. I needed to run away, I needed my eyes to back to the way they were, satisfied thirst or not, I was not going to drink human blood for the rest of my life.

I decided on my options. I would drink the blood, when I absolutely needed it, to keep my strength up. I wouldn't look in the mirror and see what I was becoming, because it was not what I wanted. How anyone wanted it was beyond my knowledge.

One thing was for sure, I needed to get out off here. I needed Edward to keep his promise.

**Next Chapter is JUST Bella's Point Of View. (:**


	34. Chapter 34

**This chapter is JUST Bella's point of view. (:**

Like poison that I just have to taste,

Like an ocean that sweeps me away,

Something this good has to be

Hazardous.

**Hazardous – Vanessa Amorosi **

Chapter 34

The cloak they had given me was at least 2 sizes to big on me. Either that, or that's how they wore them. Either way, it didn't suit me very well.

I sighed at my self in the mirror, knowing the red eyes went perfectly with the cloak.

I admit, it was very comfortable clothing. But it was worn by evil vampires, powerful vampires. It just didn't suit me at all. I wasn't meant to be a bad vampire; heck, Lauren gave me the creeps. And she was human.

I chuckled to myself. If the Volturi knew I was once scared off a human, would they still let me stay? I laughed a bitter laugh out loud. "Of course not. No vampire who couldn't stand up to a human would be allowed here." I said.

"Not unless she had a very special gift." I heard a voice behind me say, startling me. I turned to see Aro at the door. "Um, come in?" I said awkwardly.

He smiled at me, and then pulled a chair from the small table that I had in the room.

"Can I help you?" I said, looking around. Aro scared the hell out of me, and now that it was just us, I was nearly shaking with fear.

"I heard you talking to yourself, I just come to see how you were settling in." he said, and then he raised an eyebrow at me. "You're afraid of a human?" He asked me.

I looked around, a little embarrassed. Honestly, what vampire was scared off a human? I knew it wasn't right, and if I went back to the school now I probably wouldn't be scared off her, compared to what had scared me now.

"Oh, it's just high school girls. You know how they get." I said, turning away. He chuckled.

"Bella, they didn't have high school when I was human. So I wouldn't know how 'high school girls' get at all." He said, laughing softly. "Please, tell me why this human scares you. I am astonished that you would be scared at all." He said curiously.

I pursed my lips, and then sighed. "It's just, she, um, Lauren, made up rumors about me. The whole of that school hates me. I got kicked out of the unit I was sharing with a friend because I apparently 'attacked' her. Please, tripping her over would be the least of her problems." I said without thinking. Aro looked at me surprised, and then an evil grin came over his face.

"It surprises me that you didn't just kill this human. Most would in your situation." He said with even more curiosity in his voice. I was starting to get a little irritated.

"I don't like killing humans. Why take an innocent life just so you can live, when your not supposed to even be alive?" I said to him in an angry tone, and I instantly regretted it as soon as it left my mouth. He looked at me with small surprise, but curiosity was still all over his face.

I sighed when he didn't reply. "What makes my gift so special anyway? All I can do is stop other gifts from working. How does that benefit you?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

He looked at me with a shocked look. "Every gift is special, no matter who has it.." He said. I raised an eyebrow impatiently.

He sighed then, something I hadn't seen him do.

"Bella, there was once a time when someone used their gift on us." He said, looking away.

My mouth fell open. A vampire used their gift on the Volturi? I didn't even think that was possible. Aro even looked a little embarrassed, which had me nearly speechless.

"How? When?" I asked in a whisper, curiosity burning inside me. He looked at me with an expression I didn't recognize.

"Back when we had Alice. She escaped when the person we were punishing used their gift on us. By the time they had stopped, she was out the door, and if we had chased her, she would have just ran to a plane and caught it to anywhere, she was that desperate to escape." He said. My eyes widened. So that's how Alice escaped. My mind filled with a million question that I wanted to ask him, but I kept quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, if we had you, no one could possibly get past us, because they wouldn't be able to use their gift on you, and you could finish them off." Aro said with a sneaky grin on his face.

I was speechless. My gift was being used as a backup plan if the Volturi couldn't fight back? That was something new. So at some points even the Volturi, most powerful vampires in the world, needed help. Huh. Just goes to show everyone needs help sometimes.

"Of course that doesn't happen often. It has only happened once, and we will make sure it never happens again. But we have you just in case." He said in an angry tone. He stood up and walked to the door.

Before he left he said over his shoulder, "Jane will be in soon." And then he left.

I was left standing there, a shocked expression never leaving my face.

"I have to get out of here." I said to myself, and I turned back to look at myself in the mirror.

My throat burned for more blood, which was odd. Usually I could go for days without blood, but ever since I tasted human blood, my senses had gone crazy. As if she had known, and knowing Jane, she probably did, there was a loud knock at the door, and in walked Jane.

"Whoa, you so do not suit that colour." She said, looking at me up and down. I was still in the cloak she had given me yesterday. She had in her hands a second cloak, and another bottle of that delicious blood that made me lick my lips without thinking.

Jane saw this, and she laughed an evil laugh. My heart sank. "You want this, don't you?" She said, lifting up the bottle and tossing it between her hands.

_Please don't drop it, Oh please don't._ I heard myself think, and it almost disgusted me how much I wanted that blood. I lifted my chin high.

"No, I'm not even thirsty." I said, trying to sound proud.

She looked at me with a funny expression on her face that signaled she didn't believe me. "Whatever, then you wouldn't mind if I did this…" she said, and then she tossed the bottle into the air.

Without realizing what I was doing, I lunched straight for where the bottle as falling. There was a chair in my way, the one that Aro was sitting on before, and without hesitation I threw it out of my way and caught the bottle, landing with a thud on the ground.

I sighed in relief, but then I looked up at Jane, who had a very satisfied, very evil look plastered all over her face. I kept quiet, and stood up, not meeting her eyes.

"Of course you don't want it." She said in a fake tone, and then chucked the cloak on the table.

"Do yourself a favor sweetie, and tell me your size next time. That cloak is way too big for you." She said, looking me up and down again.

"I won't need it. I'll be out of here soon." I said without thinking. Why was I saying things before thinking it through?

Jane looked at me with a surprised expression.

To my surprise, she laughed in my face. "You think your getting out of here? Like, out of Volterra? Sweetie, you aren't going no where for a long time." She said, laughing evilly in my face.

I kept silent, still looking at the ground. "Haha, even when you get out of this _room_ we won't be letting you leave. We _never _leave here, unless it's an emergency. We don't get many emergencies that require _all_ of us going." She said, smiling her trademark evil smile at me. Really, she didn't even need to try to be evil. I think she was just born creepy.

I was beginning to have enough of her taunts. While she was still laughing in my face, I finally snapped.

"I will be out of here soon. Edward will come for me. Just you wait!" I shouted in her face. She looked stunned by my words.

After silence, she laughed one bitter laugh.

"Haha, don't make me laugh. Okay then sweetie. You keep believing that. You keep believing that your precious Edward is going to come and save you with some master plan and you will escape and live happily ever after." She said sarcastically. "Didn't your friend tell you? Once your captured here, your coven, or 'family', abandon you. They don't come back. In this world, you rarely ever get a happily ever after." She said in a different tone. She made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She left then, slamming the unbreakable door behind her and leaving me in stunned silence. I knew I had to believe that what she said wasn't true, it was the only way I could make it out of here with out going crazy.

But that was easier said then done. Because her words struck right through me and into my heart.

And now I was really starting to believe I would be stuck here forever.


	35. Chapter 35

**This Chapter Changes From Edward's Point Of View, to Bella's Point Of View. :]**

The things you put in your head  
They will stay here forever  
Our blood is cold and we're alone, love  
But I'm alone with you.

**No Sound But The Wind – Editors**

Chapter 35

**Edward's Point Of View.**

I wasn't in the best mood. I hadn't hunted for 2 days now and my throat was burning. But I ignored it as much as I could, making a promise to my self I would not spend another lifetime alone without Bella. There was simply no time to hunt.

I could see Alice was getting irritated, too, but she didn't show it. Jasper had hunted before we left, but being the newest vegetarian, I could see he was thirsty as well.

And it didn't help that the stupid plane was late.

We got into Volterra two hours longer then we expected. All the passengers were pretty annoyed at this, but I think I was the most. Did they not understand that I was on a lifesaving mission? Why did the storm have to happen then…?

"Edward, please. Your emotions are changing mood." Jasper said. I was about to say sorry, but it got me thinking. It would require a lot of skill to change ones emotions and distract them – could Jasper do it?

"What are you curious about?" Jasper said then, turning towards me. Alice stared off into space, then she turned and frowned at me. I knew what was coming next before she started.

_Edward, don't be so negative. We will get her back. Don't think Jasper isn't capable off it, because he is. _She thought in a firm voice. I nodded at her, ignoring her words anyway.

I looked around. We were sitting in the hotel we had booked, waiting for night to fall. Believe it or not, as soon as we got into the airport, the skies cleared and a nice sunny day formed. Great, just my luck really.

Now evening was slowly turning into night, and as soon as it was pitch black, we would make our way through the city, towards the Volturi's 'lair', I guess you could say.

But we hadn't practiced our powers, or gone over our plan again once. I knew this needed to be done, because if we got to the Volturi, unprepared, then there was no doubt that we were goners.

I turned to see Jasper and Alice sitting now in front of the TV, cuddled up close, watching a bad sitcom. This annoyed me a little, but I didn't say anything. After all, they were risking their lives for me by just being here, and I could never thank them enough for it.

I went and sat down on the other couch to them and watched with them, but I was getting impatient. I missed Bella. That was all that was running through my mind. Bella.

"Jasper, can you try and use your power on me so that I go calm and uncaring of anything? Just to practice." I said, breaking the silence that had been held for so long. To my relief, Alice turned the sound off the TV down.

"I'll try." He said, and then he turned fully towards me. I sat there, wondering if he could do it or not, and feeling guilty nonetheless. He closed his eyes, and he tensed up.

I looked at Alice, and then suddenly, we were both in a daze. I felt relaxed and tired, and I didn't feel anything. What were we doing again? I didn't care, it was to nice to be in this state. I turned and looked at Alice's face, and she had a wide smile on her face.

Her shoulders went limp and she closed her eyes, as if she was sleeping. Nothing mattered now, I couldn't even think off what I was so worried about before. All I cared about was relaxing. I laid down on the carpet, wanting to fall asleep. Nothing was going to stop me now. Nothing…

Then like a button being turned off, I immediately opened my eyes and sat up from were I had apparently lied down. I felt disorientated, and I was blinking unnecessarily. I looked at Alice, who seemed to be in the same state: confused.

Then everything flooded back into me. The Volturi. Jasper's power. Saving Bella. I looked at Jasper in surprise, and he seemed to be in a little shock to.

"Jasper, you did it on both of us!" Alice said in a happy voice. I nodded. "That means you can do it to more then one person. That's great!" I said, my hopes in getting Bella back rising.

Jasper still looked surprise. "That's good, I guess. It's just, I don't think I did it you just you two. I think I did it to myself as well." He said, looking down at himself.

My hopes faltered. So not only did we get put in the daze, so did Jasper. And that could cause problems.

We sat in silence for a long time.

"It really isn't all that bad. While the Volturi and I are tired and relaxed, you two can go get Bella. Then you can come back and get me and we can run like hell." Jasper said. What he said made sense, but I still didn't know if it was possible.

"We have to try." He said, looking at me. I was grateful to have a family by my side. I didn't think I do this without them. And truthfully, I couldn't.

But then, Alice had to go and ruin my hopes. "What if we get put under your emotions aswell? We all know we didn't care about anything while we were under that."

It seemed every time we got somewhere, something always put us back. 2 steps forward, 3 steps back.

Jasper shook his head. "I'll know if I have done it to you, and if so I will stop it. I will tell you to run and before the Volturi can get to you, I will use my power again. This WILL work." He said, looking at us all with a serious face.

Weather it was his friend James, or if it was because he was our only way off stopping the Volturi that made him more determined about the Volturi, I didn't mind. As long as we got Bella back, nothing mattered.

We looked out the window, and finally, finally, it was pitch black. We were about 2 hours away from the Volturi's 'lair', and we knew there would be people out, so we couldn't run to fast. We would have got a hotel closer, but that would be the first place the Volturi would look if they came after us. So the further away the better, much to my irritation.

"Edward, I know you don't want to, but it would give us all more energy if we hunted on our way. I know you want to get her back as soon as possible, but I knew you would hate yourself if you failed one part of the plan because you weren't strong enough." Alice said as we walked through the hotel lobby.

I considered this, I really did. I knew she was right; she was always right. I gave in. "Fine. But it will be the quickest hunt you have ever done in your life." I said, and Alice laughed softly.

We walked out the door and into the dark streets. People were everywhere, and I realized why. It was a Thursday, and people always were out on a Thursday night.

It didn't matter to me though. As long as we got Bella back, nothing mattered.

We set off on the most dangerous mission of our lives, still not knowing if we were going to make it out of it alive or not. Both ways, we would have tried, and that meant I had kept my promise.

I just hoped Bella would know that if we didn't get to her in time.

**Bella's Point Of View.**

Jane came in again that same day, but this time, to my relief, she didn't say a word. Everything she has said to me just hours ago was enough to last me a lifetime of pain, because there was that chance that she was right.

Heck, there wasn't just a chance. It was most likely going to happen. I may aswell just join the Volturi now and get it over with, so I didn't have to stay in this room all day and night. It was almost as painful as living in that shed so long ago.

_No. Don't think that. Don't believe the lies she tells you. _My mind kept telling me, but now I didn't know who to believe.

Jane had a basket off some sort with her, and she put it down on the table. She met my eyes, and she rolled her own. She walked out, closing the door behind her a little softer then had before.

I quickly went to the basket and looked inside. It was filled with magazines, and even a few books. How were they going to keep me in here for? By the looks off it they thought days, maybe even weeks.

And now, _I_ didn't know how long I was going to be in here. I had been expecting Edward to have come by now. How long had it been? I had lost count of the seconds, the minutes, the hours, even the days.

This room didn't have a single window so I couldn't tell if It was night or day, but my instincts told me it was night. It got a bit colder at night time. I pulled out the books and magazines in the basket, and to my surprise, there were two extra bottles of blood.

I licked my lips as my throat burned. It had only been a few hours since I had fed, yet I was thirsty. Again. If I hadn't notice a note written under the magazines and next to the bottles, I would probably have drunk them straight away.

I picked up the note and read through it slowly.

_Bella, You don't seem to know when you are going to make up your mind about joining us._

_Just in case that takes a long time, we would like to make your stay more enjoyable._

_Don't drink the blood all at once, Jane is sometimes forgetful and may forget to bring you your daily feed. She has told me you are enjoying your new diet, you could have that as much as you want when you join us. Just saying._

_Hope to hear you have decided to come out soon._

_Aro._

My stay more ENJOYABLE? What did they think I was taking this as, a hotel? I debated on weather to write him back a note saying the only way this could be enjoyable is if my whole family was with me and that everything was normal again. But somehow I had the feeling he could _make _my whole family come here, just so I could join them.

And I had made them a promise, that I would protect them, and not let the Volturi touch them.

I read over the note again. What did he mean, Jane was sometimes forgetful? Was it really that she was forgetful, or was it just simply she did not care? I didn't like Jane. At all. She was to evil and to creepy for me to trust, so I did listen to the note. I put the bottles on the dresser.

But something in the note really got me. _Hope you decide to come out soon. _So all I had to do was say I wanted to join them, and I would be free. From this room, at least.

That made me really think. What if Edward _didn't_ come for me? I couldn't stay in this room forever, not if 'forgetful' Jane didn't bring me food. So how would I know when to say the word and go and join them forever, if Edward didn't come?

I sat and thought for a long time, and then my mind was made up.

If Edward did not come in 3 days, then I would say to the Volturi that I will join them. I'll give him 3 days to keep his promise. 3 days.

"Please, please come soon Edward. I need you." I whispered to myself, and I held the bracelet he had given me for hours, hoping that where ever he was, he was planning my escape.

I was loosing hope, and I knew I shouldn't. Not until those 3 days were up.


	36. Chapter 36

**This is chapter is just from Edward's Point Of View! (:**

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape

**The Great Escape – Boys Like Girls**

Chapter 36

**Edward's Point Of View.**

There it was. Right in front off me. The Volterra towers. Under them was there Volturi, sitting there in their thrones, probably torturing Bella right at this minute.

A lump formed in my throat. What if they were? What if they had killed her because she wouldn't co-operate? Worse, what if they didn't, but she had joined them, and didn't want to come with us?

I could feel Jasper staring at me with annoyed eyes. I ignored them, but he sensed that I knew what he was doing.

"Edward, she will be fine. She will come with us, I promise." He said in a tone that showed he meant it.

"If all goes to plan." I mumbled very low to myself. Unfortunately, Alice was standing to close, and she heard. I shuddered at her thoughts quickly, knowing what she was about to say before the words were out of her mouth.

"Edward, seriously, negativity gets you no where. I know where Bella is right now because I was in the same place. Do you think negativity got me anywhere? No. It got me days locked up. This _will _work." She said firmly.

I couldn't help what I said, but I instantly regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth.

"What? Have you seen it? Because you can just see _everything_ can't you, Alice." I said angrily.

She seemed shocked and surprised by my words, nonetheless, hurt. I didn't need Jasper to tell me that.

Then she came up close to me, our faces just centimeters away. She was glaring right into my eyes.

"My gift saved me from the Volturi, you know that. Jasper and I are risking our lives just being her, and all your doing is doubting us. I'm doing this for Bella. She needs all the help she can get right now because she doesn't have a gift like mine to help her out. I'm doing it because she is like a sister to me. My sister didn't come back for me, to hell if you think I'm going to do that to Bella." She nearly yelled straight into my face.

I stood there, not knowing what to say. Because the thing was, she was right. About everything. She was always right. It was about time I realized it.

Thankfully, it was Jasper who pulled Alice away, because she was still glaring into my eyes as guilt over took me.

"We aren't going to get anywhere if we turn on each other now. Edward, Alice is right. We can do this, but only if you believe it will. If you don't believe, then we will never get Bella back. And she needs us right now. I can feel it."

I didn't know if Jasper could actually feel her emotions, or if he was just saying that. Either way, I had blocked out everyone's thoughts from the moment after Alice had yelled at me, and I wasn't going to ask. Jasper didn't look angry at me, but it didn't look like I was on the favorite list of either of them.

We stood standing there, looking around for a long time. It was a busy night, there were people around everywhere. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Would the Volturi chase us in front of hundreds off bystanders?

To my surprise, it was Alice who broke the long held silence. She sighed, looking down, and then looked at both Jasper and I, who stared curiously.

"Lets go. The quicker we get in, the faster we get out." She said, and then she was already walking in the direction of the underground entrance.

Jasper and I looked at each other for a minute, and then followed her silently.

~*~

The lady at the reception desk was named Heidi, I knew from reading her mind. I had decided to unblock all thoughts now, it would be easier to communicate and listen to Jasper's thoughts when the plan was put into action.

Heidi was on the phone to her friend when we walked in, her eyes instantly opening wide in surprise. The only people that ever came in here was the Volturi themselves or with law breaking vampires, or with a tour guide full of curious humans. Also known as lunch to the Volturi.

"Stacy, I'm going to have to call you back." She whispered into the mouthpiece in a hurry, and then put the receiver down. She smiled warmly at us, which confused me.

"Hi, Welcome to Volterra." She said in English, which surprised me. She had a heavy Italian accent, but still she spoke to us in English. The last time I was here, I had read Aro's mind to discover they were going to change Heidi so she could become one of them one day. Obviously that day had not come, and it almost made me feel sorry for her, as that day probably never will. Still, her mind read she was convinced they would change her, and there was no point in telling her otherwise, she would listen to the Volturi and only the Volturi, no matter what lies they said.

"Hi, we would like to see the Volturi, if that's possible." Alice said politely, wearing a fake smile. Heidi turned to her, and she smiled back at her. Heidi wasn't the receptionist here when Alice was captured, but she was when I visited. I wonder what happened to the last receptionist, after she had helped Alice escape accidentally.

"Of course." She said, and then picked up the phone again. She pressed a button, and waited.

"Hello, this is Heidi. You have some vampires who wish to see you." She said into the mouth piece.

There was a silence as the other end replied, no doubt Aro or Demetri.

"No, they have golden colored eyes. They don't seem to want any trouble." She said, and winked at Alice. Alice broadened her fake smile a bit. She wore it so well.

There was a long silence as the other end replied. She looked between us all, and then lifted the phone away from her ear and mouth.

"Would you be the Cullens?" She asked us all. My heart sank. So they knew we were here.

It took a little while for us all to answer, but we did, truthfully. We were the Cullens, and there was no point in lying to the Volturi.

"Yes, sir, there is three Cullens here that wish to see you all." She said. Another long silence, and then she hung up the phone. She still had a warm smile on her face, but it had faltered a little.

"Right this way." She said, and stood up. We followed her through doors and hallways, and they seemed to go forever. I could see Alice was holding onto Jasper tightly, obviously remembering these hallways very well. I remembered them, but certainly not this long.

We were lead to two huge doors that were closed, and I could smell the Volturi were just on the other side. I took a deep breath, and so did Alice. She didn't wear the fake smile anymore, it must have been to hard for her.

"Straight through these doors. See you on the way out." Heidi said, and then she walked away.

_If You Make It Out. _She thought, and then disappeared back through those doors and hallways.

We stood at the doors, not knowing weather to open them or not. To open them could mean we never get back through them. But to leave them closed would to abandon Bella forever. And I couldn't do that.

Not to my best friend. Not to Bella.

Jasper pulled open the large doors easily, and I was the first one to walk inside. The Volturi's evil smiles were the first thing I saw as I walked in. They were sitting on their thrones, looking like kings. Kings… Something wasn't right, but I ignored the feeling.

Alice and Jasper trailed slowly behind me, and when I stopped in front of the Volturi, they stood at either side of me. There was silence, and it was quiet.

"Well, welcome to our home, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Welcome back Alice." Aro said, smiling at us all. Alice's hands were behind her back, and I saw them tighten.

"Thanks." I said in a mysterious tone. Aro raised an eyebrow. I was glad they were all sitting down, especially Aro. That way he couldn't touch me and find out our plan. Everything was going to plan so far, but we were a long way away from it being complete.

"So, what brings you here today?" He said in a fake curious tone. To my surprise, it was Jasper who spoke up.

"You know exactly what we are here for." Jasper hissed. A surprised look came over Aro's face, and Demetri, Caius and Alec all looked at each other.

"Ah, that I do. You have come to see Bella." Aro said, standing up. I slowly took a step back, but he didn't notice. I knew he would come straight for me, and his mind said it all.

"Unfortunately, my dear children, Bella has not yet officially joined us yet. Once she has, you are welcome to come visit her when she pleases. On your way now." Aro said, coming up close to me.

I knew that all it took was for him to slightly touch me. Then everything would be over. The plan would have failed. I would have failed myself, my family, but more importantly, I would have failed Bella. And I could let that happen.

I took a few steps back and Alice and Jasper did the same.

"Oh, well that is to bad." I started to say, turning to Jasper and Alice, as we continued to back away. Alice nodded towards Jasper, who I saw get ready. We had talked through this, when I called it, Jasper would use his power, and Alice and I would be off to find Bella.

"Maybe another day then… JASPER NOW." I yelled, and to my surprise Aro lunged towards me. I moved as quickly out the way as possible, and he fell to the floor. Jasper had used his power.

"No, not agaaaaaaaaiiin." Demetri said and he dragged the again on for a long time as relaxation took over him. Alice and I looked at each other, making sure we to weren't under Jasper's power. When we were sure we weren't, I moved away from the, what looked like sleeping Aro, and directed Alice to show us the way.

She ran behind the thrones and towards a door that was hidden. It was hard to see, and I wouldn't have been able to find it with out her help. I threw Jasper a quick glance, but he was under his power too, a funny smile on his face.

Alice flew open the door why I was looking, and suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. I didn't turn away from looking at the dazed Volturi as I asked Alice why she stopped. When she didn't answer, I turned around.

What I saw made all my hopes rush out of me all at the same time. I knew now that it would be all over. My heart sank, and my unnecessary breathing stopped.

"And where would you two be going?" Jane asked, a smug yet very evil smile plastered on her face.

She was blocking the entrance to the other rooms; the rooms in which Bella was in.

We were never going to get to her now.


	37. Chapter 37

**This Chapter changes from Edward's to Bella's Point Of View. (:**

So come on and fly with me,

As we make our great escape.

**Down – Jay Sean**

Chapter 37

**Edwards Point Of View.**

Jane's eyes fixed on Alice's, and I immediately new what she was doing before Alice had the chance to see it.

"Alice, MOVE!" I shouted, but it was too late. Alice froze, and she started shaking. Then something that I really couldn't handle… she started screaming.

But it was worse then that. She wasn't just screaming, she was screaming for Jasper. For me.

"JASPER! EDWARD! SOMEONE, STOP HER!" She screamed, and she slowly fell to the ground. Her eyes were shut tightly, but pain was visible all over her face. Jane was hurting my sister.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I jumped on Jane, tackling her to the ground. With her concentration being interrupted, Alice's screaming came to a halt, and within seconds she was on her feet.

Alice stood frozen, her head in her hands, while I was on the floor wrestling with Jane so she wouldn't concentrate for more then 3 seconds. I looked up at Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I nearly yelled. "Help Me!" She shook her head. "I can't Edward, I can't do this." She said in a hysterical tone. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Alice you're giving them what they want. If you act this and be scared off them then they will always have that hold over you. Just an hour ago, Alice, you were the one telling me that negativity gets you no where. You can do this Alice, I know you ca-" I was interrupted when I suddenly fell frozen.

Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks hitting me all at the same time. Jane had overpowered me while I was distracted.

Pain cursed through me as she stared into my eyes with her angry yet evil eyes.

I yelled in pain as it reached all through me, forcing me down on to the floor. I had never felt so much pain since the day I was changed. It was like I was burning alive – only worse.

I screamed and yelled, not really knowing who I was yelling for. I hoped Bella could hear me, where ever she was. Then she would know I tried – that we all tried, to save her. I had kept half of my promise, the other half I wouldn't live to fulfill.

I was breathing heavily and trying so hard to ignore the intense pain passing through me, but in this little hallway I couldn't move at all without more and more pain being shot into me.

I stared up at Jane, who was staring down at me with a smug expression. She stood there, unaffected by anything, like it was taking her no amount of effort at all to stand here and torture me.

Her evil smile grew larger as she looked at me with pitiful eyes. I watched her with angry eyes, telling her I was not going to plead her to stop. She knew this, but it only forced more pain through me.

I let out a loud yell as the fire burned harder. How to explain pain when it is so… painful? I couldn't yell no more, for it hurt to much to use the effort. My eyes lowered halfway, and I didn't know how much more I could take until I begged her to kill me.

Looking through half closed eyes, I saw her mouth open and she said something, but I didn't hear it. I knew what she said, and it made me fight harder. "Game Over. You Fail." She mouthed, and it was then that I knew I couldn't give up. I was not going to let her win.

As if Alice was the mind reader in the family, she shocked me when she suddenly tackled Jane into a wall, and finally, _finally _the fire stopped and the pain ceased.

I was breathing heavy unnecessary breaths, but I was on my feet in seconds. Alice and Jane were fighting in front of me, but I looked ahead. There was two ways to go, and each side had 2 doors. I smelled the air for Bella's scent, and relieved, I found it.

But it wasn't the same. It smelled different. It smelled… like them. Too much like them. I looked down at Alice, who had punched Jane's face in hard. Jane's eyes fell closed, like she had been knocked out.

I didn't even think it was possible for vampires to get knocked out, so I didn't know If Jane was really knocked out or just stunned. Both ways, this was out chance to get Bella, and Alice knew it.

She jumped off of Jane and was already running down the hall way, with me trailing close behind.

**Bella's Point Of View.**

Was it just my mind before? It had to be. But I could have sworn I heard Edward's voice yelling my name. But if it had been, then why didn't he call back when I answered him?

The only thing from stopping me from knowing for sure was the door that I just couldn't seem to break no matter how hard I tried. How Jane had slammed it so many times I will never know.

I listened for his cries again, but there was no sound that signified he was here. It must have been my imagination. My mind, it was playing tricks on me again. Just like it had always done these past 90 years.

I heard footsteps running towards the door. It would be Jane, probably coming to laugh at me because I had called back to Edward. Every time I said something about my family, she would laugh, saying that there was no point in hoping, they were never coming.

A soft knock came at the door, and in a light whisper, I heard Alice and Edward's soft voices ask "Bella, are you in there?" Relief washed through me, almost enough for me yell with happiness.

"Edward! Alice! You came back for me!" I shouted, tears in my eyes that would never fall. "Shh!" Alice said quietly, and my eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"Why do you want me to be quiet? You don't know how happy it is to know you guys are here!" I said happily. I didn't even recognize my voice, it was so happy.

I heard Alice and Edward fiddling with the handle, and then I knew without even looking that they would be shocked. They tried pushing against the heavy metal door, but it didn't budge.

"Alice, Edward, the door can't be opened without a key. I have tried for days to get it open but they have made it so no one can escape." I said, rushing to the door.

There was a long silence, and then Alice and Edward were whispering some things to each other. I pushed harder against the door to hear what they were saying, but Edward's voice suddenly became louder.

"Bella, I need you to grab the sides of the door and on the count of three I want you to pull with all the strength you have. This day might be strong enough to hold one vampire, but with the three of us going against it, it might just break down!" Edward said in a rush.

I considered this for a second, then decided it was the only other option we had. I gripped each side of the doors with tight hands, and took a deep breath.

"Ready!" I said. "Okay, One, Two, THREE!" Edward and Alice both said at the same time, and both their bodies slammed into the door a shard as they could as I pulled with all the strength I had.

The door creaked and groaned, and it started to move, but not enough that it broke down. Edward and Alice both leant of the door. "You right Bella?" They asked me.

"I'm fine! Do it again, it's almost out!" I said, and gripped the edges again with tight hands. They counted down again, and this time the door moved a bit more.

I kept pulling the door with all the strength I had, and I knew Alice and Edward were doing the same.

I pulled once more, putting in everything I had, and suddenly, to my surprise, the door came off and was in my hands as Edward and Alice fell to the floor in the room.

I chucked the door to the corner off the room, and it made a loud bang that made me wince. I looked down at Alice and Edward, and gave each of them a hand so they could get up.

As soon as I pulled Edward up I was pulled into a tight hug. I hugged him back tightly aswell.

"I missed you so much." I whispered to him. "You know I would come back for you." He whispered back, and he kissed my cheek softly. He looked into my eyes, I saw him grimace at the color. "It doesn't suit you. Your not meant to be evil." He said, softly touching my cheek.

Alice chuckled. "Come on you two, before Jane wakes up." She said as she walked out the door.

I froze.

"J-Jane wakes up?" I stuttered. Alice grinned at me, and Edward smiled. "Yeah, I knocked her out. Can you believe it?" Alice laughed and turned around.

My breathing stopped completely. "Stop. Alice, Edward, Jane didn't get knocked out. I tried to fight her earlier, and she did this trick where you think she's knocked out, but she really isn't, and she sneaks up on you." I said in a frightened voice.

Edward and Alice's faces both fell, and we turned to look out the doorway to see none other then her standing there, an evil grin plastered on her face.

"I thought my ears we going red." She laughed, and then she turned to Alice and looked into her eyes. I knew what she was about to do, and I had to stop it. A plan was already forming in my head.

I jumped for her, but I was no where near as strong as she was. I fell to the ground, but still, it knocked her out of concentration, and she stared at down at me. I smiled smugly.

"Bet you hate that. The fact you can't do it to me." I said, and I didn't even recognize my own tone.

Her face turned with anger, and she stared down at me. "I may not be able to use my gift on you, but that doesn't stop me from doing this." She said, and she kicked me straight into the stomach, making me gasp in shock.

I was now on my side, and I could see Alice was holding Edward back. I looked at Alice. She turned to me, her face scared. "Get the door." I mouthed to her. It took a while for her to realize what I said, but realization hit her face.

She then pulled Edward to her side and whispered something in his ear, why I turned to Jane. "Come on, is that all you got?" I said, standing up. I ignored the pain from her kick. She narrowed her eyes at me, and then I saw her fist come straight for my face.

The punch sent me flying back to the ground, but I saw Edward and Alice sneaking over to the door that was in the corner in which Jane now had her back to.

That punch, it hurt. It really hurt. Now was the time I was going to fight back. I got up and slapped her, but it barely did anything but make her take a few steps back. She laughed evilly and slapped me back. I was just barely able to keep balance, but I did.

I looked towards Alice, who was writing something down on a piece of paper silently. It amazed me Jane didn't have a clue what was going on. Alice then held up the piece off paper, and I read it as quickly as I could.

_You know what to do. Do it, and as soon as It has shocked her, run straight out the door. DON'T HESITATE._

The 'Don't Hesitate' at the bottom made me realize exactly what I had to do, and how I was going to do it. Alice and Edward were out the door way, Edward carrying the door out with him.

I knew what I had to do now, and I hoped it worked. It was the only thing we had left. I reached out and slapped her again, but it just made her laugh again.

When she went to slap me, I grabbed her hand before it hit my face. Her laughing stopped, and quicker then I thought possible, my teeth bit down onto her wrist, releasing the poisonous venom.

She screamed in surprise, and jumped to the side and to the ground. It was the second I had been waiting for. As quick as I could possibly go, I ran straight out the door.

Jane had already recovered from the bite, and was now running full speed at me. Just before she could get past the door frame, Alice yelled, "Edward, Now!" And he slammed the door straight back to where it originally set. He hit the bolts in again, and they went in.

In a matter of seconds, the door stood like it never was taken down. But this time, it held Jane captive, not me.

"Let me OUT!" She shouted, banging hard against the door. I took this as my opportunity for my own revenge.

"There is no use thinking your family will come for you. Didn't you know? Once your in here, they abandon you." I said in a fake tone. I looked apologetically at Alice, but she had a smile on her face.

"Argh!" Jane yelled, and continued banging at the door. We each sighed a sigh off relief.

"Where not out of here yet." Edward said seriously. Alice nodded. "Come on, lets get Jasper and run for our lives." She said.

I grabbed Edward's hand in mine and we ran down the familiar hallway I was pushed through just days earlier.

Finally, they had come back for me. I nearly sighed with relief.

But as Edward has said, we weren't out off here yet.

We were still a long way from it.


	38. Chapter 38

**This Chapter Is Bella's POV.**

Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you.  
Sweet raptured light,

It ends here tonight.

**My Last Breath – Evanescence**

Chapter 38

I expected all the Volturi members beside Jane to be waiting at the exit of the doorway, waiting for us to come so we could be captured and punished.

I was shocked with relief when there wasn't. I looked at Edward and Alice, and they, to, had a look of relief on their faces. Edward's hand was in mine and I felt in loosen a bit as he sighed with relief.

"Jasper still must have them under." Alice said with a smile on her face. I looked at both her and Edward with confusion. Edward chuckled when he saw my face.

"We will explain later, it's kind of hard to explain when we could have only minutes to escape." Edward said in a low voice, ruining the relieved mood that we were all in.

"He's right, we have to get Jasper and run." Alice said, and then she was in front off us, leading us towards the Volturi thrones. I imagined that was where the Volturi sat all day, probably only using their powers to harm other vampires who disobeyed the rules.

We weren't running, but we weren't what you would call walking. I think we all knew that the Volturi could still be their, sitting with their smug expressions and wondering why we would ever try to beat them. I could see it all so clearly now, that I was almost certain that we were in trouble.

But when we rounded around the thrones, no one sat there. It made me relieved, but more curious then ever. Where were the Volturi? Surely they wouldn't leave when there was other vampires' trying to help escape a captured one. That'd be like a prison guard leaving a prisoner with the key.

My thoughts vanished as I looked down from the thrones. A loud gasp came from only my mouth, and I wondered why the others were not shocked by the sight.

All of the Volturi members besides Jane and Aro were lying on the ground under their thrones, as if they were dead. I knew they weren't because they had happy smiles on their faces and their eyes were closed, like they were enjoying an afternoon nap.

I looked around to see Aro further away from the others, lying on the ground on his stomach. His arms were stretched out and his head to he side. He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face like the others, but his wasn't as happy. He looked a little like he was in pain.

Then my breathing stopped altogether when I looked up. There was Jasper, standing there with the exact same expression the Volturi had on their faces. He was standing up though, and he looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

I turned to Edward with a worried expression.

"He's got them under his power. It affects him aswell. We had nothing else to do." Edward whispered into my ear quickly. I looked at Alice, who had a worried look on her face, to.

"As soon as we make him loose his concentration, we have to run. He will be quite disorientated, and he might even have forgotten why he is here, but no matter what we have to make him run. No one gets left behind."

Edward said in a tone that said not to argue.

Alice opened her mouth to talk, but closed it quickly. I looked between them both.

"How do we, um, 'wake' him up?" I asked. Edward and Alice's heads both flicked up, looking at each other with shocked expressions.

"Oh no." I said. There was a long silence as we were all deep in thought. "Last time, Jasper did it himself. He maybe too relaxed to do it now." Edward said in a stressed tone.

"Then we will have to do it ourselves." Alice said. I didn't even recognize her voice. She walked until she was directly in front of Jasper.

"Jasper, please, wake up. We need you to wake up. Please, please wake up." Alice said, her voice breaking as she pleaded for him to wake up.

Then she did something none of us would have ever thought she would do to Jasper. She lifted her hand and slapped him in the face hard, and shouted "Wake Up!". She had tears in her eyes and she was breathing heavily.

I knew know that she had cracked, and she couldn't take this any longer.

"ALICE!" Edward yelled, and raced over to her before she could slap Jasper again. I ran over as well, and with both our efforts we had managed to keep her hands behind her back.

To our surprised, Jaspers eyes flitted open. And then so did the Volturi's. "Whats Happening?" I heard Aro say as he rose to his feet slowly. I looked at Edward, who had a terrified look on his face.

Then suddenly Aro fell back to the ground, and I looked around to see the Volturi also fall back to their original positions in their thrones. I sighed with relief.

"Why don't we just grab Jasper and run?" I said whilst still looking at the other Volturi members. No reply. "Edward?" I said, and then I turned around.

My mouth fell open and I was completely speechless. Looking like they, too, were having a nice afternoon nap, were Edward and Alice. They didn't have smiles on their faces, so it looked to me they were trying to fight it.

And then it hit me. This was what Aro was talking about. I hadn't been affected by Jaspers power, but they had. This was what he meant when he said they needed my gift.

Now I didn't have one clue what I was to do. Jane was in the room, unaffected by Jaspers power aswell, but thankfully she couldn't get past the door. For now.

I thought and thought of a plan, but none I thought would work. Whilst I was deep in thought, a soft knock came from the large doors. I looked around nervously, and then walked to the doors.

I opened one of them slowly, and peeked outside. It was the receptionist from the front. Demetri had introduced her as Heidi. She had a large basket in her hands, and she looked impatiently at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked nervously. She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"I would like to talk to Aro. Please let me in." She said. I looked around at the Volturi members, then at Aro. I quickly shook my head.

"He's a little busy at the moment." I said. She sighed impatiently.

"Look, I just need to drop these bottles of blood to him. If you don't mind." She said in an annoyed tone.

A plan started in my head, and I had a feeling it could work. I smiled happily at Heidi.

"I would gladly take them to him for you." I said, opening the door a little more and putting my hands out.

To my surprise, she moved the basket out of my reach.

"I had instructions to deliver them myself. I am doing it." She growled.

I thought for a moment, and then I knew what I had to do.

"Hey, your only doing this so you can become a vampire, right?" I asked her.

Her face lightened a little. "That is correct." She said. I nodded quickly.

"So, say if I bit you, would you give me the basket?" I said.

Her face lit up in surprise. This was what she wanted, and she could have it. I knew the Volturi was not going to change her, even though they told her constantly they would.

"I want a gift, so I will only be bitten by someone who has a gift." She said stubbornly. I couldn't believe this girl.

"It just so happens, sweetie, that I do have a gift. It's a gift that blocks other gifts from attacking. Very useful. The Volturi are dying to have me." I said in a fake voice that made me sound proud of it.

Her face once again lit up in surprise. I waited for her reply, but I knew what she would say.

"When?" She said wearily.

"Right now if you want." I said, a fake smile plastering my lips. A grin appeared on her lips.

Then the basket was shoved in to my arms. "On the neck please." She said, tilting her head to the side.

With the basket in my hands, I put it down next to me. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, and then I slammed the door shut so it was locked.

There was silence for a minute, and then she started banging and yelling against the door for me to bite her. It almost sounded like she was pleading.

"You'll thank me one day." I said, and then I opened the basket. I held my breath because I knew that it was what my throat was burning for. I wanted to drink all of the 8 bottles that I had counted and more.

But I couldn't think of that now. I needed to get my family and get out of here as fast as I could. And now I knew just how to do it.

I grabbed one of the bottles and pulled off the lid. The smell nearly overwhelmed me, and I nearly drank it in my gulp there and then.

But I didn't. And I knew later I would feel good about it.

Knowing Jasper was the newest vegetarian in the family, I knew if I tempted him with this he wouldn't be able to resist.

I walked over to Jasper, who looked once again peaceful and relaxed.

"Jasper, if you can hear me, it's Bella. Alice is in danger. We all are. I need you to wake up." I said.

When he didn't, I put the bottle under is nose. He was breathing in and out, and once he breathed in the smell of the human blood, I know he would wake up. Anyone would.

His face moved a little bit, but not enough to wake him up. I waved the bottle around, so the smell would become stronger.

I could smell the blood so clearly, so he must be smelling it. I bit my lips temptation was becoming nearly impossible. Could one really hurt?

No. I couldn't make my eyes even ore red. This wasn't me. It wasn't who I was.

I pushed the bottle right up close to Jaspers face that it was just about to touch him. To my relief, he breathed in deeply, signaling he was waking up.

After a few more minutes, I saw his eyes flitter open. I big sigh of relief left me, but I knew the hardest part was coming now.

To my surprise, he grabbed the bottle out of my hands and drank it down so quick I didn't realize he had done it until the bottle was on the ground.

At my feet, Edward and Alice were slowly getting up. And around me the Volturi were slowly coming to aswell.

That was my only chance I would get to save my family. While Alice yawned unnecessarily, I grabbed her and put it in Jaspers tightly. She looked at me funny, and then it must have come flooding back to her as her face filled with stress. Her grip on Jasper's hand tightened.

Then I pulled Edward up quickly and put his hand into mine and held it tightly. He looked at me weirdly, but didn't argue. It mustn't have hit him yet.

Aro was nearly at his feet when he saw us. His face filled with anger I had never seen before. "GET THEM." He shouted at the other members who looked to be still confused and disorientated.

I looked at Alice who looked at me.

"Run." I shouted.

And we did, pulling Jasper and Edward along with us for a minute until they realized they, too, had to run.

I knew it was only a matter of seconds before the Volturi came after us.

And this made me run faster, faster then I had ever ran before.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bella's POV.**

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears.

**Just Like A Pill – Pink**

Chapter 39

It was Heidi who stopped us at the exit. We had ran through the many halls to find the way out, and when I saw the reception desk empty, I knew this would happen.

Aro must have called her to slow us down, but we weren't going to let a human like Heidi stop us.

As she stood in the door way to the elevator that led us outside, an evil smile played on her face.

"Heidi, please, let us through." Edward said in a soft, sweet voice. She scowled at his attempt.

"There's no way I'm letting you through. Not after the trick she made me fall for." She said angrily, and gave me a death stare.

I'd admit, she was good at looking evil. Even for a human. I'd hate to see just how evil she would become if the Volturi ever changed her.

Alice just scowled in response. "Come on guys, she's human." And with that, Alice pulled Heidi's arm hard, jerking her out of the way and onto the floor. I winced as I heard a loud crack and Heidi's screams filled my ears.

"You may have moved me, but you don't have the time now!" She growled, holding her arm protectively to her. I didn't want to think of what she had said as right, because somewhere I knew we had lost a lot of time, and the Volturi were on there way now.

If Heidi had been notified of us escaping, then they must be chasing after us now. It wouldn't be like how they let Alice go before. This time they were coming after us. And they were angry.

We got to the elevator and pushed the up button repeatedly, in hope that it would come down faster. Within seconds, the doors opened, and we were inside as quick as we could.

The doors were just closed when something hit the door, causing it to make a loud bang. I froze completely.

Thankfully, the doors didn't reopen, and the elevator started going up. I turned to the others, who had terrified looks on their faces. It was dead silent.

"All I'm going to say is, as soon as we get out, run. Don't stop, and don't look back. I think our best guess now is to run straight to the airport and get on the earliest plane to Forks." Edward said as we neared the top.

"Shouldn't we check out from the hotel?" Jasper said. Edward shook his head. "There's no time. Alice will ring from the airport and say we won't be back."

Before anyone could reply, a loud ding signaled the doors open. I internally let out a sigh of relief that no one was standing there. I half expected one of them to use one of their 'other exits' and get us from there. You can never underestimate the Volturi.

We ran out the elevator and it closed behind us, heading straight back down. Someone, or something, wanted to come up.

Jasper opened the large doors that were the official entrance into the castles, and we were out. The hot wind blasted my face, but it was good to smell fresh air again.

And that's when we started running for our lives.

But just before we were less then 10 yards away, a funny feeling fell in my stomach, and instinct made me turn around.

When I saw their red eyes, it made me run faster then I ever thought was possible.

~*~

The dark night was slowly becoming lighter as dawn was settling in. We had only been running for about half and hour and it occurred to me if any of us actually knew where the airport was.

I didn't stop running, nor did I look back again. I couldn't. I don't know what I would do If I turned around and they were there, right on our heels, ready to capture us like Demetri had me just days before.

"We have to get undercover soon. It's going to be a sunny day today." Alice said, speaking for the first time since we left the castle. Alice and Jasper were the ones leading us around, leaving Edward and I hoping they knew where they were going.

"The airport's only about another hour away. I suggest a taxi? The Volturi wouldn't suspect that." Jasper said. I looked at Edward, who looked like he liked the idea.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and rang the taxi to come pick us up. He spoke in Italian, so I didn't have a clue what he was saying or where we were right now.

"Where are we?" I asked Alice. She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. "We are still in Volterra, Bella. The airport is just outside the city. Some of the best food is made here, not that we could really notice. Edward would like the art. If you weren't coming here to see the Volturi, then it would be a great trip." She said.

I was interested, but I couldn't do anything now. If anything, I would be happy if I never had to come back here again. Edward hung up, and then typed in a different number.

"The taxi will be here soon. I have over 30 missed calls from Carlisle." Edward said, chuckling softly. He put the phone up to his ear, and I heard Carlisle answer.

"Carlisle, it's Edward. I know your angry at us all, but believe me, it was for the best. We are nearly at the airport, we will be home soon. We got Bella. See you soon." Edward hung up before Carlisle even had a chance to speak. I wondered why, but let it go.

The taxi drove up 5 minutes later, and a grumpy man was driving. I saw his eyes widen when he saw us, probably wondering why we were still up. He spoke Italian as we hoped into the backseat. It was a bit crowded, but no one complained.

Edward spoke to him in Italian and told him to go to the airport. He made a noise that sounded like he was irritated, but kept quiet. He made a U turn at the nearest street, and I wondered why. Was the airport not the other way?

Edward had the same feeling as well. He spoke Italian to the driver, and I guessed he was asking why he was going a different way. When the driver replied, Edward rolled his eyes nervously.

"What is it?" I whispered so low that the driver wouldn't be able to hear. Edward shook his head. "There another way to the airport. His mind says that it's longer, and it would get him more money. Can't blame him at this hour, I suppose." Edward said. A cuddled close to his side.

"Thank you, for coming back for me." I said, burying my face into his chest. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and he put his face in my hair.

"Of course I would come back for you. I wasn't going to live without you again." He said, and he kissed my cheek softly.

It was about 20 minutes into the car trip when I decided to make the most of this car trip and look out at the street and see the greatness that was Volterra, minus the Volturi.

The sky continued to get lighter and lighter, and I knew that by the time we got to the airport it would morning. I hoped that we could get in quick so the sun light didn't touch our skin.

When we stopped at a red light, a nervous feeling came to my stomach. I didn't know why. The shops were all closed with their lights and security camera's on. Party people were walking down the street, back to their hotels or homes. I didn't know why I felt so odd.

And then I saw a dark alley. Even in the light off the early morning it was still darkened by shadows. I squinted my eyes, and it made some people. Pale people.

As if they heard my thoughts, one turned around. It was a girl, and I knew exactly who she was. I froze, completely speechless as her dark red eyes hit the taxi, and then to mine.

Edward had stiffened at my side, and I knew he could hear their thoughts. I couldn't look away as they all turned around then, looking at us with angry expressions. Jane's eyes still burned into mine.

"Drive!" Edward said in Italian loudly as the light went green. The driver was only doing the speed limit, and I knew that the Volturi would be able to catch up easily.

The driver said something in Italian, and continued to drive the speed limit. Edward yelled something else, and suddenly we were driving a lot faster. The Volturi didn't follow; they stood their watching us go. It confused me.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Edward, not bothering talking low. Edward looked at me, his face full of anxiety.

"I said we would pay double." I didn't recognize his voice, and then it went silent for the rest of the car ride.

When we got to the airport, 1 hour later, morning had begun. There were a few clouds overcast, so it was completely sunny. Yet.

Edward paid the driver a lot more then he should have, and I knew by the drivers expression he was surprised.

We ran to the desk and asked for four plane tickets on the earliest flight to Forks. To my relief, there was one leaving in twenty minutes, and she let us buy them with an overpriced tip included.

We boarded the plane quickly, taking our seats at the back off the plane, curtains and window down so that no sun would come through. I made sure that none of the Volturi had snuck onto the plane secretly, and thankfully, they were nowhere in sight.

The pilot ran through emergency procedures, and then we were ready for take off.

I couldn't help but take a small peak outside the window, to say goodbye to Volterra. I opened it slowly, and looked out. There were people around everywhere, but one person I saw caught my attention the most.

Jane was hidden near the exit, where passengers coming from other countries came. Her eyes burned into mine like they had earlier, and she looked as evil as ever.

And just like that she was gone, out of my sight. I was speechless.

Edward's hand touched mine, making me jump slightly. I closed the window quickly.

"Are you ok, Bella?" He asked in a soft voice. I didn't know weather to say anything, or if he had heard Jane's thoughts. Either way, I didn't want to bring it up, because it would worry him.

I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine." I said in a fake voice.

And then the plane finally took off, and we were on our way home. Back to Forks, and back to my family.

Finally.

**From now on the chapters will be Bella's Point Of View. (:**


	40. Chapter 40

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming hallelujah  
We'll make it last forever.

**Hallelujah – Paramore**

**Chapter 40**

The flight home didn't drag on like the flight to Volterra did. I was still a little anxious about seeing Jane before we took off, and I knew Jasper could feel it. Thankfully, he didn't say anything.

We got off the plane to a very rainy day in Forks, much to our happiness. We could finally go back to our lives, without the Volturi involved.

And we didn't have to worry about Victoria anymore. I felt a twinge of guilt that it made me feel so happy, but I couldn't help it. After all, she was the reason we were flying home from the most dangerous place in the world.

To my surprise, the rest of the family was waiting out side the airport. Before I could talk to anyone I was pulled into a massive bear hug from Emmett. He hugged me so tight if I was human he would have cracked all my bones.

"Emmett, too… tight." I said, and he let go, laughing as he did so. "Sorry little sis, I just missed you so much!" He said, grinning widely. He hugged Alice the same and I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's expression.

I hugged Rosalie and Esme, before hugging Carlisle awkwardly.

"Welcome back Bella. I'm sorry this had to happen to you." He said. I shook my head.

"Were back now, that's the main thing." I said, smiling at him. He smiled and nodded at me, and then he turned to Edward. Edward looked back at him, and I guessed they were having a silent conversation.

"Well, we can't stand around here all day. Let's get back to the house. I'm sure they're some things we all need to be filled in on." Esme said. I was glad, the sooner we got home, the sooner our lives could get back to normal and we could put this whole thing behind us.

We all agreed to meet back at the house, and the others were off running, leaving Edward and I running slower then the others. Running soon became a slow run, and then we were just walking through the woods near the house.

And we had stayed silent the whole time. "Jasper felt that you were anxious on the plane. Why?" Edward said at last, breaking the silence. It was the question I was trying to avoid, yet ask at the same time.

I breathed a heavy sigh. "I saw Jane at the airport before we left." I said, looking away. Edward's breath drew in sharply and his grip on my hand tightened.

"I didn't hear anything. And I don't remember Alice seeing anything." Edward said with confusion in his voice. I shook my head.

"I didn't think you did. Why was I the only one who noticed her?" I asked, wanting to the answer to this question the whole plane trip back.

Edward shrugged after a long silence. "As I said, Bella; they're things about the Volturi that I will never know." He said in a soft voice.

I stayed silent. There had to be something more to the story. Edward looked around, sniffed the air, and closed his eyes for a long moment. It was when I stopped us walking that he opened them again.

"Well, she's not close to here; otherwise I could smell her and hear her. Right now, nothing." He said, and we began walking again. I felt a bit more relieved.

"Wait, how do you know what Jane smells like?" I asked curiously. Edward smiled uneasily. "Easy. She smells a lot different to us. A little to how you smell at the moment." He said with an uncertain voice.

I knew exactly why I smelt like that. Because I had lived that lifestyle. Walked the world in their shoes. And I hated every minute off it.

Before I could say anything, Edward added, "But your smell still has the innocence in it that Jane hasn't had in years."

The house came into view, and I suddenly felt homesickness leave me. I sighed a big sigh of relief, and Edward looked at me like he felt the same way.

"Thanks, again. For coming back for me. You truly are the best friend I could ever ask for." I said, stopping him and pulling him into a tight hug.

"You know I would never leave you there. It'd be your own personal hell. And mine, because I couldn't be with you." He said.

I smiled at him sweetly, and he pulled my face to his, leaving a soft kiss on my lips. Emmett's booming laughter made us both pull away to see the whole family standing and watching us through a window.

If I could, I would have blushed badly. I looked away, and Edward laughed a little. We walked into the house, the familiar smell coming to me and making me feel safe again.

Everyone was now sitting in the living room, waiting for the whole story to be told. We went and sat there, and I let Jasper, Alice and Edward tells the story that I, too, wanted to hear.

Then it came to the part where they were all clueless. "While Jasper had both of you under his power, I had to trick Heidi and get human blood so I could wake Jasper up. That's why your more thirsty now, Jasper." I said. I didn't have to have a power to know that, because I know knew what it felt like.

"Who would have thought, we can actually outsmart the Volturi." Carlisle said, deep in thought. Edward nodded. "Yes, though, I wouldn't want to try it twice." He said, making everyone chuckle.

"How you doing, Alice?" Esme asked, and Alice looked at everyone. A smile then formed on her face. "You know what; I think I'm going to be alright." She said, a wide smile forming on her face.

"Well I guess that's it then. No more Volturi." Rosalie said, and a smile grew on everyone's faces. It was then I had to tell them. I didn't want to, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I saw Jane at the airport before we left." I blurted out, and it hurt to see the smiles all fade off their happy faces. Alice especially.

I sighed. "She was hidden in the shadows before the plane took off. One minute she was there, the next she wasn't."

Alice's face fell with confusion. "I didn't see her coming." She turned to Edward, who shook his head. "I didn't hear her either."

We all looked at each other with confused faces. "Look, the good thing now is that Jane, or any of the Volturi members are here in Forks. Isn't that the main thing?" Emmett said. We looked at him with surprised faces, and he seemed offended. "Hey, I can be smart too." He said, and it made me chuckle sadly.

"Emmett's right. As long as they're not in Forks, and not on there way, we should be fine. Alice will see them coming, and this time we will be more prepared. Edward will hear them when they get close and if they do, Jasper can make them leave." Carlisle said.

We sat in silence for a while, thinking about it, and in the end agreed. There was nothing else we could do except wait to see if the Volturi came after us.

"Do you think they will come after us now?" I asked in a soft voice. We turned to Alice, who was already looking into the future for something that could signal they were.

After a few minutes, she blinked and turned to us, shaking her head. "Their minds are not made up yet." She said simply, turning away.

"They didn't come after Alice; I doubt they will come after us." Jasper said. His words comforted me, and it seemed the others were considering this aswell.

"In the end, we will know when they are coming, if they do. I'm just glad you all got home safely." Carlisle said, ending the conversation their. I silently thanked him for it. Now we could move on and put the experience behind us, and move on with our never ending lives.

"So you are all feeling alright?" Esme asked in a soft, caring voice. We smiled at her. "Yes, Esme. We are fine, no harm done." I said. She smiled largely at me.

"That's wonderful. Because school starts in…" She looked at her hand watch quickly. "45 minutes. Emmett and Rose, you two are definitely going. Don't try and use the whole 'But it's not the same without them' trick on me, because they are back now." Esme said sternly, yet she said it in a sweet voice that I knew she couldn't help.

Emmett and Rosalie groaned, and then they got up and went upstairs to get ready. Esme turned to us. "As for you 4, you don't have to if you don't want to." She smiled at us, and then she left the room, leaving us sitting with Carlisle.

"Well Edward, at first I didn't know what to expect when I read your note. Their was very details and you had us all worried sick, but in the end you got yourself and the ones you loved out of it. I'm proud of you, Edward. Well done." He said proudly.

"Thanks Carlisle, but I think you need to thank Alice and Jasper aswell. Without them we would have never have gotten Bella out of there and for that I could never thank them enough." Edward said, and Carlisle smiled at Alice and Jasper. Then it was my turn.

"And I would like to thank all of you. Without you I would still be stuck in that room, not knowing if I would ever see the outside again. Thank you for saving me, for coming back for me when you said you would." I said, hugging Edward close.

"And now that we have said our thank yous, I'm going to get ready for school. And so is Edward." I said. Edward whined, making Me, Alice and Jasper laugh. Then, they too, got up.

"We aren't going; I don't need to be a mind reader to know Jasper really needs to hunt." Alice said, laughing a little. I chuckled.

We went to our separate rooms and got ready for school. I checked myself in the mirror before leaving, and I stopped. I winced at the sight of my eyes. How could I explain them?

But the short answer was, no one was going to ask. I grabbed the small bag of books that was on the desk where I had left it what seemed like weeks ago.

I met Edward downstairs. He smiled at me, and then we said goodbye to Esme and were in Edward's car before we knew it.

"So why is it you want to go to school so much?" Edward asked, pulling out of the drive way. His car still had that new car smell.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Something to do. Take our minds off of the Volturi. I'm interested to know who replaced Victoria." I said curiously. Edward ignored my last sentence, going straight to the most important one.

"Bella, don't worry about the Volturi anymore. Alice said they don't know if they are coming for us yet, and even so we will know when they are. If they do, we won't face them. I read Carlisle's mind, when he said 'be prepared' he meant leave before they came. Bella, we are going to keep you safe. You don't need to worry about it anymore." He said.

And there was my Edward. The one who always was there to tell me not to worry when I was uneasy about something. It was so much like old times that it nearly brought me to tears.

"Thanks Edward. You always know what to do." I said, taking his hand in mine. He smiled the crooked smile that I always loved, and we drove the rest of the way to school in silence.

**Next chapter is the last chapter, ;D**


	41. Chapter 41

It ain't perfect, but it's worth it  
and it's always getting better  
It's gonna take some time to get it right.

**Art of Love – Guy Sebastian/Jordin Sparks**

Chapter 41

When we pulled up into the school parking lot, it seemed everyone was confused. We had been away for a little while, but surely no one would have forgotten us that quickly.

When we parked into the spot that Edward always parked in, realization and surprise filled all their faces, and soon enough everyone was whispering and talking about us.

I turned to Edward, but he wasn't in the driver's seat. I frowned, until the car door opened next to me. Edward laughed silently when he saw my face. I rolled my eyes, a smile coming back over my face.

Everyone's shocked stares when I hoped out of the car and Edward pulled my hand into his made me smile. None of these kids have even thought to have given me a chance at being their friend.

I turned to where Laurens group always were, and they, too, were staring. Lauren had a sour look on her face, and I couldn't help but laugh. In the end, she couldn't stop people from noticing me.

I met her eyes for a long moment, and even across the parking lot I could see she was watching the other people whisper and talk about me. And she hated it.

And I was beginning to hate the unwanted attention. I hated people noticing me, but when they had rejected me for so long, it felt different.

I shook it off, and let Edward walk me to my first class.

Unfortunately, I had PE first and Edward had Math, so we were split up. I turned to say goodbye to him, but instead he kissed me softly on the lips and smiled at my stunned expression. Everyone around us had stopped talking about what they were originally talking about and started talking about us. I would have been a little angry if it wasn't so perfect.

I walked into the girl's locker room, looking down like I always did when I walked into a room. There was hardly anyone in their, I was a little late. I quickly got changed into my sports uniform and put my bag on the ground, before turning around to leave.

I nearly screamed when Lauren stood their, a death stare expression written all over her face. Everyone was out of the locker room by then except her and two of her friends that I didn't know the names off.

"Welcome back, Swan. You think you can just come back here from your absence and think things have changed with you and these people? No. You will always be that girl. The girl no one knows, and no one wants to." She said in an angry tone.

I was too shocked to speak, but I noticed I was moving backwards, into the lockers more.

"Those contacts make you look stupid. Do you think your cool, with red eyes? You just make yourself look even weirder; no one has to do it for you." She said again, her eyes burning into mine. I hit the lockers with a soft thud, and I hadn't even realized she was making me move.

"And because you have been hanging with the new Cullen kids, you think everyone's going to start taking notice of you? Please, don't make me laugh." She continued, and laughed in a fake tone.

And that's when I had had enough.

"Listen, Miss thinks-she's-so-good. Its one thing, to criticize my appearance and what I do, but it's another to criticize my friends, okay? I wear these contacts because I like them. I'm sorry if that makes me different, but news flash sweetie, we can't all be like you! I'm sorry that I'm not perfect, but no one is. Your not perfect, Lauren. It's time you stopped acting like it." I yelled straight into her face.

Lauren looked too shocked to process any comeback at all. I was glad, because I too, was too shocked to say anything else. I picked up my water bottle of the seat and walked out, leaving Lauren and her friends behind.

"Swan, your late!" Coach yelled, and marked my name off the roll. "Sorry Coach." I said back, putting my water bottle down. I hated PE. I was never good at and I don't think I will ever be. I was never the sporty kind of person.

I sat and watched Lauren and her friends enter the gym 5 minutes after me, quiet as mice. Even when coach yelled at them for being late, Lauren didn't say a word. She couldn't even look at me, when she put her water down.

Finally sport had finished, and I was off to Biology. The class I had Edward in. When I walked through the door, I looked at the table I always used to sit at alone. An instant smile came to my face when I saw Edward sitting there, a crooked smile on his face when he saw me come in.

"Hello." I said to him, and put my things down on the desk and sat in the seat next to him. "Hello." He said back. He smiled at me.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, chuckling.

"I heard you stood up to Lauren." He said, and the smile came off my face. "It's gone around that quickly?" I asked nervously. I didn't want everyone to know so fast, but you couldn't trust gossip in a school like this.

He shrugged. "I'm glad you finally stood up to her. She's been giving you hell for months." He said. I nodded and turned away, keeping quiet.

He pulled my hand into his.

"But that's not the only reason I'm happy." He said, smiling. I turned my head curiously. "Oh, and why else?" I asked curiously. He shrugged again.  
"I'm always happy when I'm with my best friend." He said sweetly.

I smiled largely. A new biology teacher walked in, but no one really noticed. He must have been here a few days before, because no one made a fuss. He looked at Edward and I curiously.

"Two new students?" He said, checking the roll. Edward turned to him. "No sir, we were away for a few days. That's Bella and I am Edward. We should be on the roll." Edward said to him.

The new teachers eyebrows furrowed, but relaxed when he found our names on the list. He ticked them off. "Oh, okay. Well I am Mr. Molina, the new teacher." He said.

Then we went on with the lesson, learning something we had already learned this year. No one complained, at least the test would be easy. I was copying from a text book when a small knock came at the door.

Edward immediately covered his nose, turning away. "You might want to block your nose." Edward said unhappily. Mr. Molina opened the door, and then I saw him. Someone I was wondering about.

"Jacob!" I said, grinning. He smiled largely at me. He was wearing a tight shirt and his hair was messy, like he had just come from a run.

"I need to speak to Bella, if that's okay." He said, handing the teacher a note from the office allowing him to.

I got up from the desk and walked out the door. I hugged Jacob tightly, ignoring the smell. He hugged me back awkwardly. The door shut behind me.

"I'm so glad your okay. Is the rest of the pack ok?" I asked. He nodded uneasily. "Paul's pretty freaked out from that Jane chick, but we are okay. What about you? You disappeared!" He said.

"They captured me." I said, summing the last few days events into three words. His eyes widened, but he let it go. "Well, at least you're here. Anyway, I come to say that your trucks ready. Just call me on this number when you want me to drop it off, seeing as though you can't come down and get it anymore." He said, giving me a piece of paper and looking away.

I smiled sadly. "You seriously didn't know what I was?" I asked him. He turned to me and shrugged. "I had a fair idea. I didn't want to believe it though. Every pretty girl always had something wrong with her, weather it be eternal immortality or another guy, who knows." He said, and we both laughed.

It was always so easy to talk to Jacob.

"You smell so bad." He said, blocking his nose. I laughed loudly. "You can talk." I said, and he laughed back. The door opened, and Mr. Molina stepped out.

"The card says 5 minutes, it's been that." He said sternly. Jacob looked at him.

"Actually, it's been 4 minutes and 32 seconds, but we're done anyway." I said. I gave Jacob a quick hug and walked back into class, putting the number in my pocket.

Edward had a small smile on his face, which surprised me. I sat in my seat and quickly finished my notes so I could speak to him. He had already finished.

"Just so you know, your truck is ugly." He laughed in a low voice. I hit him softly. "I'm sure I'll love it." I said. He laughed. "Oh you will, it's so you. It's like your old one." He said. I nearly laughed out loud so everyone could hear, but managed to keep it soft. "You always hated it, to." Edward smiled and shook his head.

"Every girl in this room just made a major crush for the werewolf when walked in here, except you." He said, laughing.

I looked at him with a smug expression.

"How would you know?" I said in a creepy tone, and he instantly stopped laughing, all humor falling from his face as he looked at me.

"Joking, Edward, Joking. Jacob and I are just friends. Plus, Vampire and Werewolf?" I said, laughing. Edward chuckled a little, but all humor was gone.

"Good, because no one was going to have my best friend. Couldn't risk them hurting you." He said, grabbing my hand in his.

And there he was, my overprotective Edward. The one I had loved ever since I was 7 years old, the one I had missed for so many years.

But now he was back. Back here, in Forks, where we both belonged. And with him he brought a family for both of us, a loving family that were in every way amazing.

But mostly, he was back with me.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End.**

**There you have it, the ending chapter! (:**

**I hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it for you all.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews; you people kept this story going. I would have never expected such a response to a story like this and yet it continues to amaze me every time I read my emails. **

**As for a sequel, all info about that is in the next chapter. Just press next. ;D**

**Once again, I thank you amazing reviewers and the people who followed this story right from the very start. You guys are awesome.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed Reunited! (: **

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight. **

**xx**


	42. SEQUEL

**Reunited Fans! **

**The Sequel To Reunited Is Now UP! :)**

**To read, just go to my stories and find the one 'Not Without You'.**

**Thanks for reading Reunited, and i hope you Enjoy Not Without You! (:**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight.  
**


	43. AUTHORS NOTE

**After many, many reviews telling me about the mistakes in the first 3 chapters, about 1918 and how they did not have the technology i described, i have finally taken the time to fix each chapter up.**

**So the first three chapters have been rewritten.**

**Thank you to all the reviews about this, i'm sorry it took awhile to finally fix.**

**If there is anymore problems, please do not hesitate to review. **

**Thanks, and enjoyy!**

**:)**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight.  
**


End file.
